CASANOVA (END)
by Biancadeo
Summary: Ketika Giacomo Girolamo Casanova menjadi gambaran bagaimana hidup Kim Jongin. Seorang anak badung berhasil meleburkan segalanya. Meruntuhkan semua dinding penghalang sebuah orientasi normal. ITS KAISOO. BOY LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

**-Tentang seseorang dengan julukan Casanova yang kehilangan orientasi normalnya-**

.

Giacomo Girolamo Casanova, siapa yang tidak mengenal dia dengan 132 kisah cintanya? Lahir di Venesia di tahun 1725, ketika kota itu masih menjadi pusat kejahatan, judi dan karnaval. Seorang pria nakal, ahli wanita dan petualang seks. Pria yang akan mengatakan apapun untuk merayu dan meniduri wanita. Seorang penikmat minuman dan makanan di Eropa Tengah sekitar abad ke-18, pensiun untuk menuliskan petualangan seksualnya secara grafis.

Pada jaman milenium, casanova identik dengan kehidupan seorang pria flamboyan dengan banyak wanita di sisinya. Lambang bagi seorang keparat petualang seks. Sebutan untuk seorang yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding _player_. Tokoh dalam kisah ini salah satunya. Seorang _player_ unggul dengan sebutan casanova kelas kakap.

* * *

Pagi ini seorang lelaki terbangun dengan pening teramat terantuk pada kepala. Entah sudah berapa banyak botol vodka yang masuk kedalam kerongkongan, ia mendengus sebal ketika mendapati dada besar wanita bertempel lengket disamping. Tidak menyangka dirinya berakhir dengan meniduri wanita untuk _kesekian kali_.

Memilih beranjak dari kasur untuk kemudian membersihkan diri. Lelaki itu menanam fokus pada bayang dicermin, mengagumi wajah tampan karya tuhan. Ia tersenyum miring tatkala menyadari betapa rapihnya pahat pada wajah, betapa mempesona dirinya, betapa menggiurkannya wajah seorang Kim Jongin, seorang berumur awal 20an dengan harta melimpah ruah.

.

.

 **CASANOVA**

-Biancadeo-

.

Chapter One

.

" _hey boy_ kali ini apa lagi?" Itu adalah Juno, satu sahabat setia Jongin yang juga seorang bartender kaya disebuah _club_ malam langganan mereka. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha kaya di China, maka sudah dipastikan menjadi seorang bartender hanya semata-mata mencari kesenangan pribadi.

"pekerjaanku menumpuk, berikan aku satu gelas vodka" Jongin menjawab dengan asal. Semenjak insiden yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, Jongin menjadi pewaris tunggal dari semua timbunan harta benda milik keluarga itu. Tentu saja dengan prasyarat untuk menjadi pimpinan perusahaan diumur yang belia.

"bukankah besok kau ada rapat penting? Jangan mencari terlalu banyak masalah Kim" Juno beranjak mengambil satu botol vodka dengan label mewah _favorite_ Jongin. Menuang isinya memenuhi ruang gelas yang tersedia, menyodorkan pada si tampan dengan senyum sinis terpampang jelas. Pasalnya, Jongin terkadang lupa membayar minumannya, membuat Juno harus merogoh kocek dalam karena tentu saja semua minuman yang dikonsumsi Jongin tidak berharga rendah.

"Aku tau, _hey_ — apa aku bisa menggoda wanita disudut sana?" Juno mengalihkan manik pada arah telunjuk Jongin, memutar bola mata lelah ketika manyadari seorang gadis berdada besar mengerling kearahnya.

"aku hendak bertanya satu hal penting, sudah berapa lubang yang berhasil kau masuki tuan keparat Kim?" Kali ini Juno mendudukan diri, berhadapan dengan Jongin dan sebelah tangan menyangga wajah pada meja.

"entahlah, aku hanya belum menemukan lubang yang pas untuk penisku" Si tampan itu mulai mengambil gelas, mengosongkan isinya dengan sekali teguk.

"Oh kau benar-benar bajingan unggul" tangan coklat Juno mulai memainkan gelasnya asal, tidak karuan dengan apa yang ada pada otak burung si tampan kaya ini. Ia telah mengenal baik Jongin sejak bangku sekolah, anak itu pintar juga mapan. Sudah berapa banyak vagina yang berhasil ia bobol dengan mudahnya.

"bajingan unggul yang kaya raya, jangan lupakan itu" sombong Jongin. Juno tersenyum tipis sebagai respon kilas. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

"berhentilah menyandang gelar sebagai _casanova_ Jongin, itu perbuatan tidak baik" katanya sebelum tangan itu kembali menuang sisa vodka kedalam gelas kosong Jongin.

"sudah kukatakan, aku akan berhenti setelah menemukan lubang yang pas sebagai sarang penis berhargaku" lelaki itu menjawab dengan enteng, senyum miring tersungging pada wajah itu. Juno selalu tau senyum andalan Jongin yang membuat para wanita rela menurunkan bawahan mereka cuma-cuma.

"mungkin dubur sapi cocok untuk penis nista milikmu" balas Juno dengan malas, lelaki itu mulai jengah dan beranjak dari duduknya. Memilih pergi dari pada harus menjaga Jongin yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Ah apa mungkin harus kumasuki juga lubangmu? Siapa tau kita cocok" Jongin tertawa lepas setelah mendengar sumpah serapah dari si lawan bicara. Menggoda Juno sudah menjadi rutinitas Jongin setiap saat mereka bertemu muka dan ketahuilah, itu cukup menghibur.

* * *

Kali ini Jongin melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengingat besok ia masih harus menghadiri rapat penting mengenai kelanjutan hidup perusahaan maka dirinya cukup normal untuk tidak berakhir dihotel dengan tubuh telanjang dan dada besar wanita didepan wajah ketika kali pertama membuka mata. Lelaki itu cukup bangga dengan sebutan _casanova_ tampan dan mapan. pertanda tidak akan ada wanita yang serius dekat dengannya. Jika boleh dikata, Jongin muak dengan orang baru, mereka akan sama saja, datang dan pergi.

Ketika melewati sebuah tikungan, Jongin melihat segerombolan anak sekolah sedang beradu. Alisnya mengernyit kemudian melirik pada jam digital mobil, ia terkejut menyadari ini bahkan mendekati dini hari dan _yang benar saja_ untuk apa anak berseragam masih berkeluyuran diluar rumah?

Menuruti rasa penasarannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk berbalik, menghentikan mobil disisi jalan kemudian melangkah keluar. Ini adalah pemandangan yang buruk dan merusak penglihatannya. Mereka satu lawan tujuh, sungguh drama anak sekolah memang tidak adil. Jongin berdecih pelan sebelum setelahnya menyematkan satu puntung rokok kedalam sela bibir.

"coba kalian beradu satu lawan satu, kira-kira siapa yang akan menang? Salah satu dari kalian, atau anak itu?" perkataan Jongin cukup mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Anak-anak yang berseragam menggeram kesal, hendak melawan perkataan yang lebih tua namun urung ketika melihat Jongin mengeluarkan benda kotak pintar _,_ kemudian mengancam hendak melapor pada pihak berwajib bahwa terjadi perkelahian tidak seimbang. Serentak wajah takut mereka menyeruak kepermukaan, kemudian tubuh berseragam itu berlarian menjauh. Tinggal sendiri seorang anak yang masih tersungkur ditanah dengan banyak luka dilebam disekujur tubuh. Anak itu terus mengaduh ketika mencoba untuk mendudukan diri. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin langsung pergi namun sialnya, ia mendapati mengikuti kata hati untuk _sedikit_ memberi bantuan. Maka lelaki tampan itu membantu si anak berdiri. Anak ini masih terlalu muda, tingginya sebatas alis Jongin dan ia bahkan berani keluyuran pada jam seperti ini? _Ah anak jaman sekarang benar-benar._

Anak berseragam itu berdiri kepayahan. Setelah berhasil menegakkan lutut dengan sempurna, hidung runcingnya dengan lancang mengendus kemeja mahal Jongin, membuat si empunya menerjab keheranan. Jongin memutuskan untuk menjauhkan diri ketika si muda terus saja mengendus bajunya seperti anak anjing mencari sumber pakan.

"baumu seperti vodka, kau pasti orang kaya. Bisa aku meminta satu batang rokok?" katanya. Si kaya melotot tidak percaya. Bukannya sebuah ucapan terimakasih yang ia dapat namun oh tuhan, _a fucking cigarette_ _?_ Anak ini mungkin mengalami gegar otak atau semacamnya ketika sedari tadi kena pukul.

" _jadi_ — seperti ini cara anak sekolah berterimakasih?" jongin melihat anak itu menerjab polos sebelum setelahnya memiringkan kepala, manik si bocah melebar seperti terlintas sesuatu dari dalam otak dungunya.

"Ah iya, terimakasih sudah menolongku" bocah itu membungkuk sebentar kemudian tegap kembali. Tangannya menengadah, kembali meminta satu batang rokok pada Jongin.

"kau tidak akan menjadi miskin jika memberiku satu batang rokokmu tuan" Jongin berdecih setelahnya. Anak itu tidak tahu malu, wajahnya bahkan terkesan menantang saat meminta satu rokok dari kantong Jongin. Si tampan kaya ini menatap manik lawan bicaranya dengan remeh, sedikit iba ketika menangkap banyak luka menganga pada beberapa bagian tubuh itu.

"baiklah, akan kuberikan satu bungkus jika kau ikut denganku"

* * *

Jongin tidak habis fikir dengan kadar otaknya saat ini. Mendudukan diri ditempat teduh dengan seorang anak nakal, bahkan si tampan itu tengah sibuk membersihkan semua luka menganga pada tubuh anak ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya memastikan sesekali dalam hidup dirinya pernah berbuat baik. Ya, sesederhana itu.

Tidak terasa Jongin terlalu banyak menaruh fokus pada sosok disamping, anak ini memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus. Kulit putihnya begitu halus ketika bersinggung dengan milik Jongin. Pipinya sedikit berisi dengan alis tebal berhias pada dahi. Belum lagi bokongnya, begitu terlihat gembil dengan dua gumbalan daging besar, _Ugh_ sungguh membuat Jongin meneguk ludah bulat.

"apa kau sedang menilai berapa kira-kira _harga_ ku?" fantasi Jongin mendadak kabur ketika bocah itu kembali berbicara. Jongin mengernyit sebagai jawaban.

"mereka bilang tubuhku bagus. Kau tau, aku bisa mengubah semua orientasi normal hanya dengan satu desah" lanjutnya ketika dianggap Jongin tidak akan menanggapi pertanyaan pertamanya.

" _Oh yeah_? Sayangnya, aku menyukai dada yang besar" Jongin akhirnya menanggapi. Sedikit menahan tawa karena anak ini sungguh terlalu percaya diri, meskipun Jongin harus akui tubuh itu sedikit menantang bagi Jongin. Catat, _hanya sedikit._

Si bocah mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Ketika menyadari seluruh lukanya sudah berbalut perban, ia segera beranjak kemudian merebut satu kotak rokok dari kantong kemeja yang lebih tua. Jongin sedikit terkejut namun setelahnya dirinya kembali tenang, tentu saja itu hanya sebungkus rokok, sangat tidak sebanding dengan harta tumpah ruah miliknya.

"namaku Do Kyungsoo. Terimakasih untuk semuanya" setelahnya si bocah menunduk sekilas, kemudian merogoh saku sebelah kiri. Tangan putih itu mengeluarkan satu benda kotak pintar keluaran lama dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"berikan nomor ponselmu, aku akan mengganti semuanya ketika sudah punya uang" mendengarnya Jongin berdecih keras. Ia bahkan tidak berharap bertemu dengan bocah ini lagi. Namun pada akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa digit angka. Setelahnya si kaya menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada pemilik. Manik Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat nama yang tertera pada kontaknya yang baru.

"baiklah Kim Jongin- _ssi_ , aku pasti akan menghubungimu, aku pergi, selamat malam" dalam hitungan detik Jongin mendapati punggung Kyungsoo sudah berlari menjauh ditelan gelap.

* * *

"yaya, aku akan mengurus semua dokumennya hari ini, siapkan semua proposalku untuk _meeting_ siang nanti" jongin mendengus lelah setelah menekan warna merah pada layar ponsel. Kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya pegal dibeberapa bagian. Nanti malam Jongin berfikir untuk bercinta dengan satu lagi wanita berbuah dada besar.

Baru saja Jongin hendak beranjak meregangkan otot, ponselnya kembali berdering. Lelaki tampan itu gusar dan amarah memuncak, padahal pertemuan _sialan_ itu masih akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi namun ponselnya terus berdering tanpa ampun. Ia menyambar benda pintar itu dengan kasar, maniknya mengernyit heran ketika nomor tidak dikenal tertera pada layar. Dengan malas Jongin menggeser tombol hijau kemudian berbicara dengan orang disebrang.

* * *

Terjebak dikantor polisi tidaklah masuk dalam daftar jadwal Jongin hari ini, entah bagaimana otak dungu itu menuntun Jongin untuk datang atas dasar satu laporan bahwa seorang anak bernama Do Kyungsoo terjebak dalam satu _lagi_ perkelahian dan melibatkan polisi. Kembali Jongin melihat anak itu penuh dengan luka lebam, sekilas wajahnya tetap berseri walau banyak dipenuhi bercak merah. Bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo kelak jika tanpa luka _sialan_ itu menuntun rasa penasaran Jongin.

Si tampan kaya raya telah berhasil menyelesaikan perkara. Sementara Kyungsoo, anak itu terus saja menunduk dalam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun sejak kali kedua mereka bertemu. Jongin membuang nafas kasar, bersyukur karena _meeting_ siang ini dibatalkan sehingga masalah Kyungsoo selesai dengan mudah. Anak itu ternyata jago berkelahi, karena berdasar pada pernyataan saksi mata terbukti bahwa Kyungsoo si biang keladi kali ini. Jongin memutar otak untuk kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana kali pertama mereka bertemu, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak melawan kala itu jika memang ia pandai berkelahi?

"kau sungguh merepotkan, untuk apa menelfonku ha?" sentak Jongin. Sebenarnya ia tersulut emosi sejak awal, karena siapa pula Kyungsoo sehingga ia bahkan harus mengurus masalah anak itu sebagai walinya, tidak masuk akal.

"karena aku hanya menyimpan nomormu dikontakku" jawaban Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin menganga. Seakan mengerti dengan tanda tanya pada raut wajah lelaki yang lebih tua, Kyungsoo kembali berucap

"aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, jadi untuk apa aku menyimpan banyak nomor didalam kontakku" Setelahnya Kyungsoo menghembus nafas pelan. Kembali menunduk dengan memainkan dua jari manis miliknya.

"lalu untuk apa hanya nomerku yang kau simpan?" Jongin masih tidak habis fikir, dirinya juga sebatang kara namun ada banyak nomer yang tertera dalam kontaknya.

"karena aku punya hutang budi padamu dan aku berjanji suatu saat akan mengembalikannya, karena kau punya banyak uang yang bisa membuat semua urusan menjadi mudah, karena hanya kau yang aku fikirkan bisa menolong, karena aku sungguh akan masuk penjara jika kau tidak datang" nafas Kyungsoo tersengal. Suaranya mulai parau dan tanganya meremas pada ujung seragam. Anak ini mengingatkan Jongin pada masa dimana ia ada pada titik terendah. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal sekaligus dan Jongin hampir tidak makan selama satu minggu penuh karena depresi.

" _hey calm dude_ , kau hanya menambah hutangmu dengan menelfonku" Jongin memilih untuk mencairkan suasana.

" _Cih_ — bilang saja kau tidak ikhlas membantu anak kecil sepertiku"

"Ya! Dimana bisa kau temukan anak kecil yang bisa menghajar tiga orang dewasa sampai bonyok begitu ha?"

"mereka mengambil rotiku, aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah!"

"kau menghajar mereka sungguh karena sebuah roti?" sejujurnya Jongin tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkara mengenai Kyungsoo, dirinya terlalu malas untuk mencerna setiap untai kalimat si saksi mata kemudian memilih menyelesaikan masalah dengan jalan tercepat.

"sudah kubilang aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, jadi itu bukan sembarang roti" Kyungsoo membuang wajah setelahnya. Tidak seperti si tampan Jongin dengan _hoby_ nya membuang harta, maka Kyungsoo adalah seorang pemuda miskin yang harus siaga 24 jam penuh untuk sekedar mengais sejumput koin.

"roti tetaplah roti Kyungsoo, tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. _Hey_ — bukankah seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_. Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"harusnya aku memanggilmu _Ahjussi_ "

"Ya! aku tidaklah setua itu!" Jongin melirik jam tangan sebelum setelahnya dirinya mengajak Kyungsoo beranjak. Anak itu tetap diam mengikuti Jongin seperti anjing majikan, karena apa lagi yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan mengingat tidak mungkin juga ia berangkat sekolah pada waktu seterik ini.

Kembali Jongin dibuat menganga oleh cara makan Kyungsoo. Anak itu seperti baru kali pertama melihat makanan setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Ini sudah piring kelima namun nafsu makannya belum terhenti, bahkan Jongin belum menghabiskan satu mangkuk pun.

"kau akan menghabiskan makananmu atau tidak?" Jongin sadar oleh pertanyaan si muda. Anak ini berbicara tidak terlalu jelas karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh sisa makan, bahkan beberapa serpih nasi ikut menyembur kemeja, _benar-benar jorok._

"untukmu saja" si kaya mendorong mangkuk besarnya kearah Kyungsoo. Ia merasa penuh dengan sendirinya begitu melihat betapa Kyungsoo makan seperti orang kesetanan.

* * *

Kepala Jongin terasa sakit, maniknya mulai berkunang dan keseimbangannya melemah. Untuk kesekian kali Juno membuang nafas kasar, mengurus si mabuk Jongin sungguh menambah daftar pekerjaannya. Bartender kaya itu secepat kilat menyambar tubuh itu ketika dirasa hampir oleng terjun kelantai. Si kaya meracau asal kemudian Juno mendudukan pelan dikursi terdekat. Banyak wanita yang datang kearah mereka, memanfaatkan Jongin yang setengah sadar untuk menghabiskan malam panas bersama. Baru saja tangan nista para jalang hendak bersentuh kulit dengan Jongin, bartender itu menepis semuanya dengan kasar. Memberi peringatan untuk mundur menjauh dan dijawab dengan decih sinis oleh para pemuja si casanova Jongin. Juno memutuskan untuk menelfon supir agar bisa membawa anak ini pulang selamat. Sesekali lelaki kaya itu harus belajar mengurangi kadar birahinya, julukan _casanova_ benar-benar julukan terburuk yang bisa tersemat diantara nama Jongin.

Jongin menerjabkan maniknya pelan, sungguh berat dan menyakitkan ketika memaksa untuk bangun. Tidak heran lagi untuk menyadari bagaimana ia bisa sampai dimobilnya sendiri, karena siapa lagi selain Juno yang berani melakukan hal senekat ini tehadapnya. Seketika kerongkongan Jongin serak, ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyejukkan seisi kerongkongannya. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobil lebih lambat agar tidak melewatkan sebuah _minimarket_.

Ketika manik Jongin menyapu pemandangan sekitar jalan, irisnya menemukan satu punggung yang terlihat _familiar_. Sontak ia meminta supir untuk lebih memelankan laju kendaraan, bergerak dibelakang mengikuti si target. Punggung itu milik Kyungsoo. Si pemuda berjalan pelan lengkap dengan sebuah jaket tipis yang membungkus tubuh apiknya. Jongin baru sadar jika saja celana Kyungsoo benar-benar sempit, bahkan bongkahan daging itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan dari jarak yang ia ciptakan. Membayangkan Kyungsoo meliukkan tubuh dibawah kuasa Jongin dan mendesah membuat celananya menyempit. Mungkin benar anak itu memiliki sihir atau semacamnya, sehingga meleburkan segala batas antara orientasi wajar dan tidak. Sekelebat ide bersarang didahi Jongin ketika memastikan Kyungsoo ternyata masuk kedalam sebuah _minimarket_ untuk bekerja sebagai penjaga mesin kasir.

* * *

"aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari ini" imbuh Jongin ketika selesai dengan semua barang belanjanya.

"apa maumu?" tak disangka jawaban Kyungsoo terlampau sinis. Mungkin saja anak ini sudah menebak dengan asal bahwasannya Jongin benar tertarik dengan tubuh molek itu.

"aku sedang berfikir, berapa harga yang bisa kutawar untuk tubuhmu" seringaian muncul diantara sungging si kaya. Kyungsoo terdiam, maniknya menatap Jongin tajam.

"kau bilang menyukai dada yang besar" Jongin tampak sedikit tertegun dengan jawaban si muda. Sejujurnya Jongin juga merasa aneh, maniknya selalu menjadi buta tatkala berhadapan dengan dada besar wanita, namun kali ini dua bongkahan daging besar milik Kyungsoo lebih menggiurkan.

"bokongmu lebih menggoda, _sayang_ " kali ini jemari Jongin meraba pipi Kyungsoo sedikit seduktif. Tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya Kyungsoo menepis kasar.

"aku butuh banyak uang" katanya. Anak itu kemudian tersenyum remeh.

"aku bisa menanggung seluruh biaya sekolahmu sampai lulus. Bukankah itu menarik?" jongin tersenyum bangga ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sedikit menghentikan kegiatannya memasukan beberapa belanjaan Jongin kedalam sebuah kantong plastik. Manik itu balik menatap Jongin.

"itu tawaran yang menggiurkan, tapi aku tidak tertarik" diluar dugaan. Ini kali pertama ia ditolak, bahkan oleh seorang anak ingusan. Biasanya akan ada banyak wanita yang mengantri, menjatuhkan harga dirinya agar dapat disentuh oleh si tampan Jongin, namun kali ini ia bahkan ditolak oleh anak miskin seperti Kyungsoo, dan itu membuatnya geram.

"bagian mana yang tidak menarik dari tawaranku?" jongin mencoba lebih sabar. Keinginannya untuk menghapus jengkal antara bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo begitu kuat. Maka ia harus mendapatkan laki-laki ini.

"tubuhku terlalu berharga untuk menjadi santapanmu tuan" jawab Kyungsoo enteng. Tanpa si muda ketahui, Jongin kini sedang menahan seluruh puncak amarahnya. Ia mengutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Namun senyum tetap terpancar pada kedua sungging itu, dirinya meyakini dalam hati bahwa cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo akan mengemis padanya, persis seperti jalang diluaran sana.

* * *

"kau tidak minum?" Juno duduk disebelah Jongin, meneguk minumannya dengan cepat. Kali ini keduanya hanya memanjakan diri. Menjadi pengamat liak-liuk tubuh diantara remang club malam. Sesekali Jongin berdecih jijik ketika beberapa mata mengarah centil padanya. Hari ini adalah yang terburuk, pekerjaannya terganggu dan itu membuat Jongin malas untuk sekedar menegak minuman atau semacamnya.

"aku sedang malas, adakah mainan lain yang bisa kumainkan kecuali jalang-jalang ini?" Jongin menegakkan punggung, mengusir beberapa wanita yang berhasil bersinggung kulit dengannya.

" _Oh boy_ hentikan, apakah ibumu juga kau panggil dengan sebutan itu?" Jongin memilih tak menanggapi. Jemarinya lihai memainkan batang rokok sebelum setelahnya kembali menyelipkan benda _laknat_ itu diantara bibir.

Beralih sibuk dengan rokoknya, si tampan mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling. Beberapa pelayan tampak sibuk dengan gelas kosong serta nampan ditangan. Manik Jongin tiba-tiba membulat, menyadari ada sosok yang diyakini adalah bocah nakal yang menolaknya beberapa hari lalu. Anak itu berbalut seragam pelayan dengan beberapa gelas kotor ditangan kanan.

Jongin meremas kaca gelas dengan erat ketika pemandangan yang buruk masuk pada indra penglihatannya. Kyungsoo berdiri disana dengan santai, berjalan kesana kemari diantara beberapa pandangan penuh birahi. Sesekali langkahnya dihadang oleh para pemuda yang haus akan _seks_ , manik mereka terlihat jelas terus memandang area bawah Kyungsoo bahkan tanpa rela berkedip. Jongin geram, kemarin anak itu menolak mentah Jongin dengan segala sisa martabatnya, namun saat ini ia bahkan berani bekerja kemari dan menjajakan tubuh dengan murah diantara para _sialan_ itu.

Kyungsoo hendak membersihkan meja selanjutnya ketika beberapa lelaki dengan raut menggoda menghadang jalannya. Anak itu tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui beberapa pasang mata yang sedari awal menaruh fokus penuh pada setiap gerik tubuhnya, namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin terkecoh. Ini haru hari pertama bekerja dengan gaji yang dijanjikan setidaknya lebih dari cukup daripada pekerjaan paruh waktu. Jadi Kyungsoo harus bertahan. Menahan segala hasrat emosi walau batinnya benar ingin menghajar orang-orang ini sampai mati ketika bahkan mereka berani menggoda.

Anak itu tidak ingin menggubris beberapa tubuh yang menghadangnya, maka ia memilih jalan lain untuk melanjutkan langkah. Namun belum sempat kakinya terangkat, ada satu tangan besar yang mencekal. Tubuh mereka berdekatan dengan intim, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan hawa menjijikan dari orang itu. Si laki-laki menyerinai ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menggeram rendah merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan. Orang-orang ini mungkin saja akan menerkam Kyungsoo beramai-ramai, memasuki lubangnya bersamaan setelahnya membuang tubuh itu ke semak-semak. Kyungsoo bergidik memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak, tidak memungkiri bahwa ia merasa takut. Sungguh, yang benar saja, mereka adalah enam orang dewasa berbadan besar. Mungkin beberapa diantaranya sudah beristri atau bahkan memiliki anak.

" _hey_ bocah, berapapun hargamu akan kami bayar bagaimana?" salah satu dari mereka berucap seduktif mendekat pada lubang telinga.

"jauhkan tangan menjijikan ini dari tanganku" jawabnya. Walaupun nada bicara Kyungsoo terlihat ketus, namun sirat akan ketakutan itu tidak tersaring. Terdengar dengan jelas bagaimana aksen getar itu mendominasi suaranya. Lawan bicara Kyungsoo terkekeh, mungkin saja lelaki ini tengah mengejek seberapa tinggi martabat seorang pelayan _club_ malam jika sudah berhadapan dengan lembaran _won_.

Belum sampai lelaki garang itu mendekatkan lagi bibirnya ketelinga si pelayan, Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menjauh. Sirat keterkejutan bernaung pada manik bulat yang lebih muda ketika berhasil bersitatap dengan Jongin. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuang rokok kelantai, memberi tatap nyalang pada segerombolan pria yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih tak rela berkedip menatap semua lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"dia milikku, cari milikmu yang lain" Jongin menggeram ditempat, memberi peringatan lawan bicaranya untuk mundur. Tentu saja orang-orang itu menurut, siapa yang berani melawan Kim Jongin beserta semua kuasanya.

* * *

Keduanya bersandar disisi mobil mewah si kaya. Kyungsoo masih diam sejak tadi, cengkraman tangan putih itu pada ujung kemeja Jongin masih bertaut. Lelaki yang lebih tua mendengus sebal, pasalnya tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menolong Kyungsoo, hanya saja ada sesuatu dari diri Jongin yang tidak menyukai pemandangan seperti Kyungsoo yang digoda dengan murah oleh orang-orang tua seperti tadi. Baginya Kyungsoo adalah anak sekolah yang hanya berteman dengan sepi. Siapa yang tahu anak manis ini memiliki tubuh yang seksi dan jago berkelahi.

"kau menolak tawaranku kemarin tapi menjajakan tubuhmu disini?"

"aku bekerja. Aku butuh uang" Jawab Kyungsoo terlampau cepat. Ia sudah menebak akan sesuatu bahwasannya Jongin akan bertanya hal seperti ini.

"aku bisa memberimu. Berhenti dari pekerjaan ini" Jongin menarik wajah Kyungsoo, sedikit tertegun karena manik itu begitu jernih bahkan Jongin bisa melihat bayang dirinya dari kedua iris Kyungsoo.

"aku hanya ingin mencari uang untuk hidup tanpa menjajakan tubuhku!" anak sekolah itu memberi tatap nyalang pada manik yang lebih tua. Tatap ini adalah yang pertama untuk Jongin, dua buah manik yang penuh dengan sirat benci berpadu luka. Lelaki kaya itu berusaha melembut, mungkin ini adalah bayang dirinya semasa dulu. Kyungsoo sama sepertinya, mereka sebatang kara. Hanya saja, Jongin lebih beruntung karena terlahir diantara timbunan harta. Sementara anak ini, _tunggu_ — _berapa pekerjaan yang dia punya ngomong-ngomong?_

"cari pekerjaan lain kalau begitu" kembali si kaya menyebar asap rokoknya, mengalihkan fokus dari manik luka si muda.

"dimanapun aku bekerja, lambat laun kalian akan tetap berlomba menawar tubuhku"

"salahkan tubuhmu yang begitu menggoda!"

"kau tidak membantu sama sekali"

"aku bahkan tidak berniat membantu" Kyungsoo melengos ditempat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin. Dirinya baru akan melangkah pergi namun urung ketika kembali pergelangannya dicekal kasar oleh tangan besar pemuda disebelah.

"mau kemana kau?" Kyungsoo mengkerutkan alis sebelum akhirnya menjawab

"kembali bekerja tentu saja"

"tidak, kau pulang denganku" kalimat Jongin mutlak masuk pada indra pendengaran si muda. Tanpa peringatan Jongin menarik pergelangan itu masuk kedalam mobil. Perlu tenaga untuk membuat anak ini menurut, pasalnya Kyungsoo meronta menolak mentah perintah mutlak si kaya.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" perintah kedua Jongin ketika keduanya sudah duduk didalam mobil. Kyungsoo membulatkan maniknya.

"kau gila?! Jika aku pulang, aku tidak dapat uang!"

Pada akhirnya semua berontak Kyungsoo berakhir, anak itu lelah dengan sendirinya. Memilih mengamati jalan sekitar dengan sesekali memberi petunjuk kepada Jongin arah rumahnya.

* * *

Mobil mewah itu tiba pada sebuah gang kecil diantara pertokoan padat penduduk. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa rumahnya masih jauh didalam gang, kendaraan tentu saja tidak bisa masuk kedalam sana. Namun Jongin memaksa untuk mengantar bocah itu sampai pada pintu rumah, dan Kyungsoo hanya mencibir sebagai respon. Setidaknya ia telah memperingati Jongin untuk tidak ikut masuk, dan benar saja Jongin sedikit menyesal setelahnya. Menaruh fokus penuh pada sepatu berlabel mewah yang kini ternoda dengan lumpur. Mulutnya berasap sembari mengutuk masih ada saja tempat seperti ini diantara gemerlap mewah kota indah Seoul.

"bagaimana jika kau tinggal dirumahku saja?" tawar Jongin ketika kali pertama ia mendudukan bokong pada lantai rumah itu. Bangunan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo teramat sederhana. Hanya sebuah ruang kosong dengan sedikit perabotan kumal. Retak dinding tercetak dibeberapa bagian, juga catnya bahkan rontok mengelupas. Jongin tidak membayangkan bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo ketika musim dingin tiba, karena asal kalian ketahui tidak ada pemanas ruangan didalam rumah ini.

"agar kau benar-benar bisa mencicipi tubuhku?" ujar si muda sebelum setelahnya ikut duduk disamping Jongin.

"tidak, _hey_ kita buat kesepakatan"

"apa maksudmu dengan kesepakatan?" manik Kyungsoo menyipit. Tersirat banyak keraguan dari kedua iris itu. Kyungsoo tidak lagi memiliki siapapun, dan percaya pada orang asing seperti Jongin bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"begini, kau tinggalkan tempat ini dan semua pekerjaanmu, kau akan mendapat pekerjaan dan tinggal dirumahku bagaimana?" Jongin berujar. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti air apa yang sedang mengalir pada kepala, menawarkan anak ini tempat tinggal juga pekerjaan membuatnya merasa sudah melakukan hal yang tepat.

"pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

"bekerja denganku tentu saja, kau bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kantor, membantuku menyusun bahan untuk presentasi, mengetikan beberapa _file_ penting yang kubutuhkan. Tunggu— kau perlu belajar giat, lulus dengan nilai baik dan kuliah ditempat yang bagus, kau bisa mengabdikan dirimu diperusahaanku sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?"

"itu semua pekerjaanmu. Kau hanya malas mengerjakan dan menyuruhku, itu sama saja dengan pembantu!" Kyungsoo berdecih setelahnya.

"yasudah jika kau menolak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" Jongin kembali menyelipkan satu batang rokok, menegakkan lututnya beranjak untuk pergi.

" _hey_ , aku tidak bilang akan menolak" Kyungsoo ikut berdiri, menghadang langkah si kaya. Lelaki muda itu bersiap untuk kembali melontarkan satu kalimat

"kau tau, itu tawaran yang benar-benar bagus. Hanya saja—" Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan untai kalimatnya, Jongin menginterupsi

"hanya saja apa? Kau masih berfikir aku akan tertarik padamu?"

" _Cih_ , kau memang tertarik padaku" anak itu menarik ujung kemeja Jongin, memaksa si lelaki kaya untuk kembali duduk sebelum kembali berbicara

"hanya saja, untuk apa kau melakukan itu? maksudku— aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan asisten, kau hanya ingin menolong. Jadi— untuk apa?"

Jongin menerjabkan maniknya lambat. Asal anak ini ketahui, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu menahu perkara isi otaknya. Namun sungguh, Jongin butuh seorang asisten. Seseorang yang dapat mengatur semua pekerjaan ketika dirumah, karena melelahkan menjadi seorang pimpinan dengan seonggok kertas tugas yang terus menumpuk setiap jamnya.

"tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya— karena kita sama. Kita sebatang kara dan sejujurnya aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri ketika sedang berhadapan denganmu" orang kaya itu menjawab tanpa menaruh fokus pada manik lawan bicara.

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alis sebagai respon, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan segalanya. Berharap dalam hati bahwa menerima tawaran orang ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah perkara.

* * *

Ini baru hari keempat Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa bocah miskin itu tinggal di rumahnya, namun siapa yang tau penyesalan telah tertimbun didalam hati. Pasalnya Jongin menyukai keteraturan, ia selalu rapih dalam melakukan berbagai hal. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak. Anak itu tetaplah anak sekolah yang selalu bangun siang, terlambat setiap kali berangkat dan jorok terhadap beberapa hal.

Jongin bisa akui bahwasannya Kyungsoo anak yang pintar, ia bahkan bisa cepat mengerti semua pekerjaan Jongin dalam satu malam. Mengerjakan sisa bahan presentasi sampai menyusun semua proposal, bahkan tulisan tangannya lebih rapih dari pada sekretaris Jongin dikantor.

" _hey_ kyungsoo aku tidak pulang malam ini" Jongin berkata acuh sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya keatas. Anak itu tetap sibuk dengan layar ditelevisi, maka Jongin memutar bola mata malas, ia berjalan dan menekan tombol _off_ pada _remote_ , membuat si muda menyemburkan protes.

"aku tidak pulang malam ini, dimana kau letakkan berkasku kemarin?"

"ada dikamar, carilah sendiri! _Hey_ — kemarikan benda itu!" Kyungsoo melengking ketika Jongin menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar si muda tanpa mengembalikan _remote_ itu kembali.

Ini bahkan baru kali pertama Jongin masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo, seperti dugaannya ruangan ini begitu berantakan. Lihat saja, buku dan pakaian berserakan dimana-mana. Ketika Jongin menemukan apa yang dicari, si kaya itu mengalihkan fokus pada selembar kertas yang terselip diantara selimut. Mengikuti hasratnya untuk menarik selebaran kemudian meniti keseluruhan yang tertera.

* * *

Ini adalah harinya, hari dimana Kyungsoo akan menyanyi diantara pandang manik penonton pada acara tahunan sekolah. Ajang bakat yang diadakan secara rutin guna menunjukan beberapa potensi anak didik, melibatkan beberapa tamu penting serta wali setiap murid. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempunyai seseorang yang akan datang sebagai walinya, karena tentu saja ia sebatang kara dan siapa yang mau menjadi wali seorang anak badung yang hanya terlambat setiap hari seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo selalu sendirian, hidupnya hanya untuk bekerja dan belajar. Akademiknya bagus, namun ia tergolong anak nakal yang selalu mencari perkara.

Setiap perayaan ajang bakat, anak itu kerap menjadi sorotan karena pita suaranya memproduksi alunan seidah pelangi sore, semerdu kicau burung pagi hari serta meleleh bak senja yang menyimpan segudang bias. Namun miris, tidak pernah ada seorang yang menyambutnya ketika turun dari panggung. Ia selalu sendirian dan menarik pandang beberapa orang yang menatapnya iba. Hari ini terjadi lagi, sebuah ajang bakat yang lambat laun membuat Kyungsoo muak. Sekolah akan tetap menjadikannya sebagai penyanyi puncak, dan Kyungsoo tentu akan melihat _lagi_ kursi walinya yang selalu kosong.

Kaki putih itu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju panggung, berbalut rapih kemeja biru tua dengan jas hitam gelap sebagai luaran. Diatas panggung, anak itu disambut oleh suara nyaring para teman wanitanya, Kyungsoo jelas tampan tentu saja. Ketika manik itu mencoba untuk berani menyapu kearah penonton, irisnya membola. Kursi itu tidak lagi kosong. Ada seseorang disana. Seorang lelaki tampan lengkap dengan seluruh kemewahannya. Orang itu adalah si tuan kaya raya Kim Jongin, duduk manis dengan satu _bucket_ bunga ditangan kanan. Bibir itu menciptakan lengkung sempurna. Mata elangnya mengerling kearah Kyungsoo.

Baru kali ini Jongin melihat senyum rekah Kyungsoo. Anak miskin itu tersenyum begitu cerah setelah melihat Jongin duduk disana. Ketika si kaya mendengar setiap alunan nada milik Kyungsoo, tidak memungkiri apapun bahwa _amazing_ adalah satu kata yang paling pas terucap saat ini.

" _Cih_ — lihat dia, begitu sombong dengan suara itu" Jongin bermonolog kemudian terkekeh setelahnya.

* * *

" _Hyung_!" bocah berumur belasan tahun itu berlari kearah Tuan kaya raya Kim. Tangannya terlentang melayang diudara, bersiap untuk menghamburkan tubuh pada sosok disebrang. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, menanamkan wajah pada belikat si kaya.

"kau datang! Aku tidak percaya kali ini ada yang datang untukku! Aku senang sekali!" suara Kyungsoo teredam pundak Jongin. Lelaki kaya itu tertegun sejenak, menyadari betapa menyedihkan nasib Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya Jongin ragu ketika kertas edaran itu ada dihadapnya. Disana tertera satu undangan ajang bakat untuk wali murid milik Kyungsoo. Tentu saja anak itu hanya menyimpannya, siapa yang akan datang jika tidak memiliki siapapun. Pada akhirnya, Jongin memilih mengikuti kata hati.

Disinilah ia sekarang, berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo diantara anak lain yang juga sibuk bergurau dengan keluarga masing-masing. Otak Jongin kembali berisikan Kyungsoo, bagaimana anak itu bertahan diantara kesendirian bertahun-tahun lamanya. _Bukankah itu sungguh menyakitkan?_

" _hey hey_ aku akan mati karena sesak bernafas, lepaskan anak bodoh"

"tidak mau! Ini kali pertama aku berpelukan setelah ajang bakat, kau tahu _hyung_ biasanya aku hanya melihat mereka yang memiliki keluarga lengkap" rengek si muda. Jongin memilih mengalah, membiarkan anak itu bersarang diantara pelukan mereka. Kyungsoo bukanlah anak yang akan bermanja ria seperti saat ini, sekilas Jongin mampu menerka bahwa si muda adalah seorang tertutup. Membangun batasan berdinding tebal dengan banyak sekat.

"ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau memanggilku _Hyung_?"

"sejak sekarang. Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ — atau bagaimana jika _ahjussi_? Atau _Samchon_?" Kyungsoo tergelak setelahnya, membiarkan umpatan Jongin memenuhi gendang telinga.

* * *

 _Ini adalah awal mula dimana seorang casanova kelas kakap jatuh dalam pesona seorang anak lelaki miskin. Berulang kali menawar harga tubuh si anak badung namun tak diindahkan sama sekali. Si casanova tampan berusaha untuk tetap menyukai dada besar wanita sebagai peralihan, namun sekuat apapun batinnya mengelak, dua bongkahan besar milik si miskin tetap mengubah arah orientasinya._

.

.

.

To be Continue..

.

.

Haloo, sebelumnya terimakasih kalau-kalau dari kalian banyak yang mau menyembatkan diri membaca cerita ini, semoga banyak review kritik dan saran hehe:)

See youu!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ketika sang Casanova unggul kehilangan minatnya terhadap lubang wanita-**

.

Giacomo Girolamo Casanova, siapa yang tidak mengenal dia dengan 132 kisah cintanya? Lahir di Venesia di tahun 1725, ketika kota itu masih menjadi pusat kejahatan, judi dan karnaval. Seorang pria nakal, ahli wanita dan petualang seks. Pria yang akan mengatakan apapun untuk merayu dan meniduri wanita. Seorang penikmat minuman dan makanan di Eropa Tengah sekitar abad ke-18, pensiun untuk menuliskan petualangan seksualnya secara grafis.

Pada jaman milenium, casanova identik dengan kehidupan seorang pria flamboyan dengan banyak wanita di sisinya. Lambang bagi seorang keparat petualang seks. Sebutan untuk seorang yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding _player_. Tokoh dalam kisah ini salah satunya. Seorang _player_ unggul dengan sebutan casanova kelas kakap.

* * *

Anak itu adalah seorang yatim juga piatu. Memilih untuk menyongsong hidupnya seorang diri dengan memangku pada pekerjaan apapun sehari-hari. Ada satu titik dimana dirinya begitu terpuruk dengan apa yang diberi tuhan pada tubuhnya. Sebuah pahat indah yang dicipta sehingga menjadi perhatian setiap pasang mata. Ia tidak peduli, karena bocah ini hanya peduli dengan uang.

Semua waktu yang saling berkejaran terus berlanjut dan semua menjadi yang terindah sekaligus yang terburuk ketika anak ini bertemu dengan seorang casanova mapan dengan wajah dewa. Satu lagi karya indah sang kuasa yang menawari satu pekerjaan dengan imbalan besar.

* * *

 _"ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau memanggilku Hyung?"_

 _"sejak sekarang. Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu hyung— atau bagaimana jika ahjussi? Atau Samchon?" Kyungsoo tergelak setelahnya, membiarkan umpatan Jongin memenuhi gendang telinga._

 _._

 _._

 **CASANOVA**

-Biancadeo-

.

Chapter Two

.

Jongin terlampau kerap pulang dini hari, membawa wajah wanita baru setiap sampai pada pintu apartemen. Jika sudah begitu, Kyungsoo harus membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu dikamar, keduanya akan mendesah sepanjang malam, membuat si muda kesulitan mengecap mimpi. Tak tahu kah ia jika saja Kyungsoo bahkan belum genap berumur 18 tahun, suara-suara seperti itu belum layak masuk pada gendang telinganya. _Jadi— jika benar Kyungsoo belum genap 18 tahun bagaimana anak itu bisa bekerja di sebuah club malam?_

Kyungsoo harus mengakui, lelaki kaya itu adalah seorang _casanova_ unggul. Semua wanitanya berwajah mulus tanpa cacat. Mereka akan suka rela menurunkan bawahan mereka untuk dibobol.

Kali ini Jongin kembali pulang ketika jam pada nakas menunjukan waktu dua dini hari, dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya masih sibuk dengan film tengah malam. Anak muda itu mendengus sebal karena Jongin yang pulang pada jam sekian adalah Jongin yang mabuk lengkap dengan satu lagi wajah baru, itu memberi teguran keras pada si muda bahwa kembali ia akan mendengar desahan nista dari kamar sebelah. _Ugh_.

Kyungsoo kaget bukan main melihat Jongin masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kali ini tanpa wajah baru yang bergelanyut manja pada lengan, orang kaya itu berjalan sempoyongan lengkap dengan beberapa luka lebam diwajah.

"oh astaga _hyung_! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" si muda segera menyambar lengan Jongin, memapah orang mabuk itu segara masuk kekamar. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo malas jika harus mengurus si tampan yang sedang mabuk. Ia mengomel seperti ibu-ibu pasar, karena _demi tuhan_ Jongin berat dan sungguh bau.

Memastikan tubuh tidak sadar Jongin tergeletak tenang pada kasur besarnya, si muda beralih membuka sepatu serta atasan Jongin. Otak pintar itu menyimpulkan bahwa orang kaya ini pasti muntah atau semacamnya, karena seluruh tubuhnya lengket dan kotor. Memutar bola mata jengah, maka dengan malas Kyungsoo mengambil seember air bersih dari kamar mandi untuk sedikit membersihkan tubuh Jongin. Setelahnya, kaki itu beranjak menuju almari mewah si kaya, mengambil baju paling nyaman dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dengan samar Jongin membuka sedikit kelopaknya sayu. Orang itu mungkin saja menyadari sesuatu namun urung karena pengaruh alkohol.

Kyungsoo berulang kali menguap disamping ranjang si kaya, maka memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar. Baru saja berniat hendak menegakkan lutut, lengannya seperti dicengkram kuat oleh sebuah tangan besar. Anak muda itu meringis pelan, menyadari Jongin mencekal lengannya.

"tetaplah disini" katanya pelan.

"baiklah. Lepaskan tanganmu, itu sakit bodoh" kyungsoo menghempas kasar tangan Jongin. Esok hari Kyungsoo bersumpah akan meminta uang jajan lebih sebagai imbalan menjaganya hari ini. _Esok hari apanya, bukankah ini sudah pagi?_

Si tampan itu memperhatikan wajah lelah Kyungsoo, bagaimana rahang itu menguap berulang membuatnya gemas. Kyungsoo anak badung dan manis sekaligus, Jongin tidak mengelak itu dua fakta tersebut. Satu lagi fakta tentang Kyungsoo, bahwa tubuhnya saat ini sungguh membuat Jongin menegak ludah bulat. Orang kaya itu memang mabuk, tapi bukan berarti dirinya buta dan tidak menyadari bahwa santapan lezat sedang bersemayam didepan mata.

"berapa kira-kira hargamu?" Jongin menangkap sayu manik Kyungsoo yang membulat seketika.

"aku tidak menjualnya"

"aku bisa menawar tubuhmu dengan harga tinggi"

"kau seorang keparat yang kerap meniduri wanita _hyung_ , aku bahkan tidak memiliki buah dada"

"bukankah kau mau membalas semua yang telah kuberikan?" Jongin menyerinai licik.

"apa kau akan mengusirku jika aku belum mampu membayarnya?" Kyungsoo kembali membuat sungging manis pada wajah, membuat Jongin berdecih setelahnya.

Melihat Jongin menarik selimutnya sampai pada pangkal hidung, Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Beranjak dari duduknya hendak keluar, namun Jongin kembali menginterupsi dengan meminta Kyungsoo menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ada hal yang janggal dari Jongin, lelaki itu bahkan selalu menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu paling rendah, itupun ia masih tidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

Mengikuti kata hati maka Kyungsoo kembali mendekat, tangannya terulur menyentuh kening si tampan. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menyadari suhu si kaya begitu tinggi. Jongin demam, ya setidaknya itu yang bisa dipastikan oleh si anak miskin.

"untuk apa kau mabuk jika sedang sakit?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari berlalu, mengambil beberapa kotak obat didalam lemari. Sementara lelaki yang lebih tua bergeming, merasa sekujur tubuhnya berselimut dengan es padahal banyak peluh membanjiri dahi. Kepalanya terus berdenyut seperti dihujam palu sebesar karam. Namun, ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, bibir si tampan kembali menciptakan sungging tipis.

"apa kau akan mengobatiku?"

"aku bahkan bukan seorang dokter" Si muda berkata sembari mendudukan diri disamping ranjang. Mengambil beberapa obat penurun panas kemudian memasukan paksa butir itu pada mulut lelaki yang lebih tua. Menurut Kyungsoo, ada lagi satu sisi Jongin yang ia baru saja ketahui, bahwasannya lelaki itu tidak menyukai rasa pahit. Sungguh sulit membuat Jongin menelan butir penyembuh itu, Kyungsoo mengernyit geram. Bahkan anak umur lima tahun pun sudah tidak rewel mengkonsumsi obat dengan kadar kepahitan yang lebih tinggi.

" _hey_ kyungsoo, mungkin saja jika aku bisa mencicipi tubuhmu, aku bisa sehat kembali" Jongin berucap dengan lirih. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk menyadari suara Jongin yang parau.

"yasudah tidak usah kembali sehat" jawab si muda dengan enteng. Sungguh Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin menanggapi tawaran Jongin. Yang benar saja, orang ini adalah seorang maniak wanita, tertarik dengannya hanya omong kosong belaka.

Jongin berdecak setelahnya, menoleh kearah lain dan memilih untuk berhenti berfokus pada tubuh molek itu. Melihat itu Kyungsoo membuang nafas berat, kantuknya hilang dan dirinya memilih untuk mendudukan diri pada ruang kosong sebelah Jongin. Si muda menyadarkan punggung pada sandaran kayu tempat tidur dan meluruskan kakinya, tangan itu merogoh ponsel dalam saku kemudian memainkan permainan guna mengusir penat. Keduanya kini berada di ranjang _super_ besar Jongin, dengan jarak lebar yang memisahkan tentu saja.

Dari posisi tidak berjarak yang sengaja mereka ciptakan, si muda baru menyadari bahwa Jongin yang tertidur adalah sisi lain Jongin yang tampan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari jka saja maniak wanita seperti Jongin akan memiliki wajah malaikat ketika tertidur. Pada akhirnya sampai matahari benar-benar menampakan bias, bocah itu terus saja berfokus pada pahat wajah milik Jongin.

* * *

waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari ketika Jongin mendapati dirinya masih berkutat dengan seonggok dokumen yang berhias pada meja. Memutuskan untuk beralih meregangkan otot, lelaki itu beranjak keluar kamar hendak mengambil air. Baru beberapa langkah kaki itu bergerak, gendang telinganya menangkap satu suara gaduh. Maka Jongin beralih haluan mencari asal muasal suara. Memutuskan untuk menyalakan saklar lampu kemudian mendapati seorang bocah lengkap dengan seragamnya sedang meringis merasakan sakit pada sekitar betis. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam dengan darah diberbagai sudut. Bukan lagi sesuatu yang besar menangkap basah Kyungsoo dengan keadaan yang serupa, namun _what the fucking hell, this is two freaking o'clock man. Dimana akan kau temukan sekolah yang baru memulangkan anak muridnya pada jam sekian?_

"katakan, dari mana saja kau?" Jongin memilih untuk membuka suara. Kyungsoo memang anak nakal, menurutnya anak yang nakal sudah seharusnya diberi pelajaran.

Sampai berselang beberapa detik, Jongin tidak juga menemukan jawaban Kyungsoo. Anak itu memilih mendudukan diri dan mendesis pelan karena luka yang tidak sengaja bergesek dengan kulit sofa.

"kau mau menjawabku atau tidak?" melihat Jongin yang mulai geram, Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh.

"tidak. Urusi saja urusanmu" Katanya. Kali ini Jongin menarik kasar lengan yang lebih muda, mencengkram kuat kerah seragamnya sebelum kemudian mendorong tubuh itu hingga tersunggur diatas marmer.

"kau tau berapa banyak aku ditelfon oleh guru sialanmu itu karena kau selalu berbuat masalah, jadilah anak yang baik dan berhentilah bermasalah!" Amarah Jongin telah sampai pada ubun-ubun. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang menghimpit, orang itu bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri ditambah masih harus mengurusi semua kenakalan Kyungsoo mulai membuatnya jengah.

"berapa harga yang akan kau tawar untuk tubuhku?" kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh di muda sukses membuat Jongin mengernyitkan alis. Anak ini berwajah sendu, ada banyak kilat kesedihan dari dalam manik bulat itu.

"beritahu aku dulu, darimana saja kau?" otak Jongin bereaksi cepat. Tubuh Kyungsoo masihlah menggoda tentu saja, namun dirinya hanya belum ingin membicarakan tawaran itu lagi.

"aku sedang butuh uang" Kyungsoo memperbaiki cara duduknya, maniknya menaruh fokus penuh pada manik yang lebih tua.

"aku sedang butuh alasanmu, kau tinggal dirumah ini jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya! Kau tahu, tak ada anak sekolah yang masih berkeliaran pada waktu dini hari seperti ini!"

"maafkan aku—" Jongin tertegun. Asal kalian tahu, ini adalah kali pertama kata 'maaf' yang terlihat tulus keluar dari bibir hati milik Kyungsoo.

"—aku bertengkar dengan seseorang untuk mendapatkan kembali uangku" lanjutnya. Anak berseragam itu menunggu respon Jongin, namun si lelaki tampan tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

"aku memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu disebuah rumah makan. Aku sedang butuh uang dalam jumlah besar dan aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku— benar-benar membutuhkan uangmu"

"untuk apa?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu" Jongin tersenyum miring. Tidak ada untungnya pula untuk si tampan mengetahui alasan Kyungsoo, ia siap menawar berapapun untuk tubuh molek yang satu ini. Kilat nafsu bergumul pada otaknya, membayangkan tubuh polos anak itu bermandikan peluh dibawah kuasanya sungguh membuat Jongin lupa akan darat.

"sudah kukatakan sejak awal, menolakku hanya akan membuang waktumu" Jongin terkekeh rendah setelahnya. Senyum licik terpampang jelas pada wajah yang lebih tua, membuat Kyungsoo berdecih. Kalau saja lelaki itu tidak mapan, bocah itu mungkin saja sudah berobek mulut Jongin menjadi beberapa bagian.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana jika satu bulan" tawar Jongin.

"apa maksudmu dengan satu bulan?"

"kau milikku selama satu bulan— seluruh tubuhmu"

"Ap—? _Hey_ , keparat Jongin, kau kemanakan isi otakmu?! Kau fikir aku bersedia menjadi budak seksmu selama satu bulan?!"

"jika kau menolak tidak masalah buatku, asal kau tahu aku akan memberi berapapun yang kau mau untuk satu bulan bisa memiliki tubuh ini" Jongin berkata seduktif. Telunjuk yang lebih tua bersentuh dengan kulit Kyungsoo, dengan sensual Jongin mulai menggerakan jemarinya turun dari pangkal leher sampai pada belikat si muda. Jemari itu mengarah pada wajah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada satu luka yang tercetak disudut bibir yang lebih muda.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terluka, aku benci darah— Ah, mari kita membuat perjanjian dan aku akan memberi berapapun yang kau mau"

Kyungsoo bergeming ditempat. Anak itu sangat tau bahwa tubuhnya tidak pernah gagal merubah orientasi normal seseorang, _namun— hey yang benar saja_ , Jongin adalah maniak wanita. Bukan suatu hal yang wajar untuknya tertarik secara seksual terhadap Kyungsoo.

Benar-benar tidak pernah terbesit pada otak si muda bahwa dirinya akan berakhir menjadi seorang budak seks. Budak seks untuk seorang lelaki casanova. Selama satu bulan penuh.

* * *

Sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak perjanjian laknat itu berikrar. Tidak ada yang terjadi, kesibukan Jongin dan kenakalan Kyungsoo menjadi penghalang keduanya berhubungan. Kyungsoo selalu siap setiap kali Jongin kelelahan dan memandang birahi kearahnya, namun selalu urung tatkala lelaki itu menyadari seonggok kertas yang tak dapat dihindari sama sekali. Tentu saja Kyungsoo bahagia, namun perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Bagaimanapun untuk 25 hari kedepan dirinya masih dibawah kuasa Jongin.

Kembali Kyungsoo berkutat pada tugas sekolahnya, hukuman dari pengajar untuk mengerjakan berlembar-lembar halaman membuat lelaki muda itu menggerutu sepanjang hari. Ketika tengah bersiap dengan pensil ditangan kanan, suara bel pintu apartemen mengusik gendang telinga. Anak itu menggeram kesal, melempar pensil kesembarang arah kemudian menghentakan kaki menuju pintu utama.

Menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya kemudian menciptakan sungging halus pada wajah ketika mendapati teman Jongin – _Juno_ berdiri didepan pintu, orang itu tersenyum bodoh dengan dua kantong belanjaan menggantung bebas pada kedua tangan.

"Ah, Kyungsoo- _ssi long time no see!_ " kata si tamu dengan ceria. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah kemudian mundur selangkah memberi ruang kepada Juno untuk masuk.

"yeah, sudah lama yaa _hyung_ " si muda menutup pintu dengan pelan sebelum setelahnya menyeret kaki menuju dapur, membawakan dua buah kaleng soda kepada Juno.

"Ah terimakasih, apa Jongin belum pulang?"

"belum. Dia baru akan pulang tengah malam nanti"

"ah, benar-benar sibuk" bartender kaya itu meletakan kaleng kosong soda dimeja kemudian menyandarkan diri pada sofa. Merasa canggung, tangan lentik Kyungsoo meraih _remote_ dan mengganti beberapa channel dengan asal.

"kyungsoo- _ssi_ " Juno berkata dengan tatap manik mengarah pada layar televisi. Hening sejenak sebelum kemudian si lawan bicara bergumam rendah sebagai respon.

"apa kau terlibat semacam kontrak seks dengan Jongin?" hampir saja anak itu tersedak liurnya sendiri. Orang ini benar-benar _to the point, sialan_.

"Uh— yeah" jawab Kyungsoo dengan pasrah. Diletakan kembali remote diatas meja kemudian dengan malas ikut menyandarkan diri pada sandaran sofa.

"woah, hebat!" manik Juno bersinar ketika berkata. Maniknya menyiratkan bias bahagia dengan kentara.

"apa yang hebat dari menjadi seorang budak seks? Apalagi keparat itu adalah maniak wanita, dan aku adalah lelaki"

"disitulah letak kehebatannya" kyungsoo mengernyitkan alis. Menaruh fokus pada manik Juno yang sedang berbinar dari samping. Si muda tidak berniat untuk menjawab apapun, kepalanya bisa menjadi pening jika perjanjian tolol itu kembali bersarang pada sela otaknya. Menyadari lawan bicara yang tidak berniat untuk memberi respon, maka Juno melanjutkan

"kau adalah ketertarikan pertama seorang Kim Jongin"

* * *

 _"kau adalah ketertarikan pertama seorang Kim Jongin"_

Bagaimanapun perkataan Juno masih terus terngiang dengan jelas, setiap untai kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis bartender mapan itu terus menjadi fokus Kyungsoo.

 _"Jongin adalah keparat kecil penyuka wanita. Tidak ada satu wanitapun yang lolos dari pesonanya. Asal kau tau, dulu jauh sebelum saat ini Jongin adalah anak yang manis. Senyum cerah kerap terpancar indah pada wajah"_

 _"lalu, apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, workaholic, penyuka minum, player unggul. Ugh, apakah ada hal baik yang melekat pada dirinya?"_

 _"Waktu itu adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin, dan kabar buruk masuk pada gendang telinganya tepat sepuluh menit sebelum pesta dimulai. Mobil yang dikendarai kedua orang tua Jongin menabrak sebuah truk besar. Keduanya langsung tewas ditempat" Juno mengakhiri kalimat dengan menyelipkan satu batang rokok kemudian menyesapnya dalam. Dirasa tidak ada respon yang berarti dari lawan bicara, maka Juno melanjutkan_

 _"Jongin menjadi sangat pendiam. Dia tidak tidur, tidak makan dan tidak mandi selama satu minggu penuh. Kala itu, seluruh keluarga Jongin tinggal di China termasuk juga kakak kandungnya. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk terbang kembali ke Korea guna menghibur keluarga termuda, namun— pesawat yang ditumpangi keluarga Jongin jatuh"_

 _"Ap— apa? Jatuh? Mereka semua mati?"_

 _"Ya. mereka— semuanya tewas. Kejadian itu tepat sepuluh hari setelah kematian kedua orang tua Jongin. Setelahnya, anak itu tumbuh dengan membangun banyak sekat. Hidup sendiri tanpa percaya pada apapun dan pada siapapun. Tentu saja anak itu terpukul, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya berturut-turut— Ia dikelilingi oleh segerombolan manusia yang gila akan harta, orang-orang itu hendak merebut semua timbunan harta milik kedua orang tua Jongin. Maka, dengan hanya bermodalkan nekat ia melangkah maju demi mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi jerih payah ayah juga ibunya."_

 _"aku— tidak tahu ada kehidupan yang semacam itu"_

 _"Ya, awalnya aku juga tidak menyangka kehidupan temanku sungguh menyedihkan" Setelah kalimat terakhir Juno. Keheningan kembali menyeruak diantara keduanya. Lelaki yang lebih muda sibuk dengan pikiran dalam rongga otak, membuat Juno akhirnya kembali berucap_

 _"Jongin tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan yang serius. Diotaknya hanya ada wanita. Seperti katamu, hampir tidak ada hal baik yang melekat pada diri Jongin. Sampai dia memiliki ketertarikan terhadapmu"_

 _"bukankah itu tidak normal? Maksudku— yeah, kami sesama lelaki"_

 _"apa saat ini dunia mempermasalahkan gender dalam sebuah percintaan?"_

 _"tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja— oh ayolah dia adalah seorang casanova, mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta dengan penis orang lain!"_

 _"itu akan lebih baik dari pada dia harus menyandang gelar casanova semasa hidup. Itu adalah julukan yang buruk"_

 _"benar juga" Anak yang lebih muda menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran sofa, menghembus nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya ikut menyematkan sebatang rokok._

 _"bisakah kau selalu dekat dengan Jongin?"_

 _"tidakkah perjanjian nista itu belum cukup?"_

 _"Ah, tidak— maksudku bukan dekat yang seperti itu"_

 _"lalu?"_

 _"jadilah teman Jongin"_

* * *

"Orang sombong itu, mana mau dia berteman denganku" monolog si muda. Anak itu menengadah kepada langit. Setidaknya tuhan tidak memberi ingatan bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo seharusnya. Ia sudah tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak kecil dan hanya satu kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa kehilangan. Selebihnya tak ada yang menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo walau sebatang kara. Anak itu bersyukur atas itu sehingga tidak perlu mengalami penderitaan mendalam. Kaki putihnya memutuskan untuk bergerak maju, menghindari hujan yang diyakini akan segera datang karena mendung sudah bersemayam pada langit.

Sampai pada pintu apartemen, jemarinya lincah menekan password kemudian melangkah masuk. Didalam sana, anak itu mendapati ruangan gelap gulita, memutuskan untuk meraih saklar lampu dan maniknya membulat menyadari betapa kotornya seluruh isi ruangan. Jongin ada disana, terduduk diatas kulit sofa dengan sebelah tangan memainkan gelas kosong. Ada banyak bekas minuman keras, _condom_ dan tissue teronggok dilantai. Melihat itu Kyungsoo memijit keningnya pelan.

"ini bahkan masih sore dan kau sudah mabuk?" katanya sembari tangan itu memunguti berbagai barang yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya.

"kau belum memberiku pelayanan sama sekali Kyungsoo" Jongin mengucap kalimatnya dengan lirih, menegakan tubuh kemudian berjalan sempoyongan.

Lelaki yang lebih muda membeku ditempat. Dirinya telah siap untuk kejadian apapun, karena cepat atau lambat lubangnya juga akan dibobol oleh laki-laki ini. Kyungsoo bukan lelaki yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab, maka selama satu bulan kedepan seluruh milik Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Jongin.

Jongin maju selangkah demi selangkah, memperkecil jarak keduanya. Bocah itu melangkah mundur dengan wajah penuh sirat ketakutan, maka Jongin menyerinai licik. Sudah cukup untuknya selama ini menahan semua birahi ketika bertatap dengan Kyungsoo, semua pekerjaan _sialan_ itu membuatnya harus menahan nafsu bahkan ketika kesepakatan nista mereka sudah menjadi ultimatum.

"mau apa kau?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Anak badung itu meremas ujung kemeja, biasanya tangan itu akan melawan namun apalah dayanya saat ini ketika sebuah kontrak lebih berkuasa.

"menikmati layananmu tentu saja" si kaya menciptakan satu lagi sungging licik.

Maka ketika Kyungsoo tersudut, Jongin memenjarakan anak itu diantara kedua lengan. Jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa sepersekian centi, bahkan hidungnya bersentuh lembut dengan hidung bangir si muda. Jongin harus akui anak ini begitu hobi mencari masalah, gemar bertengkar dan tiada harinya dijalani tanpa sebuah atau dua buah hukuman. Namun disaat seperti ini, bahkan mendongakpun Kyungsoo menolak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya tersengal tidak beratur.

"apa kau begitu takut?"

"aku tidak pernah takut akan apapun" kali ini si miskin mendongak, beradu manik dengan lawannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci didepan.

Seperti seorang kesetanan, Jongin meraup bibir hati yang lebih muda. Menerobos masuk dalam kehangatan bibir itu sampai pada titik dimana Kyungsoo menggeram rendah dan meremas lengan yang lebih tua. Rasa anyir merasuk pada indra pengecap kedunya ketika dirasa darah mengalir dari daging didalam mulut Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin bahkan tak mengindahkan sama sekali, bibir itu lebih nikmat dari apapun. Berapapun jumlah bibir yang pernah diterobos masuk oleh lidah Jongin, tak ada satupun yang lebih nikmat dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Lama Jongin menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut si muda, akhirnya tangan itu menuntun pelan tubuh molek Kyungsoo menuju sofa empuk didalam ruangan. Mengabaikan barang yang masih berserakan tanpa melepas pangutan mereka. Lelaki yang lebih tua melepas pangutan, membiarkan Kyungsoo meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum setelahnya mendorong pelan tubuh itu pada sofa.

Bibir Jongin berpindah pada perpotongan leher si miskin, menyesapnya kuat sampai menimbulkan bekas keunguan. Perlahan, kancing kemeja Kyungsoo terlepas, menampilkan sebuah pahat tubuh menggiyurkan. Nafas Jongin tak teratur tatkala dihadapnya tersaji santapan besar, lekuk tubuh indah yang diidamkan. Bahkan karya tuhan pada tubuh ini lebih hebat dari imajinasinya, putih bersih tanpa secerca luka pun.

Lelaki kaya itu mulai beralih pada perut Kyungsoo, membuka celana si muda sampai bersentuh kulit dengan penis itu. Tangan kekar Jongin menangkup gumpalan daging besar milik yang lebih muda, meremasnya kuat sampai kemerahan. Tak ada desahan yang berarti, hanya geraman rendah si bocah sampai erangan Jongin ketika penisnya secara tak sengaja bersentuh dengan milik Kyungsoo.

Decitan sofa terdengar ketika milik Jongin beradu dengan lubang Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih tua bergumul dalam kenikmatan, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari lubang bocah ini. Pemandangan Kyungsoo yang menggeliat karena hentakan Jongin sungguh membuatnya kagum. Bagaimana bibir hati itu sedikit terbuka dengan peluh berhias diberbagai sudut.

Kala itu, pendengaran Jongin menangkap satu desah keluar dari pita suara yang lebih muda. Lelaki itu sedikit terpaku, kemudian menyerinai puas.

 _"mereka bilang tubuhku bagus. Kau tau, aku bisa mengubah semua orientasi normal hanya dengan satu desah"_

Dan itu menjadi valid setelah persetubuhan mereka hari ini.

* * *

Ketika terik matahari sudah berbias terang sementara suara erangan Jongin serta omelan Kyungsoo memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Kyungsoo, kau ini bisa lembut sedikit tidak si— YA! Jangan ditekan bodoh!"

"berhenti mengeluh _hyung_ , masih untung aku berbaik hati mengobati luka sialanmu ini. Kau seharusnya tahu sebentar lagi aku berangkat sekolah jadi aku—"

"berhentilah berbicara bodoh, ulah siapa punggungku jadi seperti ini"

"HEY, tidakkah kau sadar semalam yang kita lakukan adalah bergulat?!"

"semalam adalah seks yang hebat!"

"Hebat kepalamu! Kupikir semalam kau akan membunuhku!"

"kau yang membunuhku, mencakarku disemua bagian. Ingatkan aku untuk memotong kukumu sebelum besok kita melakukannya lagi"

"melakukan apa?"

"seks, apa lagi?"

"YA! Apa kau gila? Hari ini semua tubuhku sakit, aku bahkan tidak berfikir bagaimana nanti aku akan berjalan disekolah" Jongin terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Meringis ringan tatkala Kyungsoo menekan bagian yang luka. Anak ini pasti memiliki dendam kesumat, pasalnya seks pertama Kyungsoo adalah seks terganas yang pernah Jongin rasakan. Dan Jongin benar-benar bisa menjadi gila hanya dengan mendengar satu desah dari pita suara si muda.

* * *

Ini sudah kali ke-lima Jongin menapakkan langkah pada marmer sekolah megah Kyungsoo, anak itu tetap saja anak nakal dengan segalam macam masalah. Pengajar Kyungsoo tadi siang melapor bahwasannya anak itu adu tinju dengan temannya dilapangan basket sekolah. Bukanlah hal aneh lagi bagi Jongin, dan pemuda kaya itu sudah terbiasa karenanya. Menjadi anak beretikat baik bukanlah keahlian seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"bisakah kau berhenti merepotkanku?" Jongin berucap setelah beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Seperti biasa, tak ada raut penyesalan sama sekali dari pancaran wajah itu. _Anak ini benar-benar._

"jika aku berhenti berulah, kau tidak akan memperhatikanku"

"Cih— kau tahu aku adalah manusia tersibuk"

"ya, siapa yang tidak tahu hal itu. Pulanglah!"

"jangan terus berulah, kau pikir aku tidak bosan mengurusi laporan dari pengajarmu itu?!" Omel yang lebih tua. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

Sudah sepuluh hari tepat setelah perjanjian itu menjadi sebuah ultimatum dan sudah kali ketiga mereka bercinta dengan ganas. Itu membuat keduanya menjadi dekat. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang menyukai buah dada wanita, hanya ada Jongin dengan obsesinya terhadap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"baiklah sana pergi!" baru langkah ketiga kaki jenjang itu menjauh, tubuh si kaya kembali berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekat dan menatap manik yang lebih muda.

"sebenarnya— mau kau apakan uang itu?"

"uang apa?"

"uang yang kau minta padaku" setelah Jongin berucap. Jeda panjang tertimbun diantara keduanya. Yang lebih muda mengernyitkan alis kemudian kembali mendengus

"kau tidak perlu tahu"

"keparat kau bocah! Aku yang mengurus semua keperluanmu, bahkan datang ketempat ini karena kau hampir selalu bermasalah, sekarang kau katakan aku tidak perlu tahu ha?!"

"oh baiklah baiklah, akan kuberitahu nanti malam. Pergi sana kau!"

* * *

Kyungsoo bilang ia memiliki satu kakak tiri. Seorang asing yang menganggapnya adik setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menanggung hidup bersama. Kabur dari panti asuhan dan tinggal disembarang tempat. Segalanya menjadi lebih baik ketika sang kakak tiri menyewa satu rumah sederhana dengan sebuah televisi tua didalamnya. Entah didapat dari mana uang itu, Kyungsoo pun tidak pernah tahu. Hari-hari terus berlalu ketika yang lebih muda kerap memergoki kakaknya pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Anak itu terus bertanya dari mana uang didapat, namun si kakak selalu mengalihkan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, ia memilih menikmati semua yang diberikan sang kakak. Mereka hidup dengan sehat dan cukup uang untuk sekedar membeli baju layak pakai serta membayar listrik. Namun semuanya berakhir ketika Kyungsoo mendapat kabar bahwa kakaknya mati karena bunuh diri. Awalnya anak itu tidak percaya sama sekali, tapi pada kenyataannya seluruh bukti mengatakan bahwa fakta tidak bisa diingkari.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian kakaknya, Kyungsoo mendapati bahwa si kakak ternyata berhutang pada seorang rentenir. Sebuah hutang dalam jumlah besar. Bodohnya Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi setelahnya, terus menikmati semua uang pinjaman itu tanpa tahu apapun.

Saat itu juga, si anak miskin berlari sekuat tenaga, kaki jenjang itu mengarah pada makam sang kakak. Ia berteriak dan menangis disana. Anak itu benar-benar berharap ia mati saat itu juga, karena uang sebanyak itu sampai ia sekaratpun tak akan mampu dibayar. Namun apa dayanya, tuhan bahkan masih memberinya umur panjang sampai saat ini. Sampai akhirnya bisa melunasi semua hutang dengan menjadi budak seks seorang casanova unggul yang kaya raya.

Begitulah sekiranya apa yang ditangkap oleh cerita Kyungsoo oleh otak Jongin. Lelaki itu tidak habis fikir dengan apa rencana tuhan, bagaimana kehidupan manusia menjadi begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan anak itu tidak pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya, tinggal dipanti dan pada akhirnya menjadi sebatang kara dengan berbelit hutang besar.

"kau harus berbaik-baik padanya" itu adalah komentar pertama Juno setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua yang didengarnya dari Kyungsoo. Sebuah drama televisi yang menjadi kenyataan pada realita seorang anak miskin. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"yeah, kau tahu aku bahkan merasa begitu kecil dibandingkan dengannya"

"berhentilah menjadikannya target seksmu, beri berapapun yang ia butuhkan. Uang bukan apa-apa buatmu"

"kau bercanda, dengarkan aku Park Juno- _ssi_ lubang Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang terhebat diantara yang paling hebat!" Jongin setengah berteriak, ia mengakui dengan girang bahwa lubang itu telah berhasil membuatnya hilang akal sehat.

"apakah sehebat itu?" Juno menaikan sebelah alis, tak pernah terbesit secercapun diantara rongga otaknya bahwa si maniak wanita itu akan benar-benar tertarik pada lubang sejenis.

"tentu saja, lubangnya mencekik milikku dengan kuat, ketika anak itu terbaring dengan peluh diantara dahi dan bersuara desah, maka saat itu juga tubuhku serasa melayang. Lubangnya adalah surga dunia asal kau tau" ini kali pertama Jongin begitu mengebu dengan tubuh seseorang. Biasanya anak ini hanya akan berkomentar sedikit tentang wanita yang berhasil ia bobol, tidak ada pujian bahkan sebuah kata seperti 'hebat' atau bahkan 'surga dunia'.

Maka Juno mendapati dirinya tertarik dengan apa yang menjadi topik mereka malam ini. ketika lampu _club_ malam terus memberi bias pada semua tamu, Juno memangkukan dagu pada sebelah tangan. Irisnya menangkap iris lawan yang masih berbinar setelah menjadikan tubuh Kyungsoo sebagai bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"jadikan dia temanmu, atau— jadikan dia kekasihmu. Berhentilah menjadi seorang casanova"

* * *

 _Karena tuhan menciptakan cinta berlaku untuk siapapun. Termasuk pada Casanova seperti Jongin, juga anak bermasalah seperti Kyungsoo. Siapa yang tahu jika cinta dekat diantara keduanya._

 _._

 _._

To be continue..

.

.

Hai haloo, maafkan aku jika ceritanya tidak menarik seperti sebelumnya:( UTS benar-benar membuat ideku menghilang dalam sekejap. Tetap baca yaa teman-teman, aku akan berusaha membuat ceritanya menjadi lebih menarik.

.

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah mereview, follow dan favorite. Terimakasih sekaliii, aku senang membaca semua review kalian, aku selalu membacanya berulang-ulang kalii hehe! Terimakasih:))

See You!


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Karena si anak badung Kyungsoo adalah obsesi baru sang Casanova Jongin -**

 **.**

Giacomo Girolamo Casanova, siapa yang tidak mengenal dia dengan 132 kisah cintanya? Lahir di Venesia di tahun 1725, ketika kota itu masih menjadi pusat kejahatan, judi dan karnaval. Seorang pria nakal, ahli wanita dan petualang seks. Pria yang akan mengatakan apapun untuk merayu dan meniduri wanita. Seorang penikmat minuman dan makanan di Eropa Tengah sekitar abad ke-18, pensiun untuk menuliskan petualangan seksualnya secara grafis.

Pada jaman milenium, casanova identik dengan kehidupan seorang pria flamboyan dengan banyak wanita di sisinya. Lambang bagi seorang keparat petualang seks. Sebutan untuk seorang yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding _player_. Tokoh dalam kisah ini salah satunya. Seorang _player_ unggul dengan sebutan casanova kelas kakap.

* * *

Ketika garis hidupnya hanya berisikan hitam juga abu pekat. Seseorang datang menghantar berbagai macam warna pelangi. Hanya dengan lengkung yang tercipta pada kedua sudut, berhasil menyematkan satu cerca bahagia dalam berbagai bias. Pria yang tampan mendatangi bocah itu dengan manik berbinar seperi mentari sore, menawarkan kehidupan lebih baik dengan bertema kasih sayang.

Keduanya berjalan diantara keras hidup dengan garis samar yang menjadi jarak. Bagaimana Jongin dengan kehidupan gemerlap akan wanita dan Kyungsoo si anak nakal dengan wajah yang selalu penuh luka.

Tuhan menyatukan mereka dibeberapa tempat, membuat warna baru dengan berbagai ukiran. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya memendam sepi diantara hiruk pikuk, pada akhirnya pun bahagia.

* * *

 _Maka Juno mendapati dirinya tertarik dengan apa yang menjadi topik mereka malam ini. ketika lampu club malam terus memberi bias pada semua tamu, Juno memangkukan dagu pada sebelah tangan. Irisnya menangkap iris lawan yang masih berbinar setelah menjadikan tubuh Kyungsoo sebagai bahan pembicaraan mereka._

 _"jadikan dia temanmu, atau— jadikan dia kekasihmu. Berhentilah menjadi seorang casanova"_

 _._

 _._

 **CASANOVA**

-Biancadeo-

.

Chapter Three

.

Senja mulai bersemayam ketika langit menampakan sebuah kelabu, seorang anak belasan tahun sedang menikmati sorenya dibalkon apartemen. Membiarkan surai itu bergumul dengan angin, karena senja diantara hiruk pikuk Seoul adalah yang terbaik. Ketika maniknya terfokus pada satu papan berlabelkan salah satu produk terkenal dari perusahaan Jongin, bocah itu menerjab pelan. Otaknya kembali mengolah ingatan bahwasannya ada lagi satu tugas Jongin yang belum selesai, dan diyakini lelaki congkak itu akan marah pada Kyungsoo jika pekerjaannya belum tersusun rapih.

Maka Kyungsoo dengan berat melangkahkan kaki ke kamar besar si kaya, mencari bahan tulisan serta sebuah leptop untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Ketika tangan itu membuka satu laci dibawah meja kerja Jongin, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan setumpuk dokumen dari sana. Dasarnya kertas _sialan_ itu hanya dipaksa masuk oleh si tuan rumah sehingga ketika dibuka tentu akan berantakan. Malangnya Kyungsoo yang harus menyusunnya kembali, ia merutuki betapa tidak teraturnya Jongin dalam menata berkas.

Seketika bocah itu menemukan beberapa tumpukan kertas dengan nama dirinya sebagai sampul. Didalam kertas berisikan keseluruhan riwayat hidup Kyungsoo, alamat panti, beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya sampai pada rincian lengkap jumlah hutang anak itu pada rentenir.

Otak Kyungsoo berputar cepat, mencoba mencerna hal baik apa yang sekiranya sedang dilakukan oleh si kaya. Namun apapun niat baik itu, Jongin tetaplah terbukti telah menguntit Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Jongin menyentuh segala kehidupan pribadinya namun tetap bersikap layaknya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apapun.

* * *

Jongin mengharapkan kasur melebihi apapun saat ini, seonggok pekerjaan itu membuatnya mati rasa. Ia bekerja dengan membabi buta demi mengejar proyek baru perusahaan. Laki-laki itu akan menjadi salah satu dari beberapa _businessman_ terkaya di Korea Selatan jika saja proyek ini berhasil mencuri banyak perhatian. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan ia lewati sama sekali, ini bukan soal uang atau kekayaan, Jongin hanya ingin membuktikan satu hal, bahwa jerih payah keluarganya untuk membesarkan Jongin sekaligus nama besar perusahaan tidak akan menjadi sia-sia.

Ketika melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam apartemen, Jongin mendapati ruangan itu sepi senyap. Hanya bersisa suara denting jarum jam yang berhias pada dinding. Jika pada hari biasa, ia akan menemukan bocah sekolah yang sibuk dengan _playstation_ ditangan, berteriak pada layar televisi seakan dirinya akan ikut mati jika tokoh yang dimainkan terkena satu serangan musuh. Kali ini, Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

Maka lelaki itu menyeret langkahnya dengan malas ke kamar utama, membukanya sebelum setelahnya tersentak ketika mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri ditengah ruangan. Anak itu meremas kuat beberapa lembar kertas pada tangan kiri dan sebuah map coklat ditangan kanan. Ada banyak sirat kalut serta kemarahan bergumul pada wajah yang lebih muda.

"Menurutmu, apa maksud dari ini semua?" Kyungsoo melempar seonggok dokumen itu tepat pada wajah si tuan rumah. Menatap manik Jongin dengan nyalang.

Merutuki diri sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh dalam meletakan berkas, Jongin memilih untuk diam sejenak. Memandang miris kertas-kertas yang telah bertebaran pada marmer apartemen. Lelaki itu tidak bodoh untuk menebak apa sekiranya yang tertulis pada kertas, karena tentu saja itu murni perbuatan Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih disana, tubuhnya menegang dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras.

"aku— aku bisa jelaskan"

"kau memata-mataiku _hyung_!"

"tidak! Aku hanya—"

"kau mengetahui semua tentangku tapi selama ini kau bertingkah seakan tidak mengetahui apapun?!"

"Kyungsoo, denga—"

"kau yang harus mendengarkanku! Jangan berfikir dengan semua uangmu itu kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang!"

"tentu saja ini tentang uang! Aku membutuhkan uang dan kau menghamburkan uang! aku miskin dan kau kaya! Aku tidak pernah punya pilihan sementara kau berhak melakukan apapun semaumu, selama ini— selama ini kau pasti menganggapku orang bodoh!" Kyungsoo berteriak parau. Wajahnya memerah padam dengan kedua telapak tergenggam kuat.

Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai bocah tertutup. Anak itu tidak pernah menunjukan banyak ekspresi. Wajahnya kerap terlampau datar dan selalu dipenuhi luka lebam. Namun yang ada dihadapan Jongin saat ini adalah yang paling menyakitkan masuk pada panca penglihatannya, Kyungsoo begitu lemah dengan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki. Manik jernih itu sedikit berair dengan nafas tersengal, perlahan menjadi sayu dengan sirat kepedihan didalamnya.

"Ini bukan perkara uang! Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memata-mataimu sungguh, aku hanya—"

"jika ini benar bukan perkara uang, lalu apa? Perkara kebutuhan seksmu? KARENA KEBUTUHAN SEKSMU YANG MENJIJIKAN ITU?!" suara lengking Kyungsoo memenuhi ruang. Lelaki muda itu menggeram marah, mendaratkan satu bogem mentah pada sudut pipi lelaki yang lebih tua. Tubuh besar Jongin tersungkur diatas marmer dengan secerca darah segar pada sudut bibir.

Kembali menegakan tubuh, Jongin membuat lengkung licik pada wajah. Ia menyapu cairan merah kental yang mengalir sampai dagu dengan lengan. Satu hal yang dilupakan Jongin bahwasannya Kyungsoo adalah seorang berandal jalanan, anak badung yang pandai berkelahi. Tak heran jika satu bogemnya bisa membuat darah Jongin mengalir deras. Kalau saja anak itu memberi bogem beberapa kali lagi ditempat yang sama, mungkin rahangnya akan remuk.

Terhitung baru beberapa saat lutut Jongin mampu menegak normal, Kyungsoo kembali kalap. Anak itu menerjang lelaki yang lebih tua, mendorongnya sampai pada dinding kemudian menarik kerahnya kuat. Menyalangkan tatap menantang dengan nafas berburu. Emosi Jongin kini ikut tersulut, menaruh semua fokus pada manik nyalang Kyungsoo.

"AKU BISA JELASKAN KYUNGSOO! BISAKAH KAU TENANG SEDIKIT?!" maka saat itu juga, Jongin membalik keadaan. Tangan besar itu menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo hingga terlepas dari kerah, memutar tubuh yang lebih muda dengan cepat kemudian mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan menekan kedua pergelangannya dibalik punggung. Jongin bergerak tidak terbaca, begitu cepat karena tentu saja anak itu terampau cerdas dalam melawan jika pergerakan Jongin sedikit lebih lamban.

"lepaskan aku!" dalam sekejab mata Kungsoo berhasil melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Menghempas tangan yang lebih tua dengan kasar sehingga Jongin sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU SIALAN, KAU MENJIJIKAN!" lanjut yang lebih muda dengan suara keras.

"KAU SEBUT AKU MENJIJIKAN?!"

"YA! KAU DAN SEMUA SEKSUALITAS ANEHMU!" kemarahan yang lebih muda telah bergumul sampai pada puncak. Nafas keduanya tersengal dan emosi Jongin siap untuk meledak.

"KEPARAT KAU!" dengan seluruh tenaganya lelaki itu menghantam telak wajah yang lebih muda. Kyungsoo tersungkur dengan Jongin berada diatas. Mereka saling pukul hantam tiada ampun, berguling dan berebut menjadi pengendali. Tidak peduli dengan semua perabotan serta barang yang mulai berjatuhan. Fokus Jongin hanya bagaimana membuat anak ini sekarat, sementara yang lebih muda sungguh berniat membunuh Jongin saat itu juga.

"KAU MANUSIA TIDAK TAHU MALU! SELAMA INI KAU HANYA BERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK HARTA KARUNMU SIALAN!" yang lebih muda terus berucap diantara pukulan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"TIDAK TAHU MALU KAU BILANG? TIDAK PERNAH KAU BERCERMIN, KAU YANG MENAWARKAN DIRI PADAKU UNTUK UANG! HARGAMU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SEBERAPA!" jongin terengah, semua tubuhnya sakit sementara tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan berhenti melawan.

"KEPARAT! KAU YANG MENGEMIS SEKS PADAKU!" entah bagaimana ucapan Jongin sebelumnya semakin menyakiti Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya semakin dalam bergumul dengan emosi.

Setelah teriakan terakhir yang lebih muda, Jongin menggeram marah, membalikan posisi sehingga dirinya berhasil mengambil alih kedua pergelangan Kyungsoo, menekan tubuhnya kemudian mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja, menatap bocah itu dengan nyalang.

"dengar baik-baik— kau hanya budak seks Kyungsoo, tidaklah lebih! Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena memungutmu dari jalanan sana, aku bisa memiliki target yang lebih bagus hanya dengan telunjukku! KAU TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEORANG BUDAK SEKS UNTUK SEORANG KIM JONGIN, DASAR PELACUR!"

Kalimat Jongin sungguh menghujam seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan telak. Anak ini sadar jika selama ini dirinya hanya berteman dengan sepi, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Manik Kyungsoo menyayu, dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, si bocah menarik pelan tangan Jongin dari kerahnya. Menghempas tubuh besar itu menjauh.

Kemarahan Jongin masih ada pada puncaknya, bahkan ketika melihat wajah sendu si muda, Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"perjanjian kita batal, kau harus angkat kaki dari sini!"

* * *

Maka disinilah Kyungsoo, turun dijalan dengan tas ransel buluk terselampir pada sebelah pundak. Langkahnya diseret begitu pelan, berulang kali mencoba menahan bulir air mata yang mulai keluar dari sarangnya. Ia tidak akan menangis, setidaknya itu yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Tidak masalah untuk Kyungsoo kembali tidur dijalanan, karena toh memang ia berasal dari sana.

Udara dingin tak dihiraukan sama sekali bahkan ketika bibirnya mulai membiru. Ia menolak membawa semua barang pemberian Jongin, dan hanya berbekal sejumlah uang dari sisa hasil jerih payahnya. Menerima uang Jongin sebagai imbalan untuk membayar hutangnya sudah dilakukan, tentu saja karena itu adalah perjanjian, dan Kyungsoo sudah cukup merasa rendah dengan ultimatum itu.

Setiap untai kalimat yang dilontar oleh si lelaki casanova sungguh membuat sakit dari dalam relung si bocah. Seharusnya tuhan menyadarkannya lebih awal bahwa ia diciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak awal Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki siapapun yang menetap. Kehidupan gemerlap ini selalu seperti neraka bagi bocah itu.

Ketika sedang sibuk beradu dengan sebagian otaknya, pundak Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja bersenggol dengan milik orang lain, membuat orang itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Sedikit tersentak, maka Kyungsoo segera menunduk hendak membantu kemudian berucap 'maaf' sebagai tanda penyesalan. Namun orang itu berdiri dengan lututnya sendiri, menatap Kyungsoo penuh dengki sebelum setelahnya berteriak tidak terima.

Kyungsoo sadar jika dirinya saat ini sudah jatuh terlentang diatas tanah, menerima berbagai bogem mentah dari lawan. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang iba, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Si bocah tidak melawan sama sekali, membiarkan tubuh itu kembali dipenuhi lebam luka. Entahlah, mungkin perkataan Jongin membuatnya sadar bahwa hidup dengan kesendirian tidak berguna sama sekali.

Ada saat dimana Kyungsoo jatuh pada titik terlemahnya, adalah ketika si bocah mulai tidak ingin melawan. Berdiam diri dengan tubuh seakan mati akan rasa. Itu pernah terjadi satu kali, ketika ia dihajar habis oleh sekelompok sebayanya dipinggir jalan pada dini hari. Kala itu, Jongin muncul. Memberi uluran dengan mengobati semua luka menganga miliknya. Maka si bocah miskin kembali sadar bahwasannya masih ada orang baik didunia. Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Jongin, menyimpan kontak lelaki itu menjadi satu-satunya panggilan yang bisa dihubungi didalam ponsel tuanya.

Kembali pada realita bahwa Jongin telah pergi. Lelaki itu berlari sangat jauh dari jangkau tangannya. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo berteriak meronta, Jongin tidak lagi akan menoleh. Lelaki kaya itu bahkan telah meninggalkannya seperti seonggok daging didalam sampah.

Manik Kyungsoo setengah terpejam diantara bertubi pukulan, bau anyir menyeruak masuk pada indra penciuman. Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, ia dapat merasa ruang dalam parunya menyempit. Nafasnya tersengal kuat dengan nada tersendat. Kyungsoo terus berusaha meraup udara yang ada karena dadanya seakan diremas. Pukulan bertubi mulai melemah, namun nafasnya masih terpotong diantara paru-paru. Tangan lebam itu mulai meremas dada, terlentang menyedihkan dengan nafas tak teratur. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh itu seakan mati rasa. Udara terhenti diantara paru dan manik itu terlalu berat untuk sekedar mengintip dari balik kelopak. Apa yang terakhir masuk pada indra pendengarannya adalah suara bising kendaraan dan orang-orang yang mulai mengerubungi tubuh dingin itu.

* * *

"tunggu, kau mengusir bocah itu?!" seorang bartender sedang memperhatikan lelaki setengah mabuk dihadapnya. Jongin datang dengan pancaran kalut, wajahnya memar dengan berbagai sisa luka mengering. Lelaki itu memesan satu botol _Red Wine_ dengan malas, kemudian mendudukan diri dengan kepala terantuk kebawah.

"ya" jawabnya singkat.

"bagaimana bisa?" Juno mendapati dirinya terduduk dihadapan Jongin, memilih mendengarkan cerita lelaki itu dari pada bergumul dengan para wanita yang sedari tadi mengampit sebelah lengan.

"salahkan otaknya yang sekeras batu. Dia tak mau sekalipun mendengarkan penjelasanku" Jongin menegak isi gelasnya lagi. Membiarkan hawa kerongkongan bercampur dengan panas dan pahitnya _Wine_ berlabel mewah.

"penjelasan tentang apa?" si bartender memilih menarik botol yang dipegang Jongin, karena mengurus Jongin yang mabuk adalah hal yang paling merepotkan.

"aku ketahuan memata-matainya. Dia menemukan berbagai dokumen dalam laci meja kerjaku"

"lalu?"

"lalu aku mencoba menjelaskan, dan dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Jadi— kami bertengkar hebat" Jongin mengisi gelasnya lagi. Maniknya sayu menatap satu fokus tak tentu.

"dan setelah itu, kau mengusirnya?"

"tentu saja"

Juno menghembuskan nafas gusar. Bartender itu tidak lagi mengerti dengan kadar otak Jongin, mungkin saja dipikiran Jongin hanya ada dirinya sendiri dan dada besar wanita.

"kau yang bersalah disini, tapi kau mengusirnya?"

"bagaimana bisa aku yang bersalah, dia yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"apa yang akan kau jelaskan jika kenyataannya adalah memang benar kau memata-matai bocah itu?" setelah kalimat terakhir Juno, lelaki kaya itu terdiam. Menyadari satu hal jika saja bukan penjelasan yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo saat itu. Mungkin permintaan maaf, sebuah pernyataan sebagai bukti penyesalan atau sebagainya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Jongin mengusir Kyungsoo.

"apakah terlintas pada otak dungumu itu dimana ia akan tinggal, dimana ia akan tidur? Dia bahkan menolak semua pemberianmu, tidak membawa sepeser pun uang. Kau bisa dituntut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya"

" _Hey_ , itu salahnya tidak membawa sepeserpun uangku, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi bahkan ketika tubuhnya sudah dijual padaku"

"apa kau akan tetap seperti ini? akan bagus jika anak itu benar-benar bisa mengubah kecintaanmu pada banyak dada besar wanita. Sudah kukatakan, jadikan dia kekasihmu, tapi kau menyakitinya"

"tapi sekarang dia telah pergi" kepala Jongin kembali terantuk kebawah. Mengamati ujung sepatu yang dekat dengan kaki meja.

"ya, dan kau yang mengusirnya. Kerja bagus" Jongin mendengus sebal setelah mendengar apa yang terucap dari bibir si bartender. Dirinya lupa jika Juno bukanlah ahli sebagai penghibur lara.

Ketika dirasa kepalanya mulai pening, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyudahi minumnya. Beralih pada gemerlap lampu ruang dan beberapa pasang mata yang mulai mengerling nakal. Lelaki itu tidak peduli lagi, bahkan untuk banyaknya buah dada yang mulai kini mulai mencondong kearahnya.

Ia bukan hanya kehilangan minatnya pada lubang atau dada besar wanita, bahkan membayangkan dirinya mengulum penis orang lain pun masih membuatnya bergidik. Namun satu hal yang diyakini Jongin, semua akan menjadi lain jika orang lain itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Dorongan Juno pada lengan membuat pikiran Jongin kembali terfokus, diliriknya bartender itu dengan malas. Juno sedang menunjuk ponsel Jongin dengan dagu, benda itu terus berdering menampilkan satu nomer tidak dikenal pada layar. Maka alis Jongin berkerut, sejenak ragu untuk menekan warna hijau pada layar namun pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan orang disebrang.

* * *

Berlari tidaklah masuk pada daftar kesukaan Jongin. Ia benci menjadi lelah dan berkeringat, namun kali ini Jongin memilih tidak peduli. Membawa kaki itu masuk pada area rumah sakit dengan aroma obat menyeruak diberbagai sudut. Menghiraukan pandang heran orang karena dirinya berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

 _"Ah begini, tuan Do Kyungsoo sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia mengalami banyak luka serius dan_ _—"_

 _"Hey, apa maksudmu, apa yang sedang kau katakan?!"_

 _"Tuan Do memiliki banyak luka serius pada beberapa bagian tubuh, dia dibawa oleh warga sekitar karena terlibat suatu pertengkaran,_ _juga_ _—_ _sepertinya Tuan Do mempunyai riwayat penyakit asma"_

 _"dimana dia sekarang— katakan dimana rumah sakitnya?"_

Setelah percakapan telfon ditutup oleh sebelah pihak, Jongin mendapati dirinya begitu kalut. Meninggalkan _club_ dengan terburu dan membawa mobil begitu beringas. Maka disinilah Jongin berada saat ini, mencari letak kamar Kyungsoo disepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

"bagaimana bisa dia kabur?!" dengan samar suara keributan mampir pada gendang telinga Jongin, mengikuti arah suara kemudian menghembus nafas lega ketika menemukan asal muara keributan berasal didekat bangsal dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Ketika kaki Jongin melangkah cepat masuk kedalam bangsal, lelaki kaya itu mendengar kembali teriakan marah dokter menyebut satu nama pasien. Jantung Jongin seperti ditekan melambat, tangannya tergenggam erat dengan manik yang mulai berair. Dokter _sialan_ itu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah nama pasien yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit.

"kau— kau bilang Do Kyungsoo kabur dari sini?" Jongin berucap dengan lirih. Beberapa pria lainnya dengan jas putih mengernyit sebentar, kemudian setelahnya memangku pelan tubuh Jongin yang hampir merosot jatuh kelantai.

Diantara nafas Jongin yang mulai tersengal, susah payah ia berucap pada dokter untuk mengembalikan Kyungsoo kehadapnya. Membawa bocah nakal itu kembali ke apartemen mereka. Namun apapun itu urung karena yang keluar dari pita suara si kaya hanyalah geraman rendah. Maka pria paruh baya dengan stetoskop menjulur sampai pada dada itu mengalah, ia mulai berucap

"pasien Do Kyungsoo kabur dari sini kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Dia mengalami luka parah dan riwayat penyakit asma, kondisinya tidak baik. Ketika dibawa kemari, pasien dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena asma kembali menyerang, terus terang jika— jika saja dia berada diluar dengan cuaca seperti ini bisa sangat berbahaya. Tapi— tenang saja, kami semua sedang berusaha mencari pasien, kami yakin pasien belum per— Tunggu, tuan?!" belum sempat untai kalimat si dokter berujung, Jongin sudah melesat pergi. Mengabaikan rasa sesak didada karena hanya dengan membayangkan bocah itu meratapi kesendirian diantara dinginnya kota cukup membuat si kaya ini seperti gila akal.

Merontakan nama Kyungsoo dijalanan bukanlah sebuah cara yang efektif, mencaritahu dimana anak itu tanpa secuilpun petunjuk cukup membuatnya frustasi. Berulang bertanya pada orang dijalanan dengan gusar, mencari dimana bocah dengan tinggi kurang lebih 174cm, mata bulat besar, berkulit susu dengan alis tebal, rambut hitam dengan banyak untai indah menutup sebatas dahi, namun tak ada yang mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan memberi tanggapan jika yang bertanya adalah seorang yang tanpa rasa malu berteriak-teriak disepanjang jalan.

Ketika asa mulai menghampiri, Jongin menyumpahi diri sendiri. Betapa buruk ia memperlakukan pemuda brutal itu, seperti barang kadaluarsa. Merundukan kepala dalam dengan manik yang mulai berair. Lelaki kaya itu bahkan sudah melupakan kapan terakhir ia menangis, bertahun-tahun hatinya telah menjadi mati. Tertutup oleh kepedihan yang tak kunjung berakhir, maka Jongin membuat banyak batasan. Perasaannya menjadi hambar tanpa warna yang berarti, Jongin hanya hidup seperti mayat hidup.

Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali merasakan. Sebuah rasa dengan berbagai percik kepedihan, rasa takut akan ditinggalkan. Saat ini, Jongin merasakannya.

 _"jika aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali, aku akan kemari"_

Itu adalah kalimat Kyungsoo setelah mereka tinggal bersama, sebuah untai yang diucap ketika keduanya kembali dari pesta kelulusan si muda. Satu tempat dengan berbagai gambar dari pilox pada tembok kusam. Kyungsoo seorang berandal dengan bakat melukis, karena setiap uang yang dipunya akan digunakan untuk membeli beberapa buah pilox yang tidak Jongin mengerti untuk apa.

Jongin mendapati langkahnya menjadi begitu cepat. Ia akan menuju tempat itu, meyakini diri sendiri bahwa sebentar lagi kembali akan melihat manik teduh si muda. Mengucap pinta pada tuhan agar Kyungsoo tidak terluka barang sedikitpun.

* * *

Seorang anak berbalut baju pasien terduduk disana, dengan beberapa perban didahi dan bekas infus disebelah tangan. Wajahnya sayu dengan bibir yang mulai membiru. Jongin melihatnya, dia ada disana. Kyungsoo ada disana.

Jongin berlari dengan lebih cepat, menghampiri tubuh itu tidak sabaran. Dari jarak yang masih mereka ciptakan, lelaki kaya itu bisa melihat sirat keterkejutan dari wajah yang lebih muda. Maniknya membulat dengan dahi mengkerut. Namun Jongin memilih mengindahkan, menarik cepat tangan putih itu sehingga kedua tubuh bertubruk kedalam pelukan yang lebih tua. Nafas yang memburu dirasakan hangat pada sekitar leher si muda, Kyungsoo membeku dalam diam.

"kau— benar-benar anak nakal" ucap Jongin sebagai pembuka.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terhanyut dalam hening. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin memeluknya, menghirup keseluruhan aroma pada ceruk leher dan meremas belakang seragam pasiennya erat. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo tidak akan merespon, maka Jongin kembali berucap

"kenapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit?" suaranya teredam pada bahu yang lebih muda. Masih ada hening beberapa saat, sebelum setelahnya sebuah lengan dingin bersentuh lembut dengan punggungnya. Anak itu mulai membenamkan diri pada ceruk leher yang lebih tua, mereka mulai menghangat dengan dekap masing-masing.

"aku— aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit"

"bodoh"

"aku memang anak bodoh, aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku"

Mendengar itu, Jongin tersenyum tipis diantara pelukan mereka. Bahkan dirinya tidak jauh berbeda, selalu memunculkan wajah apik Kyungsoo diantara rongga kosong otaknya.

"Kau sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonaku" Kyungsoo terkekeh setelah Jongin berucap.

"dalam mimpimu"

Maka Jongin melepas pelukan mereka, menangkap iris teduh Kyungsoo dengan lamat. Dibawah penerangan minim lampu, tepat pada lorong dengan tembok penuh warna, Jongin menyambar bibir hati milik si muda. Melumatnya dengan beringas, menjelajah keseluruhan rongga didalamnya. Tiada ruang dalam hangat mulut itu yang terlewatkan, membuat Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan.

Jemari besar Jongin menari dari balik kain seragam si muda, tanpa melepas lumatan masing-masing, tangan itu mulai menyelinap diantara celana yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Tubuh putih Kyungsoo mengejang menerima sentuhan seduktif Jongin, tanpa disengaja yang lebih muda mulai terbawa suasana. Membuka perlahan kemeja mahal si kaya dengan secepat mungkin, bermain dengan perut datar yang lebih tua.

Lelaki kaya itu mulai hilang akal ketika desah pertama Kyungsoo luput dari kedua bibir hati miliknya. Tubuh besar Jongin menekan tubuh yang lebih kecil pada tembok dingin, mengurung Kyungsoo disana diantara kedua lengan. Tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang begitu dingin, Jongin tetap saja berusaha menanggalkan seluruh pekaian Kyungsoo.

Merutuk serta mengumpat dalam hati betapa nikmatnya tubuh ini bersentuh dengan miliknya. Sungguh indah keseluruhan lekuk milik Kyungsoo dengan nafas tersengal dibawah kuasanya. Jongin mulai menggila. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya hilang akal. Maka dengan kasar lelaki kaya itu menelusupkan kedua jari kedalam lubang diantara bongkahan daging besar milik si muda. Kyungsoo hanya menggeram rendah sebagai respon, menahan semua sakitnya dengan meremas apapun disekitar.

Tubuh Kyungsoo serasa begitu lemas, tak kuasa menahan sakit yang luar biasa mengalir ditengah lubang. Seluruh tenaganya terserap habis, tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar mengucap kata 'henti' pada lelaki beringas dihadapnya. Jongin sedang melahap habis seluruh milik Kyungsoo, menyakiti lubangnya dengan jemari besar milik yang lebih tua. Entah bagaimana, seketika manik Kyungsoo berkunang. Kepalanya pening dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal tak beratur.

Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan penis didalam hangat mulutnya, merasa nikmat tatkala jemarinya diserap kuat oleh lubang yang lebih muda. Begitu penasaran dengan ekspresi si muda, maka wajah Jongin mendongak. Seketika maniknya membulat begitu menyadari wajah Kyungsoo begitu merah dengan bibir yang mulai berubah pucat. Tangan dinginnya meremas dada dengan bunyi nafas melengking.

"KYUNGSOO, APA YANG TERJADI— ADA APA DENGANMU?!" Jongin berteriak panik, menangkup kedua pipi dingin yang lebih muda dengan kedua telapak tangan. Anak itu sedang berusaha meraup seluruh udara pada sekeliling, namun gagal.

"Katakan, apa asma mu kumat?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN— KYUNGSOO!" dilihatnya Kyungsoo hanya menutup mata gusar, dadanya naik turun dengan sembarang. Tubuhnya melemas seiring dengan cengkramannya pada dada.

"Hey, maafkan aku— sungguh, maafkan aku" untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Jongin menangis. Perasaan itu datang lagi, sebuah rasa takut dan khawatir akan kehilangan. Dirinya telah kehilangan keseluruhan isi dalam hidup, kali ini tuhan tidak boleh mengambil Kyungsoo. Anak itu harus tetap hidup bersama Jongin bagaimanapun caranya.

Tubuh besar yang lebih tua segera menyangga tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai terjatuh lunglai, menghangatkan tubuh itu dengan kain mantel mewah miliknya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan cekatan, ia meletakan tubuh lemah Kyungsoo agar bersandar pada punggung, mengalungkan kedua tangan diantara leher Jongin kemudian mengendongnya. Merutuk gusar dalam hati karena memarkir mobil begitu jauh, maka lelaki itu berlari kesetanan kearah mobil.

Seluruh wajah Kyungsoo membiru ketika mereka telah sampai pada pelataran rumah sakit. Tubuh itu mulai membeku dengan sisa sengal nafas seperti mesin berdecit. Kembali Jongin berlari membawa Kyungsoo, berteriak pada setiap manusia dengan jas putih agar segera memberi pertolongan.

* * *

Beberapa waktu berlalu dengan Jongin yang terus melafal kalimat doa. Rasa bersalah bergumul pada diri Jongin, mengutuk diri sendiri bagaimana ia begitu menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo sampai lepas kendali. Anak itu belum sembuh benar dan Jongin hampir menelanjanginya ditengah cuaca dingin. _Stupid Jongin_.

Manik itu melebar cerah ketika mendapati satu pria paruh baya dengan pakaian putih keluar dari ruangan. Setelah perbincangan cukup lama, karena tentu saja si bodoh Jongin akan mempertanyakan beberapa hal yang tidak penting mengenai kesehatan Kyungsoo. Pria kaya itu merasa puas karena si dokter dengan geram mengatakan bahwa pada intinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan ragu setelah sebelumnya membeli makan malam, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo terduduk. Anak itu sibuk mengganti _channel televisi_ dengan terburu. Maniknya membola ketika berhasil menangkap manik yang lebih tua. Mereka terdiam ditempat masing-masing, membiarkan hening mengambil alih keadaan.

Merasa jengah, maka Kyungsoo berdeham rendah. Mengatakan Jongin untuk duduk disebelah ranjang sebelum setelahnya meminta lelaki kaya itu untuk mengupas apel.

"apa aku seperti seorang pembantu saat ini?"

"kau sudah ada disini, jadi bagaimana jika kau kupaskan. Aku sedang sakit, kau tidak lihat?"

"yang sakit bukanlah tanganmu"

"jika aku tambah sakit, kau akan dimarahi dokter" setelah berucap, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin mengalah. Lelaki kaya itu mengambil satu buah apel, kemudian mengupasnya perlahan.

Bahkan belum ada setengah kulit yang terkelupas, jemari Jongin tergores bagian runcing pada belah pisau. Darah segar mengalir yang malah membuat si muda terkekeh pelan. Anak itu mengambil jemari Jongin kemudian menyambar beberapa lembar tissue disebelah ranjang.

"aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, sudah tidak usah dilakukan tuan ceroboh" Kyungsoo berucap. Jongin mencibir sebagai jawaban.

"Cih— jadi kau sengaja?"

"tidak— tidak, tentu saja tidak"

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya suara samar acara pada layar juga gesekan pelan jemari Kyungsoo yang mulai membersihkan luka Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku" Jongin memulai kalimatnya.

"untuk apa?" anak yang lebih muda merespon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jemari dalam genggamannya.

"untuk semuanya, sejak awal— sampai pada hari ini" Jongin menunduk dalam. Telapaknya berkeringat, menjadi kaku hanya dengan sebuah permintaan maaf. Si angkuh Jongin mendapati dirinya begitu takut hanya dengan menangkap manik Kyungsoo.

Semuanya menjadi mungkin dilakukan saat bersama bocah ini, seakan kehidupan semudah membalik telapak tangan. Itu adalah rasa ketika ada dalam jarak terdekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kali pertama setelah sekian lama Jongin merasa hatinya menjadi hidup. Berwarna dengan pekatnya masing-masing. Tidak lagi berasa hambar, hanya rempah manis yang bersisa.

"ku maafkan, tenang saja" semudah itu bocah ini menjawab. Sungging kembali dicipta oleh Jongin. Melihat Kyungsoo justru masih menunduk dengan beberapa luka disekitar dahi serta rahang, membuat Jongin gemas. Anak ini sungguh manis pada suatu momen tak tertebak, dan menjadi buas disaat momen lainnya datang dengan mengancam.

 _Kyungsoo adalah ketertarikan Jongin yang pertama._

Mungkin bisa menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Karena Kyungsoo dengan seluruh lekuk tubuh itu adalah obsesi baru, dan senyum bocah ini sebagai perasa bagi hidup Jongin yang hambar dengan hitam serta abu yang menyala lebih pekat.

"tapi _hyung_ — kau tahu, terkadang kau bisa menjadi berlebihan seperti orang bodoh"

Sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang keluar dari bibir di muda, maniknya segera melotot dan memandang tidak suka si lawan bicara. Tangannya bergerak cepat menoyor puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"setelah apa kulakukan, kau mengataiku bodoh?" Si bocah mengaduh singkat namun segera tekekeh pelan begitu mendengar Jongin berucap.

"tentu saja, kau menangis seperti bocah lima tahun ketika asmaku kambuh. Tunggu— apa kau tidak sadar jika berteriak disepanjang jalan seperti orang gila saat menggendongku, oh aku sangat malu— orang-orang itu mungkin mengira aku sedang sekarat"

"tapi, kau memang terlihat seperti orang sekarat— AH HEY ITU SAKIT BODOH!" Jongin meringis ketika mendapati kaki Kyungsoo menendang kuat pusat kemaluannya.

"sekarang kau mengharapkan aku sekarat?!"

"Tidak— _hey_ tentu saja tidak. Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan" bocah itu berdecih setelahnya. Membiarkan Jongin mengaduh disamping ranjang.

"Oh Kyungsoo, apa itu berarti kau sadar aku berteriak sepanjang jalan?"

"tentu saja, telingaku sampai sakit"

"lalu mengapa kau tidak berkata apapun?! Aku berfikir kau sungguh hampir mati, aku bersumpah saat itu aku benar-benar panik!"

"itulah mengapa kusebut kau bodoh, seorang asma memang akan seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu tenang bukan berteriak seperti orang gila" Jongin memutar bola mata malas, selalu berdebat dengan Kyungsoo jika sudah seperti ini. Bocah itu tidak tahu cara bersikap terhadap pria yang lebih tua.

Merasa pegal maka Jongin bergeser mengubah posisi duduk, menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan kursi.

"bagaimana bisa seorang bocah dengan hobi mencari masalah sepertimu memiliki riwayat asma" Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, maniknya beralih pada langit-langit kamar.

"ini sudah tidak pernah kambuh, kupikir aku sudah tidak memiliki riwayat menyebalkan itu lagi" Jongin mendengus sebal. Menegakkan tubuh kemudian memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan pada pinggiran ranjang si muda.

"kau harus menjaga kesehatan, banyak-banyaknya menghirup angin pantai. Kau tau, sekolahmu akan terasa sepi jika si pembuat onar tidak berdaya seperti ini" dan Jongin berhasil membuat sungging hati itu melengkung indah.

"tapi _hey_ — darimana kau tahu angin pantai bisa membantu seseorang yang memiliki masalah penafasan? Ku kira kau minim pengetahuan"

"aku tidak bodoh. Hanya malas berfikir"

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa sungging Jongin merupakan satu pemandangan yang paling apik. Ketika beberapa waktu lalu dirinya marasakan hangat bersentuh tubuh dengan punggung yang lebih tua, ketika Jongin berteriak khawatir dan membawanya berlari diantara dingin cuaca, ketika Jongin berucap dengan berulang untai kalimat yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terus membuka mata.

 _"Maafkan aku"_

 _"Bertahanlah, aku mohon"_

Ketika Jongin mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai lunglai atau pipinya yang membeku, ketika lelaki kaya itu menerobos semua peraturan lalu lintas demi sampai cepat di rumah sakit, dan semua _ketika_ lainnya. Pada akhirnya laki-laki ini yang membuat Kyungsoo tetap mempertahankan hidupnya, berusaha terus tersadar diantara berbagai kemungkin baik dan buruk.

Karena kala asma itu kembali menyerangnya, Kyungsoo merasa sebuah beban begitu berat bersemayam diatas dada. Keseluruhan dunia menjadi gelap dan berputar acak. Diantara dingin yang merayapi tubuh, anak itu seperti terbang ke sisi lain kehidupan. Semuanya begitu cepat dengan alur berubah, namun begitu satu suara menggema sampai pada relung hati, Kyungsoo mengubah haluan. Mencari asal muasal suara dan menemukan manik berair Jongin ketika berhasil kembali. Maka dengan itu, Kyungsoo memilih hidup.

" _Hyung_ , terimakasih" hening kembali menjadi jeda setelah Kyungsoo berucap. Kali ini tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya Jongin bergumam 'untuk apa' sebagai balasan.

"karena kau mau berada disini"

"tentu saja aku berada disini— apa yang sedang coba kau katakan?"

"karena tidak pernah ada yang menungguiku ketika sedang berbaring diruang putih seperti ini. Aku— selalu takut setiap membuka mata karena menyadari kesendirian. Tapi, begitu melihatmu masuk dan duduk disini, aku senang. Jadi— terimakasih"

Mendengar penuturan yang lebih muda, Jongin tertegun. Maniknya menerjab beberapa kali begitu lengkung indah itu kembali muncul dengan rona merah samar. Senyum Kyungsoo sungguh seperti bias senja, seperti lautan biru, seperti padang rumput hijau. Sejuk, teduh dan menenangkan.

Maka Jongin berpindah duduk pada pinggiran ranjang yang lebih muda, membantu anak itu mendudukan diri dan bersandar pada kepala kasur. Iris Jongin berbinar cerah, menghantarkan satu lagi _impuls_ aneh pada dada Kyungsoo.

"aku punya ide yang bagus" pemuda kaya mencondongkan wajah tampan itu lebih depat dengan hidung bangir si muda.

"kurasa berciuman disini bukanlah ide yang bagus" maka pria kaya itu mendengus kemudian memundurkan kembali kepalanya.

"apa aku sungguh seperti seorang yang mesum?"

"kau seperti akan menerkamku hidup-hidup"

"apa kau tidak ingin kucium?" Jongin kembali mencondongkan tubuh. Mengambil pinggang Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan. Bocah itu menekan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang, tidak ingin kembali bermain seks dengan Jongin karena lelaki itu menjadi sangat buas jika untuk urusan ranjang, dan satu lagi, dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini dia bisa saja mati konyol.

Jongin tertawa begitu menyadari gelayat Kyungsoo yang mundur perlahan. Wajahnya beringsut takut dengan manik waspada. _Oh ada apa dengan anak nakal ini._

Maka Jongin kembali membetulkan posisinya, menaruh fokus pada manik yang lebih muda. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang akan diucap, karena Jongin mengatakan ini sungguh sebuah ide brilian.

"begini, menurut Juno sebaiknya aku menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, jadi— bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku saja?" Kyungsoo menganga. Manik bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum setelahnya ia berdecih remeh.

"itu adalah ide yang buruk Tuan Kim"

.

* * *

Dunia bermain diantara fana dan realita. Melihat sungging Jongin dalam mimpi buruknya merupakan sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari niat untuk mencapai kematian. Karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih bertahan untuk terus melihat lengkung indah si pria kaya.

Cinta dan benci tentu saja berbatas. Namun untuk kedua manusia yang sedang dilanda roman, sekat itu hanyalah sebuah tissue usang.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Aku berharap mendapat review lebih banyak lagi hihi karena ternyata ada banyak sekali yang membaca cerita ini:( hitung2 memberi kritik dan saran, karena ceritanya masih melantur kemana-mana huhuhu

Tapi tidak apa, terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudah dan selalu memberi review💓💓 Terimakasih sekali yang sudah follow dan favorite💓

Aku tunggu review yang lain yaa hihi, See you!💓


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Siapa yang akan percaya pada pernyataan cinta seorang _Casanova_ -**

 **.**

Giacomo Girolamo Casanova, siapa yang tidak mengenal dia dengan 132 kisah cintanya? Lahir di Venesia di tahun 1725, ketika kota itu masih menjadi pusat kejahatan, judi dan karnaval. Seorang pria nakal, ahli wanita dan petualang seks. Pria yang akan mengatakan apapun untuk merayu dan meniduri wanita. Seorang penikmat minuman dan makanan di Eropa Tengah sekitar abad ke-18, pensiun untuk menuliskan petualangan seksualnya secara grafis.

Pada jaman milenium, casanova identik dengan kehidupan seorang pria flamboyan dengan banyak wanita di sisinya. Lambang bagi seorang keparat petualang seks. Sebutan untuk seorang yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding _player_. Tokoh dalam kisah ini salah satunya. Seorang _player_ unggul dengan sebutan casanova kelas kakap.

* * *

Karena sebuah pernyataan cinta adalah tabu bagi beberapa insan manusia. Jongin salah satunya, menjadi suatu hal yang tak layak untuk sekedar mengungkap perasaan karena kegemarannya adalah membobol lubang wanita tanpa ampun. Bagaimana perasaan akan terus mengalir bahkan setelah menemukan muara, sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo adalah muara, sebuah sudut dan hulu. Suatu penyelesaian dari sebuah perjalanan panjang. Apa daya jika muara bahkan menolak pemberhentian. Jongin disana, menunggu untuk sampai pada muara. Setelah bertemu, ia bersumpah bahwa Kyungsoo adalah yang terakhir. Sebuah cinta dengan akhir bahagia.

* * *

 _Maka Jongin kembali membetulkan posisinya, menaruh fokus pada manik yang lebih muda. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang akan diucap, karena Jongin mengatakan ini sungguh sebuah ide brilian._

 _"begini, menurut Juno sebaiknya aku menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, jadi— bagaimana?"_

 _"bagaimana apanya?"_

 _"bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku saja?" Kyungsoo menganga. Manik bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum setelahnya ia berdecih remeh._

 _"itu adalah ide yang buruk Tuan Kim"_

 _._

 _._

 **CASANOVA**

-Biancadeo-

.

Chapter Three

.

Lorong rumah sakit adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi bocah ini, mengingat dahulu hanya dengan berbalut pakaian buluk dengan wajah kusam berkeliaran disekitar, berusaha kabur dari ruang dingin beraroma alkohol dan biaya mahal rumah sakit. Ketika masih berusia dua belas, tak jarang Kyungsoo ditemukan tak sadar karena sesak yang merambat pada dada. Sungguh malang karena tak bersisapun yang menaruh peduli padanya. Maka kali ini, kembali menapak pada lorong rumah sakit, membuat rongga otak Kyungsoo terisi akan beberapa potongan cerita menyedihkan dengan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama.

Setelah beberapa hari berada dikamar inap, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa pulang. Mereka berjalan beriringan dilorong, beberapa orang berbalut pakaian putih dengan wajah ramah tamah saling menyapa. Jongin berada diantaranya, fokus pada bocah belasan tahun yang sedang mengenggam erat ujung kemeja. Menaruh perhatian penuh pada manik disebrang yang tertutup beberapa surai hitam.

"ada apa?" Jongin memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama berucap. Si pemuda terlihat begitu gugup, perlahan mendongak dengan sirat takut.

"tidak ada, ayo keluar dari sini" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah, meraih pergelangan yang lebih tua kemudian menggiring kesembarang arah, kemanapun asal keluar dari lorong itu. Karena lorong rumah sakit mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan sendiri dan sepi. Kyungsoo menganggap kesendirian adalah sebuah mimpi buruk setelah mengenal Jongin.

Bersandar pada pintu mobil mewah si kaya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Menyandarkan kepala pada sisi badan mobil, sedikit mengernyit kala mendapati terik matahari mengganggu penglihatan. Ketika Jongin membawa maniknya memperhatikan si muda, _casanova_ kaya itu terpana. Begitu indah wajah Kyungsoo yang berpadu dengan bias matahari. Katakan saja Jongin sudah gila, karena siapa yang mengira seorang _player_ unggul akan terpikat dengan wajah sesamanya. Bahkan ketika si bocah balik menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut, orang kaya itu tetap tidak bergerak dari tempat.

"apa kau begitu terpesona padaku?"

"ya— ah maksudku, tidak" seperti sebuah tombol otomatis, Jongin dengan begitu spontan menjawab. Menggaruk tengkuk kemudian merutuk mulut yang terlalu gesit dalam merespon.

"tentu saja, kau terpesona" Kyungsoo mengembangkan satu lengkung hati pada bibir, mengalirkan satu lagi _impuls_ aneh kedalam relung yang lebih tua. Keduanya berdiam diri, Jongin menikmati setiap momen saat bocah ini berada dalam jarak terdekat. Menikmati aroma Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

"kau akan kembali padaku bukan?" ucapan Jongin sedikit membuat si muda tersentak.

"kau— kau ingin aku kembali?"

"kembalilah Kyungsoo, kembali padaku"

* * *

Jongin mendesah frustasi. Menyandarkan punggung kepala pada sandaran kursi kerja dengan keras. Berharap otaknya mulai kembali normal setelah berulang berbenturan dengan kepala kursi. Namun malah membuat Jongin mengumpat frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Perusahaan besar si kaya sedang dilanda beberapa kasus, hutang serta penurunan saham. Dampak buruk sedang terjadi dan semakin parah. Semakin besar hutang serta bunga yang harus ditanggung oleh perusahaan membuat beberapa asset disita. Maka yang ada pada otak Jongin adalah dengan memohon kepada perusahaan pemegang hutang untuk meringankan tengat waktu serta meminta keringanan. Apapun akan Jongin lakukan, meski itu harus bersujud dan memohon. Sampai mati pun Jongin tidak akan membiarkan bisnis mendiang keluarganya hancur, maka segala cara akan dilakukan.

Satu hal yang membuat kepala Jongin seperti akan pecah, bahwasannya pemilik perusahaan akan menghapus seluruh hutang jika saja Jongin mau _menikahi putri tunggalnya_. Seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja lulus kuliah di Negara bagian Amerika Serikat, bernama Han Nara.

Katakan saja itu adalah ide tergila, karena Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa berpangku hanya dengan sepasang dada wanita. Jongin menyukai lebih, lebih banyak, sesuatu yang selalu berbeda rasa serta desah. Lelaki itu tidak akan sanggup bertahan hanya dengan satu wanita, kecuali jika orang itu adalah bocah 18 tahun yang saat ini kembali tinggal bersamanya. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan berbagai macam rasa lezat. Sebuah sajian mewah dan menggiurkan. Maka Jongin tidak akan berlari kemanapun, karena tubuh Kyungsoo mencakup semua yang dia butuhkan, karena setiap pahat tubuh itu mengacaukan sistem orientasinya.

 _Do Kyungsoo. Ah mungkin Jongin merindukan anak itu._

* * *

Ketika waktu menunjukan pukul tengah malam, Kyungsoo kembali direpotkan dengan seluruh pekerjaan Jongin. Dokumen yang belum sempat tertata dengan berbagai surat pengambialihan asset. Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan satu hal jika perusahaan besar itu sedang dalam masa kritis atau semacamnya. Pemuda ini berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Jongin namun tak ada ada jawaban, Kyungsoo berfikir lelaki kaya itu pasti sedang mabuk diluaran sana. Itu adalah kebiasaan paten Jongin ketika dilanda satu atau beberapa permasalahan.

Baru hendak menyambar jaket untuk mencari lelaki yang lebih tua, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan suara bel pintu utama. Maniknya membulat senang tatkala menyadari Jongin sudah kembali tanpa dirinya perlu repot-repot untuk mencari.

Lengkung disudut bibir hati si muda perlahan hambar ketika berseru tatap dengan satu lagi gadis asing yang memapah Jongin. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas dengan ruam bekas kecipak mulut. Kyungsoo memundurkan langkah perlahan, mempersilahkan si gadis masuk dengan pakaian compang-camping.

Ada perasaan aneh yang masuk kedalam relung terdalam Kyungsoo ketika melihat keduanya menuju ke kamar utama. Seperti sebuah tombak tajam tepat menembus sasaran. Rasa paling menyakitkan tanpa cerca luka.

Berusaha menetralkan perasaan, maka Kyungsoo memilih untuk memasuki kamar. Menyalakan musik dengan volume keras agar suara desah dari kamar utama tidak sampai gendang telinga. Meremas dada kuat serta menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha tertidur walau sebenarnya suara musik berpadu dengan desah samar membuatnya sulit bahkan hanya untuk menutup kedua kelopak.

* * *

Belum sampai tenggelam dalam alam mimpi, Kyungsoo merasa tempat disebelah terkoyak pelan. Samar aroma _citrus_ berpadu dengan _woody_ dan _black pepper_ masuk kedalam indra penciuman, sebelah tangannya ditarik pelan sebagai tumpuan kepala. Seseorang menelusup kedalam pelukan Kyungsoo, mengurungkan kepala ke dada dengan tangan besar yang menghapus jarak keduanya.

Dirasa Kyungsoo belum juga memberi respon, Jongin semakin mempererat pelukan. Menekan kepalanya pada dada si muda, mencari sisa kehangatan disana. Lelaki yang lebih tua mengalungkan sebelah lagi tangan Kyungsoo keatas pinggangnya, seakan mereka bersama berbagi kehangatan diantara tubuh masing-masing. Setelah menyamankan diri dengan menjadikan tubuh yang lebih muda menjadi sarang, Jongin memutuskan untuk terlelap. Betapa nyaman serta hangat ada dijarak sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini" suara rendah Kyungsoo kembali membawa kembali kesadaran Jongin. Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir yang lebih tua. Jongin sedikit mendongak, menyadari Kyungsoo berucap masih dengan menutup kedua kelopak membuatnya mendesah lelah.

"kau tidak memperdulikanku" suara Jongin sedikit teredam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"aku baru akan mencarimu, baguslah sudah ada yang mengantarmu pulang" masih dengan menutup mata ketika untai kalimat terucap dari bibir hati si muda. Kembali Jongin menggeleng pelan didalam dekapan.

"kau seharusnya mencariku. Kau seharusnya mengusirnya"

"siapa?"

"gadis itu. Seharusnya— kau usir dia"

"seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena dia membawamu pulang" kali ini si muda membuka kelopak perlahan. Menarik sebelah tangan dari pinggang Jongin, membiarkan tangan lainnya masih tetap menjadi tumpuan kepala lelaki yang lebih tua.

"kau marah padaku"

"aku tidak"

"kalau begitu tetap peluk aku" Jongin menarik kembali tangan Kyungsoo. Mengalungkan diatas pinggang. Kembali mempererat jarak keduanya.

Dapat dirasakan Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman, namun lelaki kaya itu tidak peduli. Seluruh tubuhnya lelah serta kepalanya berputar hebat. Bersentuh tubuh dengan Kyungsoo, kembali mencium aroma khas miliknya sampai pada suara rendah yang masuk kedalam indra pendengaran selalu berhasil membuat Jongin menjadi lebih baik.

"Kyungsoo" setelah sekian menit hening mengambil alih, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali berucap. Sungging tercipta dari lengkung si kaya ketika Kyungsoo bergumam sebagai respon.

"kau tahu aku mencintaimu bukan?" entah apa yang sedang hinggap dalam otak pintar Jongin sehingga untai itu mengalir begitu saja.

Tidak pernah ada ungkapan yang berarti dari keduanya. Hanya rasa menjaga dan peduli. Ini adalah kalimat pertama sebagai pengungkap rasa, penghangat perasaan serta lambang dari sebuah pengakuan.

"kau hanya mencintai tubuhku" Kyungsoo berucap miris. Setelahnya, lelaki yang lebih muda merasa seseorang dalam pelukannya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak— tidak. Aku hampir gila saat kehilanganmu. Aku sungguh frustasi saat itu, aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" Jongin sedikit melonggarkan lengannya, mendongak tepat menangkap manik yang lebih muda.

"kau membual"

"aku bersungguh-sungguh!" kali ini Jongin menarik diri dari dekap tubuh pria lainnya. Meletakan sebelah tangan pada perbatasan rahang si muda, menikmati setiap inci kulit putih Kyungsoo bersentuh ringan dengan miliknya.

"siapa yang akan percaya dengan pernyataan cinta dari seorang casanova!" Kyungsoo berteriak tak kalah frustasi. Menjauh dari jangkau tubuh yang lebih tua. Menggeser tubuhnya menjauh hingga raut wajah Jongin berubah tak suka.

"mendekat padaku!" tangan besar Jongin menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo, membawa tubuh indah itu mendekat. Sungguh Jongin hanya butuh berada sedekat mungkin dengan Kyungsoo.

"lepaskan tanganku!" Kyungsoo menarik pergelangannya kasar, menangkap nyalang manik Jongin. menyadari tatap manik tak bersahabat yang lebih muda, Jongin menciut. Meringankan suasana dengan mencipta satu lengkung indah pada wajah.

"kau harus percaya padaku Kyungsoo" begitu lembut setiap untai kata yang terucap. Namun belum cukup mengetuk hati si muda. Melewati banyak halang rintang dalam hidup Kyungsoo, membuat anak itu memiliki prinsip keras untuk menganggap setiap orang musuh, atau sekedar tidak mempercayai suatu hal semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"kehidupan mengajariku untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun"

"termasuk padaku? Kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku?" manik Jongin menyayu. Mendekatkan diri kearah yang lebih muda. Kembali menelusupkan tubuh diantara dekap hangat Kyungsoo. Mencium wewangian tenang si bocah nakal.

Jongin hanya lelah. Menghadapi beberapa masalah perusahaan membuatnya hilang akan akal. Bermain dengan beberapa gelas minuman keras tanpa pengawasan, kembali jatuh ditangan wanita berdada besar dan berakhir dengan banyak cairan sperma.

Ketika dibawa kembali kealam sadar, _Kyungsoo_ adalah kata pertama yang mampir kedalam rongga otak Jongin. Melihat bocah itu bergelung didalam selimut dengan manik terpejam gusar, membuah si kaya susah payah menahan hasrat untuk menerjang. Menghabiskan satu malam panas bersama dengan penis Jongin yang tertanam rapih didalam lubang sempit si muda. Namun Jongin masih cukup waras untuk tidak berbuat senonoh disaat Kyungsoo masih mencoba menjejal alam mimpinya.

Untuk kali pertama, Jongin merasa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Berpangku kepala diatas lengan pria lain dengan menelusupkan diri dalam satu dekap hangat. Kyungsoo disana, tersenyum tipis hanya dengan menaruh fokus penuh pada makhluk dalam dekapan. Lelaki kaya itu bernafas teratur dengan manik terpejam pulas. Tanpa gerak yang berarti ia terus tertidur bahkan sampai terik menjadi bias yang terang menyilaukan.

* * *

Seorang pria sedang menghentakan kaki diatas surai rumput tak bersalah. Menggeram kesal dengan menendang beberapa bongkah kerikil kesembarang arah. Menjalani berbagai hukuman disekolah tanpa lelah yang berarti membuat otot tulangnya kuat hanya untuk sekedar menendang sebuah bangku taman sampai patah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berbincang mesra dengan seorang wanita berbuah dada besar disebuah restoran bergaya mewah tengah kota. Melewati kaca jernih sebagai dinding penghalang dengan jalanan ramai diluar, anak itu melihat samar manik Jongin berbinar cahaya menatap si lawan bicara. Entah setan dari mana, namun Kyungsoo merasa seperti hatinya terbakar. Ia ingin meronta, berteriak, mengumpat, apapun itu asalkan terbebas dari perasaan konyol ini. bagaimana bisa dirinya terjebak diantara cinta dan benci yang tertanam dalam hati, karena Jongin adalah seorang _casanova_ dan tidak akan ditemukan sirat serius dengan ucapannya. _Maksudku, ayolah hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan pernyataan cinta seorang player, dan Kyungsoo masuk dalam kategori itu, atau mungkin beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi._

Mendudukan diri pada kursi taman kota, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk sejenak meredakan perasaan. Menutup kedua manik, membiarkan jatuhnya dedaunan membelai keseluruhan kulit wajah. Rambut yang bermain dengan hembus angin membuat rasa nyaman menelusuk diantara hangat terik matahari. Ketika seorang gadis jatuh terduduk tepat disamping, bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari dirinya dipandang dalam oleh manik jernih disebelah.

"Hey" sedikit tersentak dengan suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telinga. Kyungsoo merasa sentuhan tipis ditangan, membuka mata dan beralih pandang kesamping. Menemukan seorang gadis dengan surai hitam legam sebatas bahu, mengedarkan satu culas senyum paling tulus yang pernah masuk dalam indra penglihatan.

"apa aku menganggu? Bisa aku duduk disini?" lanjut si gadis. Satu culas lengkung terpampang indah dengan lesung berhias diwajah.

"ya, tentu saja. Ini kursi untuk umum" untuk beberapa alasan Kyungsoo berfikir gadis ini memiliki satu pesona hebat. Wajahnya begitu kecil dengan dua buah bola mata lebar, sebuah perpaduan cantik yang dicipta tuhan.

Suatu hal biasa bagi Kyungsoo berada diantara goda para wanita. Tentu saja walau bertahun-tahun hidup dalam pengasingan dan kesendirian, tuhan mengaruniakan bocah itu sebuah pahat rupawan dengan lekuk tubuh paling indah. Bahkan dengan busana kumal pun, sering kali berhasil menarik perhatian seorang pejabat wanita pemakai perhiasan mewah.

Kyungsoo tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui gadis disamping memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Sebuah pandang rasa kagum yang biasa didapatnya dengan mudah. Kyungsoo terlalu terbiasa sehingga tidak akan mudah terpengaruh. Namun perasaan yang sedang kacau akibat si pria kaya yang membolak-balikan artian kata cemburu, membuatnya berniat untuk sedikit memulai permainan. Maka Kyungsoo memulai aksinya, balas memandang manik lainnya dengan penuh arti. Sebuah lengkung menawan berhasil membuat si gadis merona hebat.

"jadi, siapa nama pemilik wajah cantik ini?" goda Kyungsoo. Alunan rendah berpadu dengan serak membuat si wanita bergetar dan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa reaksi itu sama seperti pengaharapannya.

"kau sangat seksi. Namaku, Jung Kikoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kikoo" si gadis berucap dengan ceria. Merah padam pada wajah berpadu dengan sunggingnya yang semakin merekah. Jika Kyungsoo tidak terjebak diantara pengharapan semu Jongin, mungkin gadis ini akan menjadi sasaran utama Kyungsoo untuk merajut kasih yang lain.

Sejenak terkekeh dengan pernyataan nama si gadis, Kyungsoo mendudukan wajah. Melihat itu, Kikoo mendengus sebal, mungkin saja reaksi setiap orang setelah mendengar namanya akan sama.

"namamu sungguh lucu, kau cantik dan memilik nama yang lucu. Itu hebat!" sebuah kerlingan sederhana tercipta dari manik si pria. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo memperhatikan rona merah samar dan itu menciptakan satu kepuasan tersendiri.

"lalu, siapa namamu pria tampan?"

"aku? Ah, aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo" suara rendahnya menegas berpadu dengan aksen disetiap untai yang tercipta. Manik Kyungsoo mendapati Kikoo tertarik, tubuhnya maju menghapus beberapa centi jarak diantara keduanya. Menciptakan satu senyum andalan dengan gerak tubuh menggoda.

"kau terlihat lezat sayang" si gadis menyerinai dengan kerling menggoda.

"ya, aku tahu itu" untuk kali ini, suara Kyungsoo dibuat serendah mungkin. Menjadi lebih liar dari biasanya ketika mendapati tangan mungil di gadis membelai tengkuknya. Sebuah sentuh sederhana berpadu padan dengan hembus angin yang bertiup.

Menuruti kata hati juga emosi karena wajah Jongin selalu muncul pada rongga otak disetiap sentuh lembut si gadis, maka Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah tujuan Kikoo. Membuka pintu belakang mobil pribadinya dengan tergesa, mendorong si pria masuk dengan paksa. Memulai ciuman panas mereka. Desah terdengar menggoda ketika telapak Kyungsoo bermain dengan payudara si gadis yang masih berbalut dress putih. Hembus nafas tidak teratur dengan berbagai macam umpatan dilontarkan dari mulut indah Kikoo tatkala kedua jemari Kyungsoo berhasil menerobos lubangnya dengan paksa. Sedikit seks liar mungkin akan membantu Kyungsoo melupakan Jongin.

Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah cantik itu kini menjadi sayu, pasrah atas perlakuan Kyungsoo tetap tidak cukup untuk menaikan libidonya. Sungguh, hanya dengan sejenak mengingat tubuh telanjang Jongin berhasil membuat si pria hampir meledak. Segera pikiran biadab itu berganti dengan bayang Jongin yang gemar berbagi desah dengan gadis lain. maka Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya, beralih dengan membuka paksa pakaian si gadis, melahap habis putingnya dengan gerak kasar. Menciptakan berbagai bercak ruam merah dan pekik bahagia Kikoo yang teredam punggung leher Kyungsoo. Keduanya mendesah frustasi dengan kenikmatan masing-masing.

Ketika si gadis sedang bermain diantara leher jenjang si lelaki, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar merogoh benda kotak pintar itu, maka sampai panggilan ketiga pun Kyungsoo masih tetap mengacuhkan.

Merasa jengah karena ponsel terus berbunyi bahkan sampai panggilan kelima, maka Kyungsoo menyerah. Merogoh saku sebelah kanan yang sudah sedikit turun kebawah dengan susah payah karena si gadis terus saja menggoda area selangkangan. Setelah beberapa usaha, ponsel berhasil ada disebelah tangan.

Melihat nama Jongin terpampang pada layar, Kyungsoo mendengus malas. Hendak kembali melempar ponsel kesembarang, namun urung karena sebuah ide brilian muncul dalam otak. Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menekan layar hijau kemudian berbicara dengan suara dibuat serendah mungkin.

"ada apa?" katanya sebagai kalimat pembuka.

"dimana kau?" suara Jongin menjadi nada otoriter. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukai nada suara Jongin, seakan dirinya adalah sebuah anjing peliharaan pria itu. Memutuskan untuk memperpanas suasana, telapak biadap Kyungsoo memelintir puting si gadis. Sebuah suara desah yang panjang terdengar sampai kesebrang.

"bukan— urusanmu" suara Kyungsoo tertahan, karena benar saja si gadis membalas dengan terus memompa penisnya yang sudah tegak akibat menjadikan tubuh telanjang Jongin sebagai fantasi utama.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dimana kau?" dan berhasil. Oktaf Jongin meninggi dengan geraman rendah terdengar dari sebrang.

"ku bilang, bukan urusanmu. Apa kau bisa bermain dengan banyak gadis sementara aku tidak?" berharap menyalurkan satu nada menggoda namun gagal karena emosi lebih mendominasi.

"apa kau ingin membuatku cemburu?" Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir untuk sementara waktu, membiarkan Kikoo memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya.

"aku tidak"

"jika tujuanmu adalah membuatku cemburu, maka ya! Aku cemburu! Jadi— hentikan. Dimana kau?" kembali suara Jongin menjadi penyuruh kaya yang sedang mengklaim miliknya dengan seenak jidat.

Kyungsoo tidak puas, tentu saja karena Jongin terus membolak-balikan hati. Jongin tetaplah seorang casanova dengan obsesinya terhadap wanita, dan itu adalah ultimatum mutlak.

"berhenti mengklaim seakan aku adalah milikmu!"

"kau memang milikku, selamanya akan sama! Dimana kau?!" Jongin sudah marah, dan Kyungsoo tau itu.

Tidak ada rasa takut karena ini sudah kali keberapa Jongin marah hanya dengan hal sepele seperti Kyungsoo yang menggoda gadis lain atau sekedar berbagi senyum dalam dengan beberapa orang. Semua berimbas mengerikan, karena Jongin adalah seorang pemarah dengan nafsu yang selalu membuncah. Seisi rumah akan berantakan dengan berbagai barang menjadi imbas kemarahan. Setelahnya, Jongin akan kembali menjadi _casanova_ sialan yang akan tidur dengan gadis berbeda setiap malam. Hal itu akan terjadi setiap saat bahkan sejak kali pertama Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersama.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak akan mengalah. Maka kembali ia memasukan tiga jari sekaligus kedalam lubang vagina si gadis, menghasilkan satu lagi desah nikmat yang menggoda sampai pada ujung telfon.

Si pria muda sadar jika Jongin sedang dalam puncak amarah. Ketika kembali hendak berucap, Kikoo membenamkan penis Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. Mengulum kasar dengan pelayanan terbaik, membuat satu desah Kyungsoo terlepas dari sarang. Satu desah yang seharusnya hanya milik Jongin.

Mendengar desah itu, amarah Jongin siap untuk meledak. Desah itu hanya miliknya dan hanya boleh masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Maka Jongin segera menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil. Mengacak frustasi berbagai tempat karena ia melupakan kapan terakhir ia meletakan kunci sialan itu.

Secepat kilat ia melacak dimana Kyungsoo lewat telfon genggam pria itu, menemukan si pria muda ternyata berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Jongin saat ini. Maka Jongin menginjak pedal gas diluaran batas normal. Mendapati jalan kota padat merayap membuatnya menggeram kesal. Beberapa saat terlewat sementara Jongin tetap tidak tahan dengan kondisi jalanan padat, ditambah suara desah Kyungsoo untuk orang lain yang menganggu pikirannya.

Jongin keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan kendaraan mahal itu ditengah kepadatan Seoul. Berlari sekuat yang dimampu dengan ponsel disebelah tangan, menelfon satu anak buahnya untuk mengurus mobil yang tertinggal dijalanan.

Sampai ditaman kota, Jongin beralih kesembarang fokus. Mencari sosok Kyungsoo yang mungkin akan terlihat diantara banyak orang. Setelah berlarian kesana kemari untuk melihat keadaan, lelaki kaya itu tidak juga menemukan target. Berulang mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo namun juga tak ada jawaban. Bahkan panggilan terakhir menyatakan bahwa ponsel anak itu dimatikan. Jongin hampir gila dibuatnya, entah bagaimana. Pikiranya selalu berujung pada hilang akal jika dihadapkan dengan Kyungsoo. Apapun, diranjang, dirumah sakit, diapartemen, dimanapun bahkan Jongin selalu hampir gila karena bocah sialan itu.

Menarik nafas panjang, menutup kelopak kemudian membukanya perlahan. Maniknya berfokus pada satu objek. Seorang anak berbalut kemeja merah dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, cuping telinga yang memerah dengan rambut tidak tertata. Maka Jongin menyeret kaki melangkah, mempercepat jejak dengan terus menggeram marah. Setelah jarak menjadi dekat diantara keduanya, Jongin menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo mendekat. Memaksa pria yang lebih muda untuk beradu kontak mata. Bau tajam sperma menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Jongin, suara desahan Kyungsoo samar kembali terdengar dalam bayang imajiner. Membuat Jongin bergidik juga mual. Karena desah itu adalah miliknya.

" _sialan_ kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Jongin memberi tatap nyalang pada pria yang lebih muda. Raut wajah memerah dengan nafas tak beratur akibat terus membawa langkah mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"kau pikir hanya kau yang bebas berkeliaran bersama wanita-wanita murah itu?!" tidak mau kalah, maka Kyungsoo menyentak tangan Jongin dari pergelangannya. Membalas tatap nyalang itu dengan tatap dengki lainnya.

"aku cemburu kau dengar?! Aku tidak sudi membagikan dirimu dengan banyak orang lapar dilaran sana!"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?! Apa kau bebas bermain dengan peranmu sebagai _casanova_ sementara aku tidak?" hampir saja bocah itu melayangkan satu bogem mentah jika saja ia tidak mengingat tempat umum disekitar. Sudah cukup melakukan berbagai pekerjaan sebagai hukuman disekolah, ia tidak lagi ingin bermasalah dengan banyak orang dan permainan hakim mereka masing-masing.

"apa yang kau maksud? Aku sudah minta maaf untuk kejadian semalam?!" entah untuk kali keberapa Jongin menggeram kesal. Melihat telapak itu sudah tergenggam erat, pria yang lebih tua cukup untuk mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sudah ada dipuncak kemarahan. Bertahan untuk tidak melayangkan satu tinju menyakitkan.

"berhenti mempermainkanku Jongin!" Kyungsoo yang marah tak terkendali adalah seorang yang akan memanggil Jongin tanpa imbuhan _Hyung_.

Susah payah Jongin berusaha untuk lebih tenang. Bagaimanapun, jarak lima tahun diantara keduanya, memaksa pria yang lebih tua untuk kembali tenang. Menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu membutuhkan Kyungsoo sebagai penghilang asa juga merambatkan rasa. Setiap serpih otak Jongin yang hilang akibat berurusan dengan Kyungsoo, kewarasan yang terkikis sempurna begitu merasa sesuatu akan merebut pria yang lebih muda. Jongin merasa lebih membutuhkan Kyungsoo dari siapapun.

"aku tidak berniat untuk mempermainkanmu sungguh, maafkan aku" suara Jongin melembut. Memohon permintaan maaf dengan suara menggantung. Kelabu pada langit tidak juga menyadarkan keduanya bahwa sebentar lagi rintik hujan akan melanda. Jongin masih tetap berdiri ditempat, memberi tatap paling nanar pada pria yang lebih muda. Setelah sepersekian menit tidak ada respon yang berarti, maka Jongin kembali meraih tangan Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan lembut.

"aku hanya— kau tau, aku butuh waktu untuk melupakan segalanya. Untuk merubah semua orientasiku. Aku—"

"kau hanya akan menyakitiku"

"tidak tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu, aku bersumpah dengan seluruh hidupku Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu"

Tepat saat hujan mengguyur keduanya, dibawah dedaunan pohon tua, Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo. menangkup wajah yang lebih muda, memiringkan kepala dan menekannya mendekat. Keduanya diburu nafsu dengan sirat kesedihan masing-masing. Tangan besar Jongin turun kepinggang, menggoda dengan sentuhan memabukan. Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya untuk sekedar meraup udara, beralih mengecap rasa leher Jongin dengan rakus. Menciptakan suara kecipak berpadu dengan aliran hujan. Jongin menggeram nikmat tatkala menjatuhkan diri dibawah Kyungsoo. Diatas rerumputan tua Kyungsoo mencicipi keseluruhan tubuh Jongin. Tangan putih itu melepas kemeja yang lebih tua dengan cepat, menciumi setiap incinya dengan nafsu mengebu. Pria yang lebih tua sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan diri, menyadari tempat umum walau sudah tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur.

Begitu terampil tangan Kyungsoo bermain dengan penis Jongin. Memompanya pelan dengan godaan dibeberapa bagian. Keseluruhan kancing kemeja Jongin sudah terkelupas dengan dirinya yang kini duduk bersandar dibangku taman. Setengah celananya terbuka menampilkan penis indah yang sudah tegang. Kyungsoo disana, masih berpakaian lengkap dengan tangan setia bermain ditempat yang sama. Pemandangan wajah Jongin yang sayu dibawah air mengalir sungguh membuah nafsu Kyungsoo membuncah.

"tolong.. aku mohon.. bawa kedalam mulutmu"

Seringaian Kyungsoo mengembang begitu melihat pancaran wajah memohon yang lebih tua. Memastikan untuk sejenak menggoda, membuat sedikit penyiksaan karena permohonannya tidak segera dipenuhi.

"katakan sekali lagi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku ingin kau.. aku ingin kau mengulumnya, tolong"

Susah payah Jongin berucap. Diantara suara gemeletuk hujan bercampur dengan desah samar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo memberi pelayanan terbaiknya. Mengulum penis Jongin dengan pelan dan teratur. Suara desah mengagumkan semakin jelas terdengar ketika tempo lebih cepat diberikan. Beberapa rutukan dengan kalimat umpat berderet begitu Kyungsoo menyedot keseluruhannya dengan rata. Secara otomatis Jongin menengadah, menggeram keras pada langit dengan pinggul melengkung bebas.

Tidak ada lagi pernyataan yang terucap setelahnya, Jongin terus meminta lebih seperti seorang pelacur murah. Sementara Kyungsoo masih berpakaian lengkap, dengan telaten memberi pelayanan penuh pada lelaki yang lebih tua. Mengulum penisnya, memanjakan lubang dengan tangan serta bermain dengan sekujur pusar.

Sekali lagi Jongin dibuat gila oleh Kyungsoo. Pertemuan pertama dengan wanita yang kelak akan menjadi calon istri membuatnya frustasi. Tak sedikitpun bayang Kyungsoo hilang dari benaknya, bahkan secantik apapun wanita itu. Ketika kemarin malam Jongin bercinta dengan pelacur berbedapun, lelaki itu sadar jika saja ia terus mengucap nama Kyungsoo bahkan ketika miliknya sudah tertancap rapi didalam lubang si wanita.

Jongin menggeram frustasi, melantunkan nama Kyungsoo berulang ketika lubangnya dimainkan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo, tidak ingin berpisah dari pria ini. Untuk kali ketiga Jongin telah mengeluarkan cairan putihnya, dengan tidak tahu malu ia masih merengek untuk meminta lebih dan lebih. Tak sadar bahwa tubuh yang lebih tua sudah menengang hebat karena dingin yang menyerang, bibirnya membiru dengan telapak yang mulai berkerut. Otak Kyungsoo yang masih berada dibatas normal mencoba untuk menahan hasrat, membantu memakaikan kembali seluruh pakaian Jongin dengan susah payah. Tentu saja, karena lelaki kaya itu terus saja memohon dengan wajah menggoda. Meminta si muda untuk terus memanjakan miliknya. Maka Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan diri.

Memapah pelan tubuh dingin itu dibawah guyuran hujan, mencari mobil si kaya setelah sebelumnya merogoh kunci mobil dikantong celana sebelah kanan. Memastikan Jongin duduk dengan nyaman disamping kursi kemudi, Kyungsoo mencari handuk dikursi belakang, mengeringkan rambut Jongin dengan kedua tangan. Kala itu, Kyungsoo baru menyadari Jongin begitu pucat. Tidak ada lagi tenaga dalam diri pria itu, manik kelamya hanya memandang kosong kearah Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya seperti tidak bernyawa.

"Hey, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo berucap pelan, memberi belaian lembut disebelah pipi Jongin. Maka Jongin menutup mata, menggelengkan kepala pelan, menikmati setiap sentuh hangat menyergap lapisan terluar kulitnya. Beberapa saat berlalu, Jongin merasa sebuah kecup ringan menyambar dahi kemudian setelahnya ia tertidur. Bermimpikan indah dengan Kyungsoo sebagai tokoh utama.

* * *

Jongin tidak pernah tahu apakah ini keputusan yang benar atau malah sebuah petaka. Karena dengan berada disini membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan segera melepas Kyungsoo. Berhadapan dengan dua orang yang akan berpengaruh pasti untuk kemajuan perusahaan, dibelakangnya duduk seorang gadis mewah yang mana adalah calon istri untuk Jongin. Hanya memandangi secangkir minuman yang tersaji didepan, senyum dua orang licik itu mengembang tanpa arti. Jongin hanya memberi satu lengkung tipis tatkala maniknya bertemu dengan manik si gadis.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Nara adalah seorang dewi, cantik dan berpendidikan. Tubuh bak model dengan rias wajah menawan. Sangat pas jika saja disanding dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Mereka akan menjadi serasi jika saja Jongin tidak terlanjur terpikat dengan Kyungsoo.

Apalah daya jika cinta berbicara, selayak apapun gadis ini menjadi seorang pendamping, yang ada dalam benak Jongin adalah seorang bocah 18 tahun dengan kegemarannya mencari perkara. Memikirkanya yang lagi dan lagi terkena hukum disekolah berhasil membuat Jongin tersenyum sipu. Pria itu adalah seorang bocah sekolah dengan tubuh seksi menggoda. Pintar dalam mata pelajaran, jago dalam perkelahian dan hebat diranjang.

Namun kali ini, Jongin duduk disini. Mencari satu celah untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan. Berusaha untuk setenang mungkin dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum menawan. Memikat gadis dengan taraf tinggi seperti Nara, bukan perkara mudah. Apapun keputusan yang akan diambilnya haruslah keputusan yang bulat. Menyelamatkan perusahaan apapun itu akan dilakukan Jongin.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki menantu cerdas seperti anda" senyum licik tersungging dari dua sudut lelaki tua dengan kumis tipis, seorang tua yang mana adalah pemilik perusahaan besar yang akan menganggap lunas keseluruhan hutang jika saja Jongin bersedia menjadi seorang menantu. Senyum tipis tersaji indah pada wajah Jongin.

"sepertinya begitu tuan" dengan terampil Jongin menuang cairan kental teh kedalam cangkir si pria tua.

"kau bebas dari himpitan hutang dan mendapat restu untuk menikahi putri cantik ku. Bukankah itu sebuah anugerah?" Si tua Bangka kini menyeruput teh perlahan. Menikmati setiap cairan hangat yang masuk membasahi kerongkongan.

"anda benar" Jongin benci dengan kalimat senada dengan sindiran. Maka ia hanya menjawab singkat sebagai respon.

"jadi, apa keputusanmu, menikahi putriku atau membiarkan perusahaanmu hancur?"

* * *

Menemukan dirinya menginjak pedal gas semakin cepat setelah sebelumnya menerima telfon Juno bahwa Kyungsoo yang mabuk dengan lunglai mengacaukan seisi ruang gemerlap bar. Menghela nafas kasar karena Kyungsoo tidak mudah mabuk, anak itu tidak mabuk bahkan setelah meminum dua botol _soju_ sekaligus. Jadi, kali ini berapa lagi minuman keras yang berhasil masuk kedalam kerongkongannya?

Memarkir mobil dengan sembarang kemudian berlari masuk, menyelipkan diri diantara kerumunan orang dan gemerlap lampu. Maniknya menemukan seorang pria berbalut kemeja putih dengan manik merah sayu. Duduk terhuyung dengan sebelah tangan memainkan gelas. Jongin disana, berdiri disamping si muda. Menatap lekat manik jernih pria yang mabuk, kemudian dibalas dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Setelah Juno memberi kode Jongin agar segera membawanya pulang, tanpa basa-basi memapah tubuh itu keluar ruang.

Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam setelah duduk dikursi depan penumpang. Maniknya meniti gemerlap lampu sepanjang jalan. Hembusan nafasnya teratur dengan tangan tergenggam erat meremas ujung kemeja. Mengetahui hal itu maka Jongin menangkup tangan Kyungsoo, membawa telapak itu kedalam kehangatan. Jongin tidak bertanya apapun, sementara Kyungsoo hanya membisu dengan manik kosong setengah sayu.

Begitu sampai apartemen, susah payah Jongin memapah Kyungsoo sampai berbaring pada kasur, melepaskan sepatu serta dua kancing teratas. Diam dengan tenang menangkap manik Kyungsoo yang setengah terpejam.

"apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Jongin mulai membuka suara. Membelai lembut surai si muda. Menyadari hanya kedipan kelopak yang dianggapnya sebagai respon lemah, maka Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali menegakan tubuh. Menutup tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hangat selimut.

Baru hendak beranjak dari duduknya, pergelangan Jongin tertahan oleh tangan pria lain. Lelaki yang lebih tua menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam. Tubuh Kyungsoo terduduk perlahan, memandu Jongin untuk duduk disebelah.

Beberapa menit terlewat dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bungkam. Jongin terduduk disamping, menatap manik kelam nan jernih milik Kyungsoo, setia menunggu apa gerangan yang akan disampaikan oleh si pria muda. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, dengan lamban mengarahkan tubuh merangkak pelan, naik keatas pangkuan Jongin.

Pria tampan itu terkejut dengan Kyungsoo yang merambat sampai diatas pangkuan. Membelai pelan tulang pipi dan menciumi seluruh bagian pada wajah. Lebih terkejut ketika si muda dengan telaten melepas keseluruhan kancing kemeja Jongin, menikmati pemandangan dada bidang pria yang lebih tua.

"kau pergi dengan banyak wanita Jongin" Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya, menyapu wajah Jongin dengan ciuman mesra. Mendesah ketika kemaluannya bersentuh samar dengan milik pria yang lebih tua. Jongin hanya diam sebegai respon, melihat wajah sendu Kyungsoo membuat hatinya sakit.

"kau tidak memperdulikan aku"

"aku peduli padamu"

"kau mempermainkanku"

"aku tidak" tanpa pemberitahuan yang berarti, Kyungsoo melumat keras bibir Jongin. Menekan rahang tegas yang lebih tua dengan kasar. Memperdalam ciuman tanpa memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk sekedar meraup udara sekitar.

Jongin pasrah dibawah kuasa Kyungsoo, beberapa saat setelah ciuman tanpa udara, Kyungsoo melepas dengan nafas terengah. Keduanya berlomba untuk menarik udara yang ada dengan rakus.

"apa kurangku Jongin"

 _Kau Sempurna._

Apa yang terjadi adalah Jongin tetap diam ditempat, menaruh fokus penuh pada wajah memerah pria yang lebih muda. Kyungsoo sempurna. Sungguh, itu adalah sebuah fakta.

"aku mencintaimu, terlalu cepat, terlalu dalam"

 _Aku tahu._

Lelaki tampan itu hanya terus memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan, mengatakan setiap untai yang tertuang dalam akal sehat. Tanpa jawaban seta respon, Kyungsoo terus saja berucap.

"kau seorang pembual besar" sampai pada saat Kyungsoo mengungkap untai terakhir, Jongin menyumpal bibir hati si muda dengan bibirnya. Menerobos masuk dengan paksa, menciptakan sebuah gumam indah.

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sungguh"

"perasaan itu akan segera hilang karena tujuan utamamu adalah perusahaan"

"Aku tidak—" kali ini bibir Kyungsoo kembali beraksi. Mengecap rasa dileher Jongin dengan aksen menggoda. Mencoba menjilati setiap inci tanpa terlewat. Bocah nakal ini hampir saja menangis mengingat setiap ucapan Juno terhadapnya. Menyadari diri bahwa memang Jongin adalah seorang pembual besar. Prioritas adalah hal terjauh untuk dicapai oleh Kyungsoo, karena menjadi prioritas seorang Kim Jongin mendekati mustahil.

"kau akan segera menikah Jongin, maka lupakan aku"

.

 _Sebuah cinta yang terus berbalut dengan asa. Penghantar sebuah kasih yang tersaji indah diatas ruam berbekas._

 _Kyungsoo adalah sebuah karam dengan letak luka tanpa darah, berusaha untuk menahan Jongin sebagai ombak. Apa yang tejadi adalah sebaliknya, karam terkikis waktu dengan perlahan. Habis karena terus terserang ombak tanpa hati._

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Apakah ada yang menunggu lanjutan Casanova? :(

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah favorite dan follow, Terimakasih sekali terutama untuk yang sudah dan selalu memberi review. Aku selalu membaca review kalian berulang-ulang dan aku sangat senang! ❤❤❤

Semoga semakin banyak yang memberi review untuk selanjutnya, berikan saran seperti apa nanti cerita ini akan berakhir hihi❤

Terimakasih sekali lagi yaa, See You!


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Casanova Jongin dan Anak Badung Kyungsoo-**

 **.**

Giacomo Girolamo Casanova, siapa yang tidak mengenal dia dengan 132 kisah cintanya? Lahir di Venesia di tahun 1725, ketika kota itu masih menjadi pusat kejahatan, judi dan karnaval. Seorang pria nakal, ahli wanita dan petualang seks. Pria yang akan mengatakan apapun untuk merayu dan meniduri wanita. Seorang penikmat minuman dan makanan di Eropa Tengah sekitar abad ke-18, pensiun untuk menuliskan petualangan seksualnya secara grafis.

Pada jaman milenium, casanova identik dengan kehidupan seorang pria flamboyan dengan banyak wanita di sisinya. Lambang bagi seorang keparat petualang seks. Sebutan untuk seorang yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding _player_. Tokoh dalam kisah ini salah satunya. Seorang _player_ unggul dengan sebutan casanova kelas kakap.

* * *

Adalah rasa yang tak dapat terurai ketika bertemu dengan yang terkasih. Radar yang menunjuk berbagai tipu muslihat untuk menjabarkan betapa mereka saling mencintai. Tak ada harapan yang berarti bahkan ketika pita suara lelah mengucap kalimat cinta. Kyungsoo ada disini, berpakaian serba putih dengan penantian tak berbatas.

Jongin akan ada disana, jauh disebrang tak terjangkau bahkan dalam jarak pandang terdekat. Ada satu titik terang ketika ia berusaha untuk meraih Kyungsoo dalam genggaman. Berkas itu membawanya pada bias paling sederhana dan indah disaat yang tepat. Itu adalah pujaan hatinya, berdiri disana dengan senyum hati, membawa bunga matahari disebelah kanan dengan tangan terbuka.

* * *

 _"Aku tidak—" kali ini bibir Kyungsoo kembali beraksi. Mengecap rasa dileher Jongin dengan aksen menggoda. Mencoba menjilati setiap inci tanpa terlewat. Bocah nakal ini hampir saja menangis mengingat setiap ucapan Juno terhadapnya. Menyadari diri bahwa memang Jongin adalah seorang pembual besar. Prioritas adalah hal terjauh untuk dicapai oleh Kyungsoo, karena menjadi prioritas seorang Kim Jongin mendekati mustahil._

 _"kau akan segera menikah Jongin, maka lupakan aku"_

* * *

 _"Perusahaan Jongin terancam bangkrut"_

 _"ya, aku tahu itu"_

 _"kau tau?"_

 _"tentu saja, aku yang merapikan semua dokumen miliknya"_

 _"Ah benar juga"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada cairan yang memenuhi setengah gelas. Ia berada didalam club besama dengan si bartender kaya, menegak isi gelas masing-masing dan memulai obrolan ringan._

 _"perusahaan itu teramat berarti untuk Jongin, dibangun dari hasil jerih keringat kedua orang tua. Entah bagaimana kesalahan bawahan atau teknis yang menyebabkan hutang bertumpuk. Anak itu— pasti sedang tertekan" Juno memulai mengambil topik. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu-menahu harus berbuat apa, perlu disadarinya Jongin terlihat murung belakangan. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang bocah sekolah miskin untuk membantu pria kaya nan sempurna seperti Jongin?_

 _"Apa— apakah tidak ada cara apapun untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan?" satu pertanyaan diajukan untuk pria yang lebih tua. Juno menghembus nafas berat sebelum setelahnya berucap._

 _"ada satu cara"_

 _"Ah benarkah? Bagaimana?"_

 _"Jongin harus menikah"_

* * *

Ini adalah malam yang panas. Setelah untai terakhir Kyungsoo yang menyatakan keduanya harus saling melupakan, Jongin dengan marah menyergap keseluruhan tubuh yang lebih muda. Menjilat setiap inci tanpa sisa, mencipta desah indah dari pita suara. Tak kalah pelak, maka Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Menguasai tubuh bidang yang lebih tua dengan nafsu membara, memanjakan penis serta melumatnya rakus. Kyungsoo terus bermain dengan lubang Jongin, merobeknya kasar dengan dua jemari, membuat si kaya merintih memohon untuk diberi lebih.

Sekian lama Jongin terus memanjakan lubang yang lebih muda, membobolnya dengan bekas ruam terpampang nyata. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk ganti merobek lubang Jongin, melihat lelaki itu merintih, memohon untuk dimasuki. Benar saja, Jongin terus meminta lebih lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mohon.. aku membutuhkanmu" Jongin terus merintih hampir tak terdengar. Ini adalah pemandangan langka dimana seorang Casanova unggul, tampan dan mapan memohon untuk dibobol. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, maka si muda menelusupkan miliknya paksa diantara lubang menganga Jongin. Menumbuk setiap titik dimana pria yang lebih tua merasa melayang diudara. Kenikmatan tiada tara dengan guncangan disetiap sisi. Menyentak lubangnya penuh semangat, tanpa henti, tanpa letih. Keduanya berteriak frustasi, menggema dengan alunan asa disetiap aksen. Dipenuhi sirat akan takut juga sesal.

Kyungsoo ambruk setelah spermanya bersatu dengan milik yang lebih tua, menggenang diantara tubuh dengan lengket disetiap ruas. Jongin terus menaruh fokus pada makhluk disamping, bagaimana nafas itu berhembus dengan indah, peluh mengalir tanpa halau rintang dan surai yang setengah basah menempel sebagian pada dahi. Kyungsoo begitu indah dari sudut manapun.

"kau harus mempertahankan.. perusahaanmu bukan" lirih si muda. Setiap untai yang terucap diseling dengan nafas terburu. Masih setengah lengah akibat sebelumnya berhasil mencapai puncak masing-masing bersamaan.

"kau sangat tau aku mencintaimu"

"itu adalah sebuah kebongan besar"

"aku bersumpah Kyungsoo" Jongin memutar tubuh, berhadapan dari jarak dekat dengan pria lainnya. Terpaku sebentar bagaimana Kyungsoo ikut berbalik dan menangkap maniknya dalam.

"pergilah _hyung_ "

"kau ada disini, jadi— kemana aku harus pergi" membiarkan air menggenang dipelupuk mata, Jongin memilih untuk terfokus pada sepasang iris indah dihadapnya.

"sejak awal, kau dan aku tidak dicipta untuk bersama-sama"

"kau diciptakan tuhan untukku seorang"

"itu tidak benar _hyung_ " keduanya saling berhadapan, diatas ranjang dengan manik saling mengunci. Menangis dalam diam menjabarkan setiap rasa serta sakit tanpa bekas.

"kau tau, sudah lama sejak terakhir kau menyematkan panggilan _hyung_ untukku" Kyungsoo terkekeh dalam tangis setelahnya.

"ya, sudah lama bukan" melihat sudut lengkung yang lebih muda, Jongin mengusap air yang akhirnya lolos dari pelupuk. Memperhatikan bagaimana jernih air Kyungsoo juga turun tanpa rintang yang berarti. Mengalir melewati hidung runcing sampai pada rahang dan mencipta satu bekas pada seprai putih.

"aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakanmu"

"kau harus. Aku akan baik-baik saja, maka kau juga harus menjalani semuanya dengan baik"

"mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa" pria kaya itu mulai merintih dalam tangis. Membiarkan setiap bulir air yang jatuh.

"aku akan pindah dari sini" hening kembali melingkupi. Jongin sejenak tidak mampu mengolah dengan baik untai yang baru saja terucap dari mulut pria lainnya.

"AP— Apa maksudmu dengan pindah?"

"tentu saja aku akan pindah, aku punya uang yang cukup dari hasil kerja—"

"bukan.. bukan itu. Hanya— untuk apa kau pindah?" semakin lirih nada suara pria yang lebih tua, menandakan dirinya melemah dengan semua yang berimbas menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu untuk apa, akan menyakitkan untukku jika terus tinggal" setiap kalimat tajam yang diungkap oleh Kyungsoo, ini adalah satu deret yang paling menghujam. Seolah Jongin adalah rasa sakit terdalam yang pernah terpatok dalam relung hati.

"tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" satu ungkap permohonan dipanjat untuk si pria muda. Kyungsoo hanya memandang remeh bagaimana pria itu meminta dengan ronta tanpa arti. Jongin yang mempermainkannya, lalu kemudian pria kaya itu memohon untuk tinggal?

"berhentilah egois Jongin!"

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak egois jika kau akan menjauh!" wajah Jongin mulai memerah. Persetan dengan harga diri, air mata telah memenuhi setiap aksen tegas pada wajah. Lelaki kaya itu ingin meronta, merintih, mengutuk dan segalanya dilakukan agar mampu melambangkan perasaan.

"lalu bagaimana?! Kau memintaku untuk tinggal, menyaksikan setiap wanita berbeda dengan dada tereskpos bebas memasuki ruang utama? Mendengar setiap desah nista setiap malam? Atau menjadi saksi bagaimana kisah cintamu bersama dengan calonmu kelak? Begitu?"

"tidak, aku—"

"aku muak dengan keegoisanmu Jongin. Maaf, aku bersumpah tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti itu. Bahkan jika itu hanya khayal sekalipun" kalimat Kyungsoo menjadi lirih. Nyaris seperti bisikan, namun cukup jelas untuk masuk kedalam pendengaran pria lainnya. Jongin merasakan sebuah benda tajam menembus sebagian dari diri. Menyaksikan langsung bagaimana bocah ini menangis dalam hening, membuat hati Jongin seakan terbelah oleh ujung benda dengan garis tajam bekas asahan rutin.

Kyungsoo emosi tentu saja. Bagaimana seorang pria dewasa hanya memikirkan apa yang sedang dirasa tanpa terbesit perasaan yang lain. Seolah hanya dirinya penghuni didunia, hanya rasanya yang terpenting. Namun sebesar apapun emosi pria yang lebih muda, begitu raut Jongin berubah sendu, Kyungsoo tetap akan luluh.

"maaf Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Segala cara— semuanya telah kulakukan, ini.. ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Aku tidak mengerti lagi bag—"

"Ssshh, tidak apa-apa. _Hey_ , sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa" berbicara dengan selembut mungkin, Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin setelah sebelumnya membersihkan sisa jejak air mata diwajah. Jongin tetap diam ditempat, mereka masih berhadapan dengan manik enggan melepas. Setelah dirasa Jongin belum juga memberi tanggapan, Kyungsoo kembali berucap melanjutkan

"ayo kita berbagi janji, kau harus berjanji padaku akan hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Makan yang cukup dan perlakukan calonmu dengan baik, aku juga akan terus baik-baik saja, istirahat dan makan banyak! Dengan begitu aku akan bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malam, bagaimana?"

* * *

Tepat dua bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo angkat kaki dari apartemen Jongin. Tidak ada komunikasi diantara keduanya. Hanya Jongin yang terus menerus mengamati Kyungsoo dari informan yang disewa. Anak itu tinggal di apartemen sederhana tidak jauh dari kota, memasuki gang sempit dengan banyak kubangan air. Bangunan kecil yang diyakini banyak celah retak pada berbagai sudut dinding. Belakangan terakhir, Jongin sungguh ingin melupakan Kyungsoo. Berhenti menyiksa diri sendiri karena janji yang telah mereka buat. Meyakini Kyungsoo telah menjalani hidup dengan tenang tanpa suatu halangan apapun, maka Jongin mengucap syukur mendalam. Berusaha untuk berpijak pada kaki, Jongin memberhentikan seluruh pengamatannya terhadap Kyungsoo sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dua bulan berpisah dengan kekasih hati, dua bulan pula sejak Jongin memutuskan untuk meminang Han Nara sebagai calon istri. Mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama, si gadis terkadang bersikap berlebih yang membuat Jongin muak. Setiap saat Nara akan menempel seperti perangko, menghubungi Jongin setiap menit sampai menelfonnya setiap saat. Keseluruhan hari Jongin hanya berisikan Nara, bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Malam ini Jongin mengantar Nara kembali kerumah, sebuah bangunan besar nan mewah dengan berbagai macam barang antik didalamnya. Mereka baru saja makan malam disebuah rumah makan Jepang, berjalan-jalan sebentar dipusat perbelanjaan sampai menonton film bioskop sampai tengah malam.

"menginaplah disini _baby_ "

"aku tidak bisa, besok pagi aku akan kembali menjemputmu" jawaban Jongin begitu lembut. Memilih untuk membelai puncak kepala Nara, mengecup dahinya singkat kemudian setelahnya kembali duduk dikursi kemudi. Melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan malas keluar dari gerbang utama tanpa melirik sekalipun kearah si gadis.

Tidak ada yang salah dari Han Nara. Cantik bak model, seksi dan berpendidikan tinggi. Secara keseluruhan gadis itu mendekati _sempurna_. Hanya permasalahn Jongin yang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mereka berdua dan si gadis terlalu banyak menuntut untuk masalah itu.

Jongin memutuskan untuk merubah haluan, berniat untuk bertemu Juno dan memanjakan tenggorokan dengan bermacam jenis minuman laknat beralkohol. Ditengah jalan, tangan besar Jongin meraba kantong kemeja. Hendak menelfon si bartender kaya namun benda kotak pintar itu tidak juga ditemukan. Menghembus nafas kesal kemudian memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobil dipinggir jalan. Telaten mencari disetiap sudut tas serta bagian mobil, namun tak ada tanda-tanda ponsel pintar itu akan ditemukan.

"Ah, aku menitipkan benda itu pada Nara tadi. _Sial_!" monolognya pada diri sendiri. berniat untuk kembali putar balik arah, berharap gadis itu belum masuk kedalam alam mimpi.

Ketika hendak menginjak pedal gas Jongin melihat seorang tak asing keluar dari sebuah cafe. Orang itu sedang membuang sampah dapur dan wajah letih. Raut yang begitu familiar walau hanya dalam redup sinar yang tersirat. Itu adalah Kyungsoo. Bocah yang begitu dirindukan Jongin. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari yang terlihat namun tetap seksi secara bersamaan. Diperhatikan dengan sangat pelan anak itu berjalan membuang setumpuk sampahnya, kemudian menghilang didalam _cafe_.

Jongin bisa melihat tempat itu sebentar lagi akan tutup, terbukti dengan beberapa lampu yang meredup dan kursi meja yang sudah dibersihkan rapi. Si kaya memutuskan untuk menunggu, kembali melihat Kyungsoo setelah dua bulan membuat dadanya berdesir. Ada banyak rasa rindu yang ingin diungkap, berbagai macam pembicaraan yang ingin diurai bersama. Namun Jongin berada dalam lingkar komitmen, sebuah sekat besar dan kuat. Disaat seperti ini Jongin merutuki kemampuannya dalam mengolah perusahaan, menyumpah serapah ayah Nara yang seenak jidat menikahkan dirinya, membenci gadis calonnya dengan semua tingkah menggelikan karena obsesi untuk selalu menempel pada Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin memutuskan untuk menapak jalan. Keluar dari nyamannya kursi mobil dan menunggu dari jarak tidak begitu jauh seperti orang bodoh. Berharap dalam hati agar bocah itu segera keluar karena udara begitu dingin menusuk kulit.

Seorang pria berjaket hitam dengan tas terselampir pada pundak sebelah kanan berjalan keluar dari pintu _cafe,_ memakai hoodie yang menutup kepala sampai sebagian dahi. Begitu manik Jongin menangkap bayang yang dicari, segera ia membawa kaki melangkah cepat. Menarik pergelangan si pria lainnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo berbalik, maniknya membulat begitu berdiri seorang Kim Jongin didepannya. Hening mendominasi beberapa saat, terlihat sirat keterkejutan mendalam dari iris Kyungsoo.

"Hai" Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama melontar ucap. Jongin mendongak cepat setelahnya, tidak disangka akan kembali mendengar suara rendah nan indah khas milik Kyungsoo

"Hai juga" keduanya terlihat canggung dan Jongin tidak menyukainya. Mencari apapun topik yang dapat dijadikan bahan obrolan namun otak si kaya buntu, entah karena cuaca yang semakin dingin atau berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo kembali membuat rongga otaknya kosong.

"jadi— bagaimana kabarmu?" pada akhirnya pria muda itu berhasil mendapat obrolan yang pas. Seketika Jongin merasa bodoh karena menjadi bisu seribu kata.

"aku baik, kau?" dari sudut manik yang lebih tua, terlihat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala berulang. Menciptakan sungging tipis sebelum setelahnya memberi jawaban.

"seperti yang kau lihat— Uum, yeah aku baik"

 _Kau tidak terlihat baik saja._

Kembali hening menjadi dominan, Jongin sibuk memainkan sepatu diatas aspal, sementara pria lainnya mendongak menantang langit dengan manik jernih.

"sepertinya akan turun hujan" Jongin tersentak dengan untai ucap si muda. Ikut mendongak kemudian sedikit melirik Kyungsoo dari ujung iris, bocah itu begitu terang walau hanya diterangi remang lampu jalan.

"yeah, sepertinya begitu" untuk kedua kali setelah jeda panjang, Jongin menemukan suaranya. Melihat Kyungsoo dari jarak sedekat ini setelah sekian lama membuat beberapa bagian otaknya tidak berfungsi baik.

"jika— tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya aku per—"

"tidak! Jangan pergi!" Jongin menyalip apa yang akan diteruskan oleh ucapan si muda. Mambawa tubuh berhadapan dengan jarak sedekat mungkin, menangkap iris Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Jongin tidak mengerti apakah tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk mengalirkan rasa rindu, atau bahkan tidak ada kesempatan dari tuhan untuk sejenak melupakan bocah nakal ini. Bagaimana sekolahnya, bagaimana hukumannya, bagaimana kenakalannya, siapa walinya, siapa yang akan membelanya, siapa lagi yang menjadi target tarung pukulnya, Jongin terus bertanya-tanya. Ada begitu banyak kalimat yang diingin diucap, namun kembali bisa merasakan aroma Kyungsoo sedekat ini cukup membuat pita suaranya berhenti memproses.

"kupikir, aku merindukanmu" hanya itu kalimat yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut. Tiga kata dengan sejuta makna.

Muncul satu lengkung indah dari ujung bibir hati si muda. Manik jernihnya melengkung sempurna dengan rona merah mempesona. _Tampan dan seperti biasa, Oh shit!_

"Ah begitu" menjawab dengan wajah datar namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan hangat perasaan begitu si pria kaya mengungkap apa yang sedang dirasa.

"apa— kau merindukanku?"

"aku merindukanmu sampai hampir gila" Kyungsoo berucap sedikit lantang. Semakin merekah lengkung indah diantara pipi.

Dibawah remang lampu dengan kelabu langit, mereka saling bertatap. Menikmati setiap jengkal rindu yang bersisa. Seperti dua orang bodoh yang masih berdiri diantara dingin angin serta rintik samar hujan. Dunia hanya milik keduanya bahkan ketika Jongin melangkah maju kemudian setelahnya Kyungsoo mengikuti. Menghapus jarak dengan kedua jemari saling bertaut. Bibir melumat satu dengan lain. Suara kecipak liur mendominasi, berpadu dengan rintik hujan yang semakin banyak mendera.

Telapak Kyungsoo menekan rahang si pria kaya, ia berhasil mendominasi ciuman. Bergumul dalam nafsu ketika geram suara rendah saling bersahutan. Bahkan ketika pakaian setengah basah dan liur saling menyatu, Jongin tetap tidak rela melepas. Terbuai dengan semua pelayanan si bocah yang mendominasi. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menjamah pangkal leher sampai belikatnya.

Menit berikutnya Jongin serasa akan runtuh. Dimanja dengan perlakuan lelaki lainnya, lutut tegap itu melemas dengan gairah. Jongin ingin ikut mendominasi, namun apalah daya ketika si anak nakal mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk menjadi pengendali. Maka Jongin mengalah, menerima setiap perlakuan dengan desah yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Mereka saling berciuman, melumat, mengginggit, menjilat setiap inci tubuh yang terlihat. Dibawah hujan dengan angin malam. Manik Jongin sedikit mengintip, menaruh fokus penuh pada objek didepan mata. Kyungsoo sedang menikmati dirinya, wajah memerah dengan manik terpejam setengah sayu, nafasnya terengah dan sesuatu yang berhasil tegak sempurna dibawah sana. Jongin menyerinai, telapak besarnya meraba penis si muda yang masih berbalut _ripped jeans_ , membuat pemiliknya mendesah sempurna. Satu desah yang membangkitkan gairah Jongin lebih dan lebih. Mereka lebih dari tahu, malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

Melangkah dengan pasti, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangan pada tas sekolah, menyajikan sungging lebar paling indah. Setiap potong kejadian semalam membuatnya nyaris gila. Bayang sekelebat yang menangkap Jongin kembali menyetubuhinya dengan cinta, campuran aroma sperma dengan sahutan desah. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin, setelah sekian lama menemukan lelaki itu menggeliat diatas seprai putih dengan bercak darah mengering. Mereka menghabiskan malam ganas bersama, saling menyodok dan merobek.

Hari ini Kyungsoo harus kembali kepada akal sehat, Jongin telah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan memastikan mereka akan bertemu lagi meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hubungan mereka terus berlanjut. Satu yang menjadi keyakinan Kyungsoo bahwa perasaannya akan kembali menjadi korban, namun biarlah untuk sementara. Sampai pada Jongin benar-benar menikah, maka saat itu Kyungsoo akan pergi. Menjauh dan menghilang. Egois memang, namun inilah kehidupan. Kehilangan Jongin sama dengan Kyungsoo yang hilang akan harap. Kembali bersisa dalam kegelapan lorong tanpa uluran tangan, penuh luka cacat dengan cemoohan orang. Terus dihakimi sampai berakhir dengan nafas tersendat sesak.

Baru hendak melangkah sampai pada persimpangan, anak itu dicegat oleh beberapa pria berbadan besar. Satu diantaranya membawa senjata tumpul disebelah kanan. Mereka menyerinai licik kearah Kyungsoo. Suasana gang sempit dengan sepi penduduk mendukung untuk terjadi perbuatan kekerasan. Bukan suatu hal besar untuk bocah ini menghadapi beberapa lawan pria, keadaan masih terlalu pagi untuk Kyungsoo membuat ribut keadaan. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup dan ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Memutar otak, Kyungsoo tidak bermsalahan belakangan ini dan keseluruhan hutang telah terbayar jauh-jauh hari. Penampilannya jauh dari kata 'berada' karena seragam kusut dan sepatu hitam yang telah buluk. Maka tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk membuat keributan saat bahkan matahari belum sampai pada puncak.

"hey bocah" salah satu yang paling besar bergumam rendah. Mengerling tajam menjijikan dengan liur siap tumpah. _Oh Sial!_

"tenanglah _boy_ , tubuhmu memang menarik sayang. Tapi kami punya tugas yang lebih penting saat ini" itu adalah kalimat yang terucap dari pria yang paling hitam. Pembawa senjata besar tumpul disebelah tangan.

"aku sibuk, jadi mana dulu dari kalian yang akan maju?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan lantang. Tidak ada sirat takut atau goyah, karena tentu saja ia hidup dijalanan keras selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tidak punya banyak hal untuk dilindungi atau enggan untuk dikorbankan. Kecuali saat ini, ia memiliki Jongin untuk dijaga. Bahagianya yang pertama, mungkin juga yang terakhir.

"sombong sekali" yang paling hitam kembali berucap. Memberi kode pada salah satu anak buahnya untuk maju.

Seketika sebuah perkelahian terjadi. Lima pria besar melawan satu bocah sekolah sama sekali bukan sebuah perkelahian yang seimbang. Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat dalam bertarung dan tidak ada yang pernah mengelak. Ia berhasil mengunci tubuh yang paling besar dan menjadikannya tameng agar tak terkena serang. Setiap celah yang muncul akan dimanfaatkan cepat untuk melawan. Bogem Kyungsoo berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa lawan sekaligus, namun itu belum cukup karena yang paling hebat diantaranya masih berdiri tegak sementara Kyungsoo sudah sangat kewalahan. Beberapa bercak darah terpapar jelas diwajah dserta sudut bibir si bocah, nafas yang berburu dan jarak pandang mata yang mulai buram membuat langkahnya mulai goyah. Saat itu, maniknya menangkap bayang samar dari ujung sepatunya. Seseorang dengan kayu besar hendak memukulnya dari belakang. Tak ada waktu untuk menghindar dan tongkat itu tepat mengenai tengkuk Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya limbung dengan manik setengah terpejam, kesadaran sudah diujung dan hal yang terakhir masuk pada ingatannya adalah satu kata dengan banyak makna. Hal yang selalu menjadi pertimbangan namun tak pernah ada jiwa berani untuk menuruti.

 _Mati._

* * *

"hai sayang, apa kabarmu?" Itu adalah Nara. Muncul secara mendadak dari pintu ruang kerja mewah Jongin. Berpakaian minim dengan perhiasan menawan seperti biasa.

"Oh hai sayang, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang si gadis, begitu tubuh Nara sampai pada pangkuan Jongin. Ini adalah ruang kerja kantor dan Nara selalu tidak peduli, ia akan terus menempel dan berpangku dengan si pria begitu bertemu. Sejujurnya itu membuat Jongin risih, namun tak ada daya untuk melawan.

"apa kau mengganti shampomu? Baunya berbeda" Oh sial. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa begitu jeli. Jongin memakai kamar mandi Kyungsoo tadi pagi dan tentu saja memakai shampoo si pria muda tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Uh, yeah. Apakah harum?" Jongin berucap dengan tersendat tanpa sadar. Namuan beruntunglah karena gadis itu mengabaikan dengan memainkan jemari lentiknya pada rahang si pria.

"apapun yang kau pakai, aku menyukainya sayang" Nara berbisik seduktif. Memberi gigitan kecil pada cuping si pria dengan gemulai.

"Oh sayang hentikan. Aku bisa lepas kendali" Jongin berucap dengan susah payah. Merasakan hangat lobang mulut si gadis ditelinganya, mengingatkan pada tampilan berkeringat Kyungsoo yang terus mendesah. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang selalu dirindukan.

"Ah ini ponselmu" gadis itu merogoh tas, mencari benda pintar hitam keluaran terbaru milik Jongin setelah sebelumnya menjauhkan bibirnya dengan telinga merah si pria.

"terimakasih sayang. Semalam aku mencarinya"

"aku tahu, aku mengikutimu dengan mobilku buru-buru setelah kau pergi" si gadis tersenyum manis, penuh arti. Dilain sisi, Jongin panik. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan telapak mulai berkeringat.

Jika gadis itu mengikuti Jongin, maka Nara pasti melihatnya bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin menegak ludah bulat, berusaha menjadi setenang mungkin.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu?" si pria berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya. Untai kalimat yang terucap terlihat datar dan seperti biasa.

"lalu? aku tidak menemukanmu, kau terlalu cepat. Jadi kubawa ponsel ini bersamaku" Nara berucap dengan riang. Senyum manis masih tersaji dengan manik menyipit cantik. Tanpa sadar, Jongin menghela nafas panjang, lega dengan kenyataan yang masih terlalu dini untuk terungkap.

"jadi— bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?" si gadis melanjutkan.

"pernikahan? Uh— ya itu akan direncanakan"

"Oh tidak sayang, pernikahan kita harus segera terjadi" Nara kembali berucap seduktif. Mengalungkan lengan disekitar bahu si pria dan memeluknya erat. Memainkan jemari lentik pada tengkuk Jongin. Seringaian licik tersaji dari sudut bibir si gadis.

"jika tidak, kau akan sepenuhnya menyesal sayang"

* * *

Seorang anak berbalut seragam, tubuhnya diikat erat diatas kursi belajar. Manik terpejam setangah sadar dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Beberapa sisa darah mengering bersarang diwajah putihnya, telapak kaki dipenuhi memar dengan bekas membiru. Kyungsoo sudah banyak melawan sejak awal. Menyadari disembunyikan dibawah remang cahaya kuning, didalam ruang gelap. Setiap rontaan serta perlawan yang keluar, maka satu bogem serta merta perlakuan siksa merambat disekujur tubuh.

Tidak ada tenaga lagi, anak itu hanya meratap nasib. Maniknya melihat ujung ruang gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang masuk hanya dengan berkas. Tersenyum miris dengan apapun itu takdir yang akan menunggunya kelak. Hanya satu bayang wajah dalam relung otak yang sebagian masih berjalan. _Jongin._

Seketika pintu dibuka lebar, menampilkan wanita cantik merona. Berpakaian mewah dengan seringaian tajam. Ia menyulut rokok dan menghembuskan pelan disekitar wajah Kyungsoo.

"hai manis" gadis itu berucap dengan sombong. Menunggu respon tak berarti dari target yang hanya terduduk lemas dengan ikatan dibanyak bagian.

"kau selalu melawan, sangat merepotkan" Kyungsoo masih diam. tidak ada sama sekali tenaga untuk melawan.

Dari penglihatannya yang mulai buram, samar ia melihat rupa si gadis. Cantik dengan polesan rias disekitaran wajah. Penuh dengan asap rokok dan tatap tajam. Tidak begitu jelas, namun Kyungsoo meyakini ia tidak mengenal siapa jalang satu ini.

"kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" langkahnya dipertajam semakin mendekat. Suara gemeletuk dari sepatu tinggi itu mulai terasa lebih nyata.

Rahang Kyungsoo dicekram kuat, ditarik untuk mendongak keatas. Menampilkan wajah jelas dengan seringaian licik. Manik mereka saling menangkap, dan Kyungsoo baru mengingat bahwa rupa itu _familiar_.

Setelah menyentak kasar kepala yang lemah, si gadis merogoh tas jinjingnya. Mengambil satu berkas kertas foto kemudian diletakkan pelan dibawah ujung telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

Tak banyak respon yang terjadi karena pria itu tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar mendongak. Maka ia membuka maniknya pelan perlahan, melihat dengan samar siapa gambar didalam foto. Begitu irisnya menangkap apa yang ditampilkan diatas kertas, Kyungsoo jelas tersentak. Gambaran rupa Jongin dengan senyum termanis bersama dengan gadis kejam dihadapnya. Air mata hampir menggenang dipelupuk si lelaki muda, namun urung karena dirinya tidak akan menjadi lemah dengan air mata.

"perkenalkan, aku adalah Han Nara, kekasih Jongin— Ah, sekaligus calon istrinya" Nara berucap lantang. Tak tahu malu masih menyulut kembali rokok dengan beringas. Tersenyum licik memuakkan.

Bukannya mencelos dengan hati yang telah jatuh, Kyungsoo justru mendongak berani. Menampilkan senyum licik dengan manik yang kini tampak lebih berbinar. Sejenak ia menatap lawan bicara dengan tawa terkikik.

"dan perkenalkan, aku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang selalu dikasihi Jongin" entah keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo berhasil mengucap perkataan yang menusuk. Ia meludahi foto dibawahnya, kemudian merobeknya menjadi serpih kecil dengan kaki.

"YA! Kau hanya bajingan kecil, miskin, tak berguna! Tidak kah kau terlalu percaya diri mengatakan Jongin mengasihimu?" si gadis mulai tersulut emosi. Ia mematikan rokok kemudian membuangnya sembarang.

"tentu saja dia mengasihiku, apa yang kau banggakan dengan foto tidak berguna ini! Aku yakin, kau hanya wanita tua dengan nafsu berlebih, lebih baik Jongin lajang seumur hidupnya dari pada harus menikahimu!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suara yang tersisa. Menggeram kuat ketika tali yang mengikat menjadi semakin menyakitkan ketika mencoba untuk memberontak lebih.

Nara tertawa keras, lebih keras bahkan melengking diujungnya. Membuat seisi ruangan tersentak, termasuk dengan beberapa anak buah berotak udang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada berdiri diujung ruang.

"apapun yang ingin kau katakan, ucap semaumu. Kau tau, aku baru saja kembali dari kantor Jongin dan ia mengatakan bahwa akan segera menikahiku" gadis itu berkata susah payah diantara tawanya yang menggelegar. Kembali mengambil satu lagi batang rokok kemudian menyalakan merah pada ujungnya.

"tentu saja, lalu esoknya kau akan diceraikan. Tidak tahu kah kau bahwa dia adalah seorang casanova dengan level tertinggi? Kau hanya akan dibuang setelah terpakai" kyungsoo menyerinai licik diujung kalimatnya.

"dia bukanlah casanova! Berhentilah membual!"

"Oh aku tidak membual, seharusnya kau gunakan otak emasmu untuk menilai siapa sebenarnya Jongin" Kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa licik. Tubuhnya hampir limbung karena gerak tak terkontrol. Beberapa bagian tubuh sudah lecet tak berbentuk karena bergesek keras dengan tali ikatan.

"BERHENTILAH MEMBUAL SIALAN KAU!" Nara berteriak frustasi. Menendang kursi disebelah dengan mengamuk. Hendak melempar pecahan botol kearah si lemah namun ditahan oleh penjagaan anak buah karena tentu saja itu bisa membunuh dan menyebabkan resiko berlebih untuk mereka.

Sejenak menenangkan si gadis, Kyungsoo pun ikut terdiam. Menahan perih pada sekitaran tubuh dan darah yang terus mengalir. Terdengar satu dering ponsel diujung sana, Nara segera berteriak meminta agar dimatikan namun satu dari anak buahnya bersi keras agar tuannya melihat siapa nama yang tersaji dalam layar.

Sebuah ponsel keluaran lama milik Kyungsoo berdering, menampilkan nama Jongin di layar. Seketika si gadis menyerinai puas. Menatap lekat kearah pria muda yang sudah menatap khawatir ponselnya sejak awal. Nara bisa membaca raut serta sirat ketakutan dari Kyungsoo. Memilih mengabaikan, maka si gadis berucap

"kau akan mengikuti perintahku jika tak ingin terkena masalah, benar?" mendekat kearah yang lemah. Berucap seduktif kesisi telinga sebelah kanan.

"kau tidak bisa membiarkannya terlibat" susah payah Kyungsoo berucap. Tidak berharap Jongin melihatnya dalam titik terlemah.

"Ah kau terlambat" maka jemari si gadis menyentuh warna hijau pada layar. Senyum kemenangan terpancar jelas ketika menjauh dari jangkauan Kyungsoo dan berbicara dengan suara disebrang.

 _"Kyungsoo!"_

"halo sayang" Nara merasa jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

 _"siapa kau— Nara?!"_

"ya, apa kau merindukanku?"

 _"apa yang kau— DIMANA KYUNGSOO?!"_

"Ah bocah itu? dia aman, yeah dia aman" Nara memberi kode kepada salah satu anak buah untuk memberi beberapa bogem mentah agar Kyungsoo sekedar berteriak atau merintih sakit.

Namun apa yang terjadi adalah Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Namun seketika, tangan keparat itu menjambak rambutnya keras kebelakang, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak lantang.

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, SIALAN KAU GADIS JALANG! LEPASKAN DIA!"_ dari ujung suara Nara bisa rasakan Jongin menggeram frustasi. Hatinya semakin sakit begitu kata 'jalang' keluar dari bibir calon suaminya hanya dengan mendengar rintihan bocah tidak berguna seperti Kyungsoo.

"aku melihat kalian _—_ berciuman dibawah hujan. Benar-benar menjijikan. Jangan kau anggap aku bodoh Jongin, aku tahu semuanya. Orang sewaanmu, semua informanmu, semuanya! Aku mengetahuinya!"

 _"Aku bersalah Nara, maafkan aku, aku mohon. Jangan sakiti Kyungsoo, aku yang bersalah disini"_

"kau akan menikahi ku Jongin, lalu Kyungsoo akan benar-benar lepas. Aku tidak bercanda, aku bisa membunuh—"

 _"akan kuberikan, apapun. Apapun, lepaskan dia, aku mohon"_ suara diujung menjadi memohon, merintih, bahkan layak disebut rontaan. Suara tangis Jongin terdengar samar. _Persetan._ Gadis itu tidak peduli lagi, kebenciannya pada Kyungsoo semakin tidak terobati.

Detik itu juga Nara mematikan sambungan telfon, membanting benda kotak itu kesembarang arah. Menggeram frustasi dengan nafas terengah. Sejenak ia memandang bengis kearah Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan bagaimana tenaga anak itu habis terkuras. Darah yang mengalir disekujur tubuh tanpa henti. Kyungsoo bisa mati membusuk jika dibiarkan berdiam disini.

* * *

Jongin mulai kalap. Berteriak tak karuan dengan panik. Berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo kembali namun gagal. Mencari dengan serampang dimana terakhir ia meletakan kunci mobil, dan segera berlarian keluar gedung. Beribu ucap dalam hati dilantunkan untuk keselamatan Kyungsoo. Ia bersumpah akan mencekik leher menjijikan gadis itu jika saja berani menyentuh sehelaipun rambut Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan perjanjian, persetan dengan pernikahan. Jika Kyungsoo sampai tersakiti, maka Jongin tidak akan diam.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, maka Jongin melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Berfikir keras dimana sekiranya akan ditemukan Kyungsoo. Seberapapun Jongin berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar, otak buntunya tidak membantu sama sekali. Alhasil, ia hanya mengerahkan kembali anak buahnya. Melacak dimanapun Kyungsoo berada dan pekerjaan itu harus menghasilkan.

Jongin hilang akal, frustasi. Membanting ponsel kesembarang tempat dengan suara tangis yang parau. Ia meronta. Putus asa, tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa diperbuat. Menyebut nama Kyungsoo berulang penuh penyesalan, jika saja ia tidak menemuinya tadi malam. Jika saja sejak awal Jongin menolak dinikahkah. Jika saja perusahaannya tidak terlibat banyak hutang. _Jika saja, jika saja, jika saja._

Manik berair Jongin melihat satu bangunan besar disebrang jalan. Perusahaan tuan Han ada didepan mata. Bangunan usaha milik ayah Nara yang telah menganggap lunas keseluruhan hutang perusahaan Jongin dengan syarat pernikahan. Seketika sebuah ide gila bersarang dirongga otak si tampan. Saat ini ia tidak peduli dengan harga diri, uang atau jabatan. Hanya keselamatan Kyungsoo yang ada pada otaknya. Berusujud pun Jongin mampu, maka ia membanting setir dengan cepat berlawanan arah. Berharap ide gilanya bisa membawa Kyungsoo selamat.

* * *

Beberapa saat berlalu, Nara hanya duduk meringkuk disudut ruang. Menangis dalam diam. dirinya tidak menyangka bahkan Jongin berselingkuh dibelakang. Seorang casanova unggul yang bahkan tega memakinya jalang hanya dengan suara rintih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ada disebrang. Maniknya setengah terpejam dengan luka ditubuh yang sudah memperihatinkan. Tidak peduli dengan gadis itu, Kyungsoo juga merasakannya bahkan jauh lebih sakit. Jadi dia memilih diam, merasakan perih yang teramat. Sesekali mengeluarkan rintihan karena tali yang begitu erat mengekangnya.

"kau akan mati sebentar lagi" Nara berucap tanpa belas kasih.

"aku tahu" untai ucap yang keluar begitu lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Nara mendongak, menatap nyalang pria yang jauh dihadapnya.

"kau memang ingin mati?"

"tidak, sebelum aku melihat Jongin" si gadis berdecih begitu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. kebencian menganga lebar terlihat lewat raut wajah. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menyerinai licik, tidak peduli apakah setelah ini akan ada pukulan lagi yang menyambar, toh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa.

 _Hambar. Bahkan nyaris tak berasa._

Nara merasa Kyungsoo mengejeknya. Meremehkannya. Menghancurkan harga dirinya. Maka ia mulai marah. Meminta anak buah yang berjaga disekitar untuk menyingkir, memberi ruang untuknya bersama dengan Kyungsoo dari jarak terdekat.

Menaruh fokus pada si bocah, dengan penerangan minim Nara sempat terpukau. Anak ini indah menawan bahkan saat dipenuhi jejak luka. Tubuhnya terbujur indah diatas kursi dengan ikatan kuat. Nafas tak beratur dengan bola mata jernih.

Ia memainkan jari dari sekitaran paha si pria muda yang berbalut celana seragam, naik sampai pada dada dan belikat yang sebagiannya sudah terekspos. Putih serta halus kulit Kyungsoo bahkan menambah kekaguman Nara. Selang beberapa saat gadis itu terpaku dalam pesona yang lebih muda. Diam ditempat seperti orang bodoh. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo menyerinai licik.

"kau terpesona? Semua orang mengagumi tubuhku, aku sangat tahu itu"

Seakan tersadar dari otaknya yang sempat tersesat, Nara kembali menampilkan senyum licik. Menatap nyalang Kyungsoo yang duduk lemah. Tubuhnya benar-benar apik dan Nara sungguh terpaku. Maka gadis itu mendekatkan bibir ranumnya kearah leher si muda, meraba rahangnya pelan sampai pada saat yang tepat jemari lentik itu bermain dengan kulit dada yang terbuka.

"kau tidak akan memiliki ini, karena aku adalah milik Jongin" Nara mendengus tidak suka.

"berhenti menyebut nama Jongin, datanglah padaku _baby_ "

"kau jalang murah tidak punya harga diri" Kyungsoo menekan setiap untai kalimat yang keluar. Membawa kemarahan pada puncak kepala si gadis.

Nara sudah sangat marah dan Kyungsoo tahu itu, wajah si gadis memerah padam dengan jemari yang kini sudah mencengkram erat kerah seragam si muda. Berteriak frustasi kepada sekelilingnya untuk tidak menganggu.

Nara telah hilang akal, ia menjambak rambut Kyungsoo sekeras mungkin kemudian membenturkannya cepat kearah meja kayu. Terus menerus seperti itu. Darah mengucur keluar dari kepala Kyungsoo, nafasnya telah naik turun tak beratur. Tak ada lagi sisa tenaga untuk melawan.

Si gadis terus membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo pada meja, empat kali, lima kali dan ini adalah kali ke-enam. Tak ada suara berontak, tak ada perlawanan. Anak itu bernafas dengan terseok, wajah dipenuhi darah dan mengalir tanpa halangan berarti sampai turun kebaju seragam. Maniknya tak lagi sanggup untuk sekedar menahan kelopak, tak ada suara apapun yang masuk kedalam gendang telinga. Seakan sekelilingnya terhenti sejenak. Tanpa suara, tanpa rasa, begitu hambar. Raut wajah serta tawa Jongin masuk kedalam akal pikiran, menyadarkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia harus hidup.

Maka Kyungsoo kembali menahan kelopak, dengan susah payah itu mengamati sekitar. Kepalanya seperti tertimpa batu besar tanpa henti, gadis itu masih tertawa keras disamping seakan menikmati masa sekarat si pria muda.

Tepat pada saat kembali Nara meremas rambut Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kali, pintu didobrak dengan keras. Beberapa orang laki-laki masuk mengamankan keadaan. Nara masih berteriak disamping, mengancam setiap orang untuk tidak bergerak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi mencerna apa yang terjadi, otaknya beku seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir didalam sana.

Entah secepat waktu sepersekian menit, tubuh Nara berhasil dibawa menjauh. Iris Kyungsoo menangkap bayang Jongin yang berlari kearahnya. Wajahnya merah panik dengan berurai air mata. Kyungsoo berucap dalam hati agar tuhan mengembalikan pendengarannya kali ini, mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya berulang.

 _"Kyungsoo! Sayang, tenang. Aku disini, aku disini"_

* * *

Jongin begitu mati rasa. Melihat Kyungsoo terbujur menyedihkan dengan banyak luka, darah mengalir bagai sungai dari kepala dan kelopak yang setengah terpejam. Dadanya mulai naik turun tidak beratur dengan suara berdecit. Mulutnya terus terbuka, berusaha meraup banyaknya udara disekitar. Jongin mulai panik, akalnya menghilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, Kyungsoo berdarah hampir sekarat dengan asma yang kambuh didalam pelukan Jongin.

 _Tuhan, selamatkan Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _Janji yang terucap, keluar dari pita suara. Merubah angan menjadi sebuah fakta._

 _Seorang yang bertahan paling lama, berdiri diantara ada dan tiada. Menghapus jarak bahkan dari jangkau terjauh. Adalah Jongin yang berusaha, menjadikan rasa sebagai pelindung, karena berada dari jarak yang tak mungkin dijangkau Kyungsoo adalah asa baginya._

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Haloooo❤

Chapter depan kemungkinan cerita ini akan berakhir kawan, sekali lagi aku berharap ada banyak review dari kaliaaan. Review itu bikin semangat karena aku membacanya berulang-ulang sebelum mulai menulis hihi❤ Tenang saja, aku suka akhir bahagia koook

Terimakasih banyak banyak sangat banyak buat semua yang sudah dan selalu memberi review❤❤ Terimakasih juga yang sudah follow dan favorite hehe❤

Hey, hari ini adalah konser Elyxion di Korea bukaan, Wuah aku berharap mereka mendapat istirahat yang cukup!

Terimakasih sekali lagi, See you!


	6. Chapter 6

**-Pada akhirnya mereka saling sajuh cinta-**

 **.**

Giacomo Girolamo Casanova, siapa yang tidak mengenal dia dengan 132 kisah cintanya? Lahir di Venesia di tahun 1725, ketika kota itu masih menjadi pusat kejahatan, judi dan karnaval. Seorang pria nakal, ahli wanita dan petualang seks. Pria yang akan mengatakan apapun untuk merayu dan meniduri wanita. Seorang penikmat minuman dan makanan di Eropa Tengah sekitar abad ke-18, pensiun untuk menuliskan petualangan seksualnya secara grafis.

Pada jaman milenium, casanova identik dengan kehidupan seorang pria flamboyan dengan banyak wanita di sisinya. Lambang bagi seorang keparat petualang seks. Sebutan untuk seorang yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding _player_. Tokoh dalam kisah ini salah satunya. Seorang _player_ unggul dengan sebutan casanova kelas kakap.

* * *

Tuhan menciptakan hati terpecah belah menjadi dua bagian. Jauh sebelum kedua insan saling menemukan, cinta telah mengaitkan satu dengan lain. Pria itu bernama Jongin, hidup dalam gemerlap harta serta tahta. Menjadikan banyak kaum hawa budak seks dengan bayaran. Satu lagi dengan sepotong hati bernama Kyungsoo. Seorang anak jalanan dengan pesona tubuh diluar kehendak. Cinta tidak memandang waktu dan tempat. Dalam jangkau tuhan, segalnya menjadi mungkin.

Satu kisah antara pecinta wanita dengan anak sebatang kara. Hidup dalam ikat tak terlihat oleh takdir. Menghadang jalan masing-masing dengan kelabu rasa juga asa. Teduh manik jernih membuatnya terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Begitulah Jongin mengartikan cinta yang utuh untuk Kyungsoo. Menunggu dengan bilah kasih untuk menemukan satu bahagia dalam lingkup takdir tuhan.

Sekali lagi, takdir yang mengikat kemudian cinta berbicara. Pada akhirnya keduanya terjebak. Pada akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta.

* * *

 _Jongin begitu mati rasa. Melihat Kyungsoo terbujur menyedihkan dengan banyak luka, darah mengalir bagai sungai dari kepala dan kelopak yang setengah terpejam. Dadanya mulai naik turun tidak beratur dengan suara berdecit. Mulutnya terus terbuka, berusaha meraup banyaknya udara disekitar. Jongin mulai panik, akalnya menghilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, Kyungsoo berdarah hampir sekarat dengan asma yang kambuh didalam pelukan Jongin._

 _Tuhan, selamatkan Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 **CASANOVA**

-Biancadeo-

.

Chapter Six

.

Sebuah bangunan besar dengan suasana kerja yang kental. Orang-orang penting lalu lalang membawa masing-masing sisa berkas untuk disusun. Ruang Direktur utama ada dilantai 11, itu adalah apa yang diingat Jongin setelah terakhir kali datang. Tuan Han, yang mana adalah pemilik perusahaan sekaligus ayah Nara.

Jongin sedang dilanda kepanikan, tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar menyapa sekitar. Pamornya sebagai calon menantu sang direktur tak digubris sama sekali, toh pada akhirnya Jongin akan mencekik gadis itu apapun alasannya.

Sampailah Jongin pada pintu besar utama, memaksa untuk masuk walau dihadang oleh penjaga keamanan. Tidak ada waktu lagi bahkan untuk sekedar menjelaskan masalah, siapa yang tahu bahwa nyawa Kyungsoo sedang diujung tanduk. Maka tanpa basa-basi Jongin melangkah maju, berhadapan langsung dengan si penguasa perusahaan.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya adalah memohon, bahkan tersungkur untuk bersujud. Meminta belas kasih untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya. Tuan Han mengernyitkan alis, dan Jongin mengerti saat itu juga bahwa pria tua itu tidak mengetahui apapun. _Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa anak gadisnya bisa saja menjadi seorang pembunuh?_

Maka dengan lantang bercampur sirat takut Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Suara yang dihasilnya bergetar, tangis meraung ada diantara celah ketika pita suara bekerja. Jongin tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dalam rintih sedih, karena Kyungsoo adalah sebagian dari hidup.

Ketika Jongin berlutut jatuh tanpa harga diri, Tuan Han masih tidak sanggup mencerna keadaan. Tidak bisa mempercayai bagaimana gadis kecilnya berbuat menjadi binal. Tapi ini adalah Jongin, seorang angkuh yang diketahui tidak akan berlutut untuk sesuatu apapun, saat ini menjatuhkan diri dengan tatapan rintih terluka.

Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, maka si tua Bangka memanggil satu anak buahnya, memerintah dengan lantang untuk mencari Nara. Satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di otak Tuan Han adalah rumah lamanya. Dimana terdapat satu ruang gelap terpencil didalam sana. Nara kerap mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tempat yang nyaman dan aman, berada didalam kegelapan dengan hanya sedikit berkas bias yang bisa masuk. Dalam ingatan si pria tua, ruang itu adalah tempat mengerikan milik putrinya. Ada banyak bongkah pecah kaca dengan berbagai macam pisau serta alat cukur. Penggiling daging dan tali-temali kuat. Sudah sejak lama Tuan Han mencurigai kepribadian putrinya, namun di indahkan karena si pria tua beranggapan itu hanyalah semacam hobi. Kali ini, kecurigaan itupun terjawab.

* * *

Berada didalam rumah tipe lama dengan kusam dan debu disetiap sudut, Jongin sudah hilang akal sehingga berteriak tanpa tujuan. Terus merontakan nama Kyungsoo dan merutuk pada setiap orang yang memintanya tenang. Begitu sampai pada satu pintu yang dituju, beberapa pria besar yang mana adalah anak buah Tuan Han meminta Jongin untuk mundur. Mendobrak bersama pintu tua bukanlah hal yang sulit, segera mereka dihadapkan satu dengan lain. Keributan terjadi dengan tawa Nara mendominasi. Jongin sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya memberontak untuk masuk.

Dihadapkan dengan pemandangan pilu tidak pernah terbesit bahkan dalam angan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersungkur disana berpeluhkan darah. Setengah maniknya tertutup kelopak dengan tatap kosong. Jongin mati rasa. Tertatih berlari untuk menopang tubuh yang lemah, memangku kepala si bocah dengan tenang, menangisinya dengan keras. Seluruh pakaian mewah Jongin dipenuhi bekas tanda merah. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyum tipis ketika Jongin terus merontakan namanya.

Suara decit mobil kembali terdengar dari nafas si muda. Berulang kali berusaha untuk meraup rakus udara namun tak sedikitpun yang masuk kedalam paru-paru. Jongin mulai kembali kalap, meraih pelan kepala Kyungsoo untuk dibawa kedalam pelukan, mengangkat perlahan tubuh sekarat itu. Hati si pria kaya teriris begitu darah kembali mengalir dari sela jemari ketika mengangkat tengkuk si pria muda. Menangis dengan ronta yang begitu kentara, Jongin segera berlari, mengaitkan sebilah pisau ditangan kanan untuk berjaga.

Separuh jalan Jongin berhasil menemukan jalan keluar, ketika langkah mengambang hendak mengambil jejak berikutnya, Nara dengan sigap menghadang jalan. Pakaiannya telah berantakan, terbuka dibeberapa bagian dengan wajah menyerinai licik dan suara gelegar tawa. Gadis ini begitu menyedihkan, haus akan cinta dan siksa. Jongin tidak pernah tahu Nara yang cemerlang adalah psikopat tanpa hati dan belas kasih. Ketika manik keduanya saling menangkap, kembali Nara hanyut dalam derai tawa.

"kau tidak akan keluar membawanya dari sini, dia milikku!" Nara susah payah berucap di antara tawa. Hati gadis itu tidak ingin kehilangan tubuh Kyungsoo walau hanya sedetik lamanya. Ditambah mereka berbuat suatu hal lancang dibelakangnya, membuat Nara naik darah dan berakhir dengan perbuatan keji.

"menyingkir dari sana atau kau kubunuh!" Jongin berucap frustasi. Tidak ada waktu lagi ketika nafas Kyungsoo mulai melemah. Merutuki setiap anak buah yang begitu lamban mengikuti langkahnya dan membiarkan gadis gila ini menghalangi jalan.

"kau bawa kerumah sakit pun percuma, dia akan mati ditengah jalan. Lihat darah itu!" Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk si gadis. Meniti banyaknya darah yang mengalir bak aliran sungai dilantai kusam. Itu adalah darah Kyungsoo yang keluar lewat celah jemari Jongin.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!" saat itu juga Jongin tidak peduli lagi. akal sehatnya hilang dan menubrukan tubuh besarnya kearah Nara. Membuat si gadis dengan beringas menghadang Jongin dengan kekuatan tersisa. Saat itu Jongin menahan nafas, muncul dalam ingatan sebilah benda tajam yang terselip diantara jemari tak terlihat.

Kesabarannya hilang, dan fokus utamanya adalah menyelamatkan pria dalam gendongan. Maka semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, hanya dalam hitungan detik pisau tajam terkubur telak tepat sasaran, darah korban kedua mengalir tanpa celah dari tubuh si wanita muda, tergeletak tak berdaya diatas rerumputan tua. Jongin masih berdiri tegak bersama dengan Kyungsoo didalam gendongan, melirik bengis kearah korban yang tersungkur sebelum setelahnya berlari menjauh.

* * *

Kembali bertemu dengan aroma alkohol disebuah ruang putih bukanlah harapan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya manik jernih itu terbuka setelah 6 hari koma, kemudian dihadapkan dengan banyak alat yang tertimbun dibeberapa bagian tubuh. Bocah itu sedikitnya meringis begitu puncak kepalanya mengalami sakit yang teramat. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, sulit digerakan tanpa menimbulkan rasa nyeri berkepanjangan. Memilih untuk menyipitkan manik agar bersatu dengan terang lampu ruang. Irisnya menyapu sekitar dan menemukan Juno duduk disamping dengan kepala menunduk. Bartender kaya itu tersenyum puas dengan manik berseri begitu menyadari Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mata.

"Oh tuhan, kau sadar?!" dengan tenaga berlebih, Juno melesat keluar ruangan. Meminta siapapun yang mampu memberi penjelasan pertama untuk kesadaran Kyungsoo. Tidak begitu lama setelahnya, beberapa pria berpakaian putih berkumpul disekitar ranjang. Memeriksa secara keseluruhan tubuh yang terbaring lemah.

Kyungsoo tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Juno dengan dokter, memilih untuk meratapi diri yang kembali berteman dengan peralatan rumah sakit. Rongga otaknya membawa mengingat masa dimana dia disekap oleh sekawanan anak buah Nara dalam ruang gelap dan dingin. Bagaimana Nara saat ini dan— dimana Jongin.

"dimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih dari balik tabung oksigen. Meskipun hanya seperti dengusan nafas tak berarti, Juno sangat tahu bocah ini menanyakan Jongin.

"Jongin— akan kemari sebentar lagi" Juno berucap gagap. Beruntung karena Kyungsoo segera tersenyum menanggapi.

"Woah, kupikir aku tak bisa lagi melihat senyum hatimu!" tak dapat dipungkiri Juno teramat senang. Kyungsoo anak yang nakal dan baik hati, selalu mengingatkan Juno betapa menyenangkan menjadi anak sekolah dengan segala tingkah konyol. Untuk Juno, Kyungsoo benar-benar hidup. Berbinar dengan indah dan segala tentangnya begitu menarik. Ditambah dengan keberadaan bocah itu yang berhasil merubah hidup sahabatnya, menarik Jongin dari jurang terdalam sebuah seks tidak normal.

"aku merindukanmu" kembali Kyungsoo berucap. Mengusahakan setiap aksen jelas dalam gerak bibir agar Juno mengerti apa yang ingin diucap.

"aku lebih merindukamu! Betapa menakutkan melihatmu terus tak sadar selama 6 hari penuh! Ketika aku berisik, biasanya kau akan bangun lalu mengomel, kau harus tahu aku sampai diberi peringatan berulang-ulang karena terus membuat suara bising agar kau bangun, tapi kau tidak juga bangun!" Bartender kaya itu terus mengoceh, membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat.

"apa kau tidak lapar, aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana seseorang tidak memakan nasi selama 6 hari!" Juno melanjutkan begitu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memberi respon lemah.

"aku ingin pizza" Kyungsoo bercanda dari balik tabung, menahan tawa karena sakit yang teramat akan menyerang begitu tubuh bergerak seincipun.

"kau akan mendapatnya sebentar lagi! Akan kubelikan setumpuk pizza dengan banyak lelehan keju!" Juno berucap dengan gembira. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang sakit tak terelakan kini sedikitnya terlupa karena ada lagi satu sosok yang menaruh peduli padanya setelah Jongin.

 _Jongin, dimana dia?_

* * *

Kyungsoo lebih dari tahu bahwa Jongin tidak datang. Sudah satu minggu terhitung setelah bocah itu sadar dari koma, namun tak muncul bahkan secuilpun kabar dari Jongin. Setiap hari, setiap kali Kyungsoo menanyakan pada Juno hal yang sama, _dimana Jongin, bagaimana kabar Jongin, mengapa Jongin tidak juga muncul, apa Jongin tidak rindu, apa Jongin tidak khawatir. Jongin. Jongin. Jongin._

Terbesit dalam ingatan Kyungsoo, hari dimana Jongin membawanya dengan tertatih. Antara hidup dan mati, suara rintih Jongin yang merontakan namanya terus menghujani gendang telinga. Ada saat dimana lelaki kaya itu meraung dengan berurai air mata, terus mendekap tubuhnya dalam hangat. Ketika tangan mereka terus terkait satu dengan lain bahkan sampai detik sebelum Kyungsoo terbaring lemah diatas meja operasi. Tidak begitu jelas ingatan apa lagi yang terbesit dalam otak, namun Kyungsoo meyakini satu hal bahwa Jongin yang menyelamatkan jiwanya saat itu.

Bernaung dengan pikiran membuat kantuknya menyerang. Memilih kembali untuk memejamkan mata, namun urung karena pintu kamar dibuka perlahan. Pelakunya adalah Juno. Bartender kaya itu masuk perlahan, menampilkan sirat wajah kalut. Kyungsoo kembali akan menegakkan punggung, meringis kecil karena luka yang belum juga tertutup sempurna.

"apa ada masalah?" pria muda bertanya. Juno sedikitnya agak tersentak, menatap lembut manik Kyungsoo sebelum setelahnya berucap

"tidak ada" berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, maka lelaki yang lebih tua mendudukan diri dibagian kosong ranjang. Menghela nafas sebelum setelahnya memberi sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"kau ingin kembali bersekolah dan membuat masalah baru?" untai lembut keluar dari bibir si bartender, tersenyum manis untuk kesekian kali. Kyungsoo terkekeh sebagai respon sederhana

"apa kau bercanda? Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi anak baik-baik ketika kembali kesekolah nanti" Juno menghela nafas lega begitu respon positif Kyungsoo keluar kepermukaan. Belakangan ini, apa yang menjadi gelagat si pria muda selalu baik. Anak itu selalu mengerti tanpa menaruh banyak curiga terhadap seluruh kebohongan Juno yang terucap lantang.

"itu tidak mungkin, kau akan segera dapat hukuman membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi sekolah ketika kali pertama masuk" setelahnya, Juno memilih untuk ikut hanyut dalam tawa cerah Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak percaya, jika aku menjadi pengajar disana, mungkin aku akan gila menghadapi murid badung sepertimu!" kembali Juno berucap begitu tawa kedua berhenti berderai.

"seluruh pengajar disana sudah hampir gila, pernah ada diantara mereka yang berkata bahkan lebih baik mengurus pasien rumah sakit jiwa dibanding memiliki anak didik sepertiku!" pria yang lebih tua mulai terbawa dalam cerita, ia mengedarkan suara gelegar tawa sampai memenuhi sekeliling ruang. Sejenak lupa suatu hal apa yang akan disampaikan.

Setelah beberapa menit kedua pria itu berderai dalam tawa masing-masing, Juno mulai untuk mematenkan mimik serius. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya menangkap manik yang lebih muda, anak itu masih sibuk menyeka air mata yang tidak disengaja jatuh saat meringis dalam tawa. Merasa diperhatikan tajam, maka Kyungsoo mulai dapat mencerna keadaan. Balas menatap manik Juno, mengantisipasi apa sekiranya yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu. Apa yang menjadi satu bagian dari kalut yang tersirat pada raut Juno.

"kau ingin tinggal denganku? Kita akan pindah jauh dari sini, mencari satu sekolah yang cocok untukmu"

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Tiga tahun._

Tokyo, Ibu kota Negara Jepang. Daerah metropolitan terbesar didunia berdasar pada jumlah penduduk. Pusat Negara politik, budaya dan akademis serta tempat tinggal kaisar Jepang dan kursi pemerintahan Negara. Pusat bisnis dan finansial utama untuk seluruh Asia Timur. Sekian lama dalam angan Kyungsoo bermimpi untuk memijak kaki ditanah sakura, siapa yang dapat menyangka seorang anak pengais sampah sampai di kota ini.

Kyungsoo terduduk ditepi ranjang. Menikmati jalanan kota dari penghalang jendela. Hari ini tepat tiga tahun Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah bersama dengan Juno. Meninggalkan seluruh mimpi buruk dan angan gelap. Tangannya meremas ujung kemeja ketika menyibak satu tirai kecil yang menutup latar pada dinding. Menghalangi apa saja yang sedang dirahasiakan dari luaran dunia. Pada dinding itu, dilengkapi dengan seluruh berita tentang Jongin. Kabar pria kaya itu sejak tiga tahun mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dari internet juga surat kabar.

Jongin menjadi tersangka pembunuhan putri tunggal dari pengusaha terkenal. Sejak pengadilan pertama, Jongin hanya terbukti bersalah. Melunasi hutang dengan jaminan pernikahan. Tuan Han mengerahkan seluruh pengacara, begitupun Jongin. Setelah sekian pengadilan terlewat, Jongin dijatuhi hukum penjara selama dua setengah tahun.

Sebelum perpindahan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengirim satu surat dengan banyak kalimat untai kesedihan. Jongin disana, mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Berupaya apapun untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari ancaman Tuan Han, menjadikan Juno satu penjaga untuk menemani dirinya sepanjang waktu. Pria kaya itu meminta agar Kyungsoo menjalani hidup dengan baik, makan teratur dan tidak berbuat onar. Satu yang selalu dipercaya oleh Kyungsoo bahwa pria itu berikrar akan kembali. Kembali padanya seperti sedia kala. Maka itu akan menjadi satu pegangan untuk Kyungsoo, selalu dan terus menanti Jongin tanpa eluhan.

Bocah ini tidak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk membalas surat Jongin. Ia marah dalam tangis, selalu setiap malam kala hujan mendera. Kyungsoo tidak terima pada awalnya. Satu hari setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, tepat tiga tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo mencari keberadaan Jongin diseluruh kota. Menunggu semalaman selama tiga hari penuh didepan gedung perusahaan, sampai mengurung diri dikamar tanpa makan dan minum. Bocah itu dengan bodoh merindukan Jongin teramat sangat.

Kali pertama menginjakan kaki di Negara baru, Kyungsoo adalah anak pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara dan penyendiri dikelas. Tidak berbuat onar juga jauh dari hukuman para guru. Setiap saat, setiap kali anak itu akan menanyakan kabar Jongin, namun Juno akan tetap mengelak untuk menjawab kebenaran.

Lambat laun, ia mulai mengerti. Jongin menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Mengerahkan segala kekuatan untuk menjadikan keadaan aman. Memberikan seluruhnya untuk Kyungsoo bahkan tak bersisa apapun untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika saja kala itu, Jongin tidak menghujam perut Nara dengan pisau, mungkin saja dirinya yang akan mati. Maka ia mulai menjalani hidup dengan normal. Tinggal bersama Juno disebuah apartemen tengah hiruk pikuk kota. Kembali menjadi anak badung dengan binar menawan, hobi dihukum dan disukai banyak wanita. Aksen jepangnya menjadi kental seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kini Kyungsoo melanjutkan kuliah dengan beasiswa disalah satu universitas terbaik. Sungguh sebuah pencapaian yang menarik.

Hari ini adalah harinya untuk bekerja, senyum tipis teruntai indah menatap foto Jongin kala terakhir mereka bertemu. Sebuah gambaran manis yang selalu mengisi otaknya setiap saat, bersarang pada mimpinya kala malam menyapa. Rutinitas Kyungsoo sehari-hari tidaklah jauh berbeda. Kuliah dipagi dan siang hari, kemudian bekerja menjadi pelayan disebuah Toko Roti untuk mengisi waktu dari sore hari sampai malam. Sesekali ia akan mampir ke Bar untuk sekedar bersantai bersama Juno, laki-laki itu dengan wajah menawan lebih memilih untuk tetap menjadi bartender dan menolak tawaran model iklan. _Sungguh bodoh bukan._

Mengeratkan pegangan pada ransel, melangkah untuk menyebrangi lalu lintas padat kota. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berjalan lurus, tanpa bertabrak pundak dengan sekitar. Mengamati letak toko kue kecil dimana ia bekerja sebentar, sebelum setelahnya memasuki pintu utama. Senyum sapa tersaji hangat ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pekerja lainnya.

" _Hey boy_ , kau terlambat lima menit hoho!"

"Oh maafkan aku Aiko, akan kutemani lembur sebagai gantinya" Kyungsoo mengerling nakal kepada pemilik toko. Disambut dengan peluk hangat si gadis begitu keduanya masuk ke _pantry_ bersamaan.

Kyungsoo punya banyak teman, Aiko salah satunya. Gadis ini adalah pengagum berat Kyungsoo semenjak mereka bertemu disemester pertama. Ada lagi satu teman sekongkolnya, Takuya. Mereka kerap membolos bersama untuk sekedar bermain video game atau menonton video porno. Keduanya bekerja sebagai kasir dan sekaligus pelayan di toko Roti milik Aiko.

"apa lagi ulah takuya kali ini?" Kyungsoo berucap sembari memakai cemeleknya, meletakan tas kedalam loker kemudian setelahnya berbalik tubuh menangkap manik si gadis.

"Oh dia bekerja dengan baik, jangan khawatir!" Aiko tersenyum manis. Jika saja Jongin tidak memonopoli seluruh pikiran serta hatinya, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati dengan pesona Aiko.

"Ah begitukah, lalu dimana anak itu?" manik Kyungsoo menjelajah disekitar pantry sampai pada kaca penghubung ke kursi pelanggan.

"dia ada di—"

" _I'm here_!" belum sempat Aiko menyelesaikan untai kalimat, Takuya menginterupsi dengan muncul terburu dari balik pintu.

"kau sudah membuang sampahnya?" si gadis balik bertanya pada pria jepang yang baru datang. Takuya adalah anak kaya dengan wajah putih, kelopak yang sipit dan terlihat bodoh jika sekilas. Namun hatinya murni, tentu saja itu jauh sebelum terkontaminasi alur dari video porno.

"ya— Ah kau tahu, aku bertemu seseorang diluar" Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, sebelum akhirnya berucap

"ada banyak orang diluar Takuya"

"tidak, maksudku dia terus mengintip lewat jendela. Seorang laki-laki tampan! Tapi— sepertinya dia tidak mahir berbahasa jepang, dia bertanya dalam bahasa inggris, jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan" Takuya berucap pelan, sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan si pria asing.

"kau ini memalukan, jangan terlihat seperti orang bodoh!" si gadis mengimbuhi dengan kalimat kejam. Menimpali puncak kepala si pria jepang dengan sendok makan.

"mungkin dia akan membeli kue, akan kutemui orang itu" belum sempat Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melangkah, Aiko menghadang jalannya. Berdiri dengan tubuh kecil yang hanya sebatas pundak si lelaki Korea.

"tidak perlu Kyungsoo, kau disini saja. Mungkin orang itu salah alamat— atau hanya kebetulan atau—"

"hey, biarkan saja Kyungsoo melihatnya, mungkin orang tampan itu tersesat" Takuya kembali berucap diantara untai kalimat si gadis, membuat Aiko naik darah dan melempar tatap bengis.

"diam kau bodoh!" memberi kode keras pada si pria jepang sebelum setelahnya berpaling pada Kyungsoo.

"kerjakan saja urusan kasirmu, cepat cepat kita punya banyak pelanggan!" dengan tangan kecilnya, gadis itu berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke meja kasir. Berupaya untuk menyibukan pria itu sementara menantang manik bersalah Takuya dengan marah membara.

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa banyak hawa aneh hari ini. tentang Aiko yang terus memarahi Takuya perkara orang asing yang tidak lancar dalam pengucapan Jepang, atau Juno yang tidak bisa pulang malam ini padahal Kyungsoo sedang berulang tahun. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli dengan perayaan dihari lahir. Namun semuanya berubah begitu ia hidup dalam lingkup Jongin juga Juno. Dua lelaki dewasa dengan sikap kanak-kanak, menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti sebagian dari darah daging. Terutama untuk Jongin, seorang yang akan ditunggu Kyungsoo pagi juga siang, sore dan malam. Setiap menit serta detiknya. Setiap tahun, bocah itu akan membuat perayaan kecil untuk dirinya, bersama Juno, Aiko dan Takuya. Mereka makan dan marathon film sampai pagi. Namun kali ini berbeda, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberi sekedar ucapan. Bahkan seharian ini dirinya belum bertemu dengan Juno.

Memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke apartemen, Kyungsoo melangkah gontai sepanjang lorong. Berupaya untuk membuat kesimpulan baik, jika teman-temannya juga Juno sedikit melupakan hari lahir Kyungsoo karena waktu yang sibuk atau semacamnya. Begitu pintu apartemen dibuka, gulita menyambut penglihatan. sedikit mengherankan karena Juno tidak menyukai gelap dan tidak pernah hampir sekalipun mematikan seluruh lampu. Begitu jemarinya merayap didinding hendak mencari dimana letak saklar, Kyungsoo menemukan kulitnya bersentuh lembut dengan milik seseorang. Anak itu menjerit kaget sebelum setelahnya dengan cepat menekan saklar. Bias cahaya putih menerangi ruangan, menampilkan satu sosok tampan dengan surai coklat indah.

Jongin disana. Berdiri dengan gagah dibawah terang lampu, sungging paling manis tersaji dengan manik berbinar cerah. Berbalut kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru tua. Aksen tegasnya tetap sama, menampilkan rahang tegak juga hidung runcing. Semuanya milik Jongin. Semuanya ada pada Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, memiringkan kepala kesamping sebelum setelahnya menunduk dan memijat pelipis dengan sebelah tangan.

"Oh tuhan, bahkan aku bisa melihat dia keluar dari mimpiku. Oh tidak tidak, aku sudah gila, mungkin aku akan meminta Juno hyung membawaku ke psikiater" Kyungsoo melangkah maju, memaksakan diri untuk menerobos pada fakta nyata yang dianggapnya angan.

Seketika tubuhnya benar-benar bertubrukan, kepala dengan surai hitam kelam itu bersentuh keras dengan batang hidung Jongin. Kyungsoo diam sejenak, mencoba menguraikan keadaan. Ia mendongak dengan pelan, menangkap bayang Jongin yang mulai terlihat nyata. Manik mereka saling menangkap, dan Jongin menempelkan ujung runcingnya dengan hidung putih Kyungsoo. Menyadarkan pria yang lebih muda bahwa ini adalah nyata.

Kyungsoo mundur perlahan, maniknya membulat tidak percaya. Menganga dengan apa yang sedang bernaung dihadapnya. Jongin benar-benar disana. Pria yang sekian lama diharapkan kini nyata, berdiri dengan lengkung indah pada bibir.

"J—Jongin _hyung_?" seluruh apa yang diungkap terbata menjadi kata yang acak. Kyungsoo merasa otaknya kacau dalam mencerna, bilah apapun yang hilang tak bisa ditemukan begitu Jongin menangkap irisnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang" suara indah Jongin menggema diseluruh ruang. Menjadi sebuah nyanyian indah begitu sampai pada gendang telinga. Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis, bongkah air telah menggenang dari pelupuk. Bocah nakal itu maju selangkah, mengarahkan jemarinya menyentuh kulit terluar dari rahang si pria yang lebih tua. Memainkan ujung kuku disana dengan lembut seakan enggan untuk menyakiti.

"kau nyata" kembali Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Merasa bahkan pita suaranya tidak menemukan cara untuk melepas ungkapan mendalam.

"aku disini, aku ada disini. Aku tidak akan pergi" kali ini Jongin berucap serius. Menatap iris Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membawa lengannya pada pinggang si muda.

"apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" Kyungsoo memeluk batang tubuh Jongin. Membingkai seluruh lengan pada leher lelaki itu. Membenamkan wajah pada pundak dengan air mata berlinang. Ini adalah tangis Kyungsoo yang tidak mampu tertahan. Setelah sekian lama menumpahkan seluruh penderitaan dengan berontak dan kenakalan lain, kini ia bebas meronta dalam peluk hangat Jongin.

"maafkan aku sayang" Jongin tak kalah berderai air mata. Maniknya berkedip cepat untuk membuang air dari pelupuk, membawa puncak kepala tenggelam dalam pundak si muda. Mencium aroma Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Jongin tersiksa begitu merindukan di muda. Merintih dalam asa dari baik jeruji besi, meminta pada tuhan agar Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Hidup dengan senyum hati tanpa memikirkan hal tersulit. Tiga tahun Jongin jauh, begitu jauh untuk sekedar menjangkau jarak dengan Kyungsoo. bergulat dengan jalur hukum yang tak henti bermain hakim. Seluruhnya berakhir dengan jatuhan hukuman dua setengah tahun penjara.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang ada dalam otak Jongin. lelaki kaya itu bahkan melafalkan nama Jongin saat tidur malamnya. Berulang kali bermimpi buruk mengenai si lelaki muda yang menaruh benci kemudian menghilang menjadi gelap.

Memutuskan untuk menapak di Negara Sakura demi Kyungsoo bukanlah satu keputusan yang mudah. Bertubi perkara dijalani dengan banyak hambatan, seluruhnya hanya untuk memandang wajah teduh Kyungsoo dalam bias. Menyaksikan anak itu belajar giat dan lulus dengan toganya sendiri. Kala Jongin pertama kali melihat dari balik celah jendela toko Roti siang itu, melihat bagaimana rupa Kyungsoo dengan derai tawa bersama teman, hatinya menghangat. Anak itu dikelilingi orang baik walau pada kenyataan tetaplah bocah nakal dengan segala perilaku buruk. Itulah Kyungsoo dan tidak berubah.

"tidakkah kau memelukku terlalu lama" Kyungsoo mengubah seluruh haluan lamunan Jongin. Merasakan pundaknya menghangat karena lelaki kaya itu menangis begitu banyak.

"ini belum cukup untuk menembus waktu tiga tahun. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"aku selalu merindukanmu seperti orang gila" suara si muda teredam pundak Jongin. Kyungsoo sejujurnya malu untuk mengungkap kata rindu, namun jauh dari relung hati pria itu teramat ingin mengucapnya sejak lama.

Sejenak bersandar pada bahu satu dengan lain, Jongin merenggangkan pelukan. Menarik keluar si muda untuk menaruh fokus pada wajah yang terlah lama dirindukan Jongin. Anak itu berwajah merah dengan rona percik jambu, maniknya jernih berair dengan sisa disekitaran pangkal rahang. Jongin tersenyum lebar, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari, sebelum setelahnya ditepis pelan oleh si empunya.

"hentikan itu!" Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping, tidak ingin diperlakukan seolah ia benar-benar menangis. Jongin terkekeh pelan setelahnya, inilah Kyungsoo. Seperti inilah Kyungsoo _miliknya_.

"apa kau berbuat onar bahkan setelah masuk bangku kuliah?" Jongin bertanya.

"ah, hanya sesekali membolos untuk bermain video game dan—"

"apa kau yakin hanya video game?" Jongin menginterusi sedikit sebelum si muda selesai dengan kalimatnya. Si pria yang lebih tua mengerling nakal sebelum setelahnya kembali berucap

"lalu, mengapa ada banyak video porno didalam kamarmu?" sejenak wajah Jongin berubah serius.

"Hey, kau bahkan menggeledah kamarku?!" Kyungsoo menaikkan oktaf suaranya, kuatir jika saja Jongin memergokinya selama ini mencari informasi mengenai si pria kaya.

"aku tidak menggeledah. Itu berserakan diatas tempat tidurmu dasar bodoh!" Kyungsoo diam setelahnya. Memendam perasaan malu ketika telah salah menyangkal.

Tidak lama berselang, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk disofa ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya duduk dengan jarak tengah yang terbilang cukup luas. Hening mendominasi dengan denting detik pada jarum jam sedikit memberi celah suara.

"kau— berhutang penjelasan padaku" Kyungsoo memecah suasana.

"aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" Jongin menarik nafas panjang, meremas ujung kemeja dengan erat. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas bagaimana tangan besar itu meremas kuat kain yang membalut tubuh. Pria itu menelan ludah bulat dengan nyali yang menciut. Merasa iba, maka Kyungsoo membalut tangan gemetar Jongin dengan tangannya. Memberi senyum penuh arti kemudian membelai surai coklat yang lebih tua dengan lembut.

"tak apa, kau bisa menjelaskannya ketika sudah siap. Kau ada disini saat ini— maka semuanya sudah cukup" Jongin tersenyum tipis. Merasakan bagaimana tangan itu dengan nyaman bersentuh kulit dengan miliknya.

"kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau perbuat padaku _hyung_ " Kyungsoo kembali berucap. Melepas genggaman tangannya sebelum setelahnya menyerinai licik.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau harus bersamaku malam ini— habisi aku, _daddy_ " Kyungsoo tertawa setelahnya. Merasa geli dengan apa yang baru saja terucap.

" _hey baby_ , apa kau yakin?" Jongin menyerinai, merasakan gairah begitu suara rendah Kyungsoo merasuk kedalam gendang telinga.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jongin berhasil menemukan singgah ternyaman untuk menguasai rongga mulut si muda. Meraung begitu menemukan banyak celah nafsu yang tersirat dari keduanya. Selama perpisahan yang terjadi, Jongin hanya mampu menjadikan Kyungsoo tokoh utama dalam khayal. Membayangkan wajah tersiksa bocah itu begitu batang tegak Jongin menerobos pintu masuknya, atau sirat nikmatnya begitu berhasil merobek belah lubang Jongin dengan jemari. Namun kali ini, erangan Kyungsoo begitu nyata. Manik terpejamnya juga peluh dan raut gairahnya begitu terasa.

Jongin mendominasi ciuman, menekan si muda mendekat dengan tenaga kuat. Membimbing tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mengarah kekamar, sebisa mungkin berjalan dengan normal namun gagal karena Kyungsoo selalu menghalau fokusnya. Setelah susah payah Jongin berhasil menemukan handel pintu kamar, membukanya paksa dan segera mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil terlentang diatas kasur besar. Menguncinya diantara lengan dan menyerinai licik sebelum setelahnya beralih bermain dengan leher jenjang si muda. Menghisapnya keras dengan tempo cepat. Satu desah indah lolos dari pita suara Kyungsoo, menghasilkan berkali lipat nafsu Jongin yang mulai membabi buta.

"aku.. mohom.. lakukan dengan.. keras dan.. panjang" Kyungsoo berucap dengan susah payah. Tidak masalah untuknya apabila kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya esok hari. Memiliki Jongin malam ini setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, tepat disaat hari lahirnya adalah suatu yang tidak akan diabaikan begitu saja.

"kau suka diperlakukan dengan keras? Aku akan memberimu layanan yang sempurna tuan" Jongin berucap dengan seduktif disamping telinga Kyungsoo.

Pria kaya itu merobek pakaian Kyungsoo dengan serampangan, menampilkan dada putih yang diidamkan. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang tidak disangka akan kembali disaksikan. Jongin menjilat keseluruhannya, menghisap setiap inci dengan alur keras. Turun sampai pada batang kemaluan Kyungsoo.

Yang lebih tua mengerang rendah begitu tubuh Kyungsoo polos sempurna. Sungguh pahat indah yang dicipta tuhan. Sebelah tangan mulai meraih batang penis Kyungsoo, menyiksanya dengan gerak lamban. Anak kuliah itu menggeliat erotis, memohon lebih ketika Jongin hanya bermain dengan ujungnya. Tanpa peringatan, Jongin menghisap lembut penis Kyungsoo. Mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya untuk memanjakan si muda. Sebelah tangan mempersiapkan jemari untuk masuk kedalam lubang hangat. Setelah sebelumnya berlumur dengan cairan, jemari Jongin masuk perlahan kedalam lubang Kyungso tanpa hambatan. Lelaki itu mengerang begitu merasa jemarinya disedot masuk kedalam. Kyungsoo menarikan pinggul, meminta lebih tanpa tahu malu.

Nafsu bergumul diantara keduanya, begitu banyak desah yang keluar dari pita suara si muda dan itu membangunkan nafsu liar Jongin. Sudah sejak lama lelaki itu mendambakan tubuh Kyungsoo, berharap pada tuhan agar tubuh ini miliknya seorang, lubang itu hanya tempat untuk penisnya, dan batang kemaluan Kyungsoo hanya akan cocok dengan rongga mulutnya.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian menit, lubang Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sarang penis tegak si pria yang lebih tua. Jongin diam sejenak, menikmati bagaimana raut wajah anak yang terlentang begitu bergairah, menahan siksaan dan kenikmatan secara bersamaan. Begitu kelopak itu terbuka setengah, Jongin maju dan menampilkan satu lagi sungging licik.

"bisa kita mulai penyiksaanmu sekarang sayang?"

"ya, habisi aku sayang. Lakukan dengan keras dan panjang" Kyungsoo susah payah berucap, berpadu dengan nafas terengah.

Setelahnya Jongin memulai aksi, menarik penisnya sampai hampir pada pangkal kemudian menghujamnya keras. Menghasilkan rintih kenikmatan dari pita suara si muda. Terus seperti itu sampai keduanya melayang dalam nikmat. Bagaimana penis itu berhasil menemukan tumpuan yang pas, bagaimana lubang Kyungsoo berhasil mencekik penis Jongin dengan begitu ketat. Terengah diantara desah, Jongin tanpa lelah terus memberi hujaman. Ranjang besar itu berderit akibat dari kegiatan panas mereka, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Baginya, pemandangan yang tak akan dilupa adalah ketika Kyungsoo terlentang dibawahnya dengan wajah merah meminta lebih untuk diberi kenikmatan.

Berbagai posisi ternyaman telah dicoba, entah untuk kali keberapa keduanya berhasil mencapai puncak. Memuntahkan lava putih juga lengket, bersatu padu diantara celah kulit. Kyungsoo terus mendesah dalam kenikmatan, menyelami manik diatasnya dengan gairah memburu. Jongin bahagia, inilah yang dia inginkan untuk waktu yang lama.

"kau tau.. aku hanya bisa memimpikanmu dalam angan selama 3 tahun ini" Jongin berucap dengan terengah. Tergoda dengan wajah menyakitkan Kyungsoo dalam kungkungan. Tak peduli bahkan ketika Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Anak itu menikmati bagaimana Jongin terus menumbuk titik hebatnya.

"kau selalu muncul dalam bayangku.. tidur dibawahku.. dengan nafsu" susah payah si pria dewasa berucap diantara rasa nikmat yang membuncah. Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali tidak memberi respon, kecuali geraman dengan pinggul yang terus melengkung.

"lalu aku menyentuh diriku sendiri.. selama tiga tahun lamanya.. didalam jeruji besi.." Jongin terengah. Mengurai satu kalimat terakhir sebelum setelahnya cairan putih menyeruak ke permukaan. Membanjiri lubang Kyungsoo dalam kapasitas berlebih. Pria yang lebih tua kelelahan, menutup mata dan menarik nafas panjang.

Dalam jarak sekian centi yang dicipta, Jongin bisa menaruh fokus penuh pada iris jernih Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bibir hati itu menggariskan senyum paling menawan. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kedalam pelukan, membenamkan puncak kepala itu kedada. Nafas Jongin bergabung nyata dengan degup jantung Kyungsoo, menciptakan irama menenangkan masuk kedalam telinga Jongin. Sejenak keduanya membiarkan hening kembali menjadi dominan, kemudian Kyungsoo kembali berucap serak.

"kau luar biasa. Aku— aku jatuh cinta padamu pria kaya" Kyungsoo bisa merasa bibir Jongin mencipta satu sungging diatas dadanya.

"aku sudah tidak sekaya dulu— tapi aku akan berusaha untuk kembali kaya" Kyungsoo mengernyit sebagai respon. Memberi sentuh lembut pada surai coklat Jongin.

"kau tidak perlu untuk itu" pria yang lebih muda meyakinkan. Jongin mendongak, kembali membuat lengannya sebagai tumpuan, mengurung si muda diantara lengan.

"jika aku bekerja keras dan menjadi kaya, kupikir— kau tidak akan lari lagi" Pria kaya itu menunduk. Merasakan hangat tatap Kyungsoo menghadap padanya, namun Jongin tetap kelam. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada si muda untuk menyentuh dagunya. Kyungsoo mendesah, menyentuh lembut dahi Jongin.

"kau tinggal dibawah jembatan sekalipun, aku tetap bersamamu. Aku bersumpah." Memperhatikan bagaimana senyum itu terbentuk sempurna. Jongin menggiring tubuhnya kesamping, keduanya berhadapan dengan manik saling mengunci.

"jadi— apa kau akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"kupikir kau sudah tahu semuanya" pria kaya itu tersenyum manis, memberi belai lembut pada pangkal rahang si muda. Kyungsoo mengernyit setelahnya.

"bagaimana aku tahu?"

"kupikir apa yang ada dibalik tirai itu menjelaskan semuanya" Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk pria lainnya. Membulatkan manik kemudian mendengus malas.

"kau bilang tidak menggeledah ruanganku" si muda meniup poni lemeknya. Membiarkan bagaimana surai itu terbang sejenak dari dahi.

"aku tidak sengaja membukanya" Jongin berucap ringan.

"tidakkah kau ingin menjelaskannya secara langsung?"

"aku akan Kyungsoo— tunggu, tadi siang aku datang ke toko roti tempatmu bekerja. Ada satu gadis yang terus menempel, siapa dia?" Jongin memandang serius kedalam manik yang lebih muda. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut membentuk banyak lipatan, memproses untai kalimat yang dilontar pria lainnya.

"kau bahkan datang ke toko rotiku? Tadi siang? Sejak kapan kau ada di Jepang?!" manik Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, terduduk karena terkejut. Menantang manik Jongin dibawahnya.

"hey, jawab pertanyaanku dulu boy!" Jongin memberi tendangan kecil pada tempurung kaki si muda, menyebabkan Kyungsoo berdecih singkat.

"siapa, apa Aiko? Tidak tentu tidak, dia temanku" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tanganya diudara berulang, mencoba meyakinkan.

"apakah teman itu berarti mengikutimu kemanapun?"

"dia— menyukaiku, tapi aku menganggapnya seperti adik. Ah, hentikan! Katakan, sejak kapan kau berada disini? Kau bahkan tau toko rotiku?!" Kyungsoo kembali menuntut sebuah jawaban. Memaksa tubuh telanjang Jongin untuk ikut terduduk.

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, maka Jongin menjelaskan segalanya. Mulai sejak rencananya satu bulan yang lalu untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo di Jepang. Ia banyak berbicara dengan Juno mengenai kedatangannya. Meminta lelaki itu untuk memberi kabar lengkap tentang si bocah, dimana kuliahnya, bagaimana kebiasaannya dan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Suatu ketika, Juno mengirimkan satu foto Kyungsoo dalam acara kelulusan sekolahnya. Anak itu tersenyum manis dengan sebuket bunga ditangan. Itu adalah gambaran bagaimana Jongin menjadikan Kyungsoo semangat untuk kembali, mendirikan perusahaannya yang pernah hancur terjerat hutang juga membersihkan nama baiknya. Usaha Jongin belum membuahkan hasil yang pas, karena ada banyak perbaikan dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi didalam perusahaan, namun selama itu untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin yakin semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan desah panjang. Keduanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kepala Kyungsoo yang condong kedepan guna menaruh perhatian pada mimik pria lainnya ketika bercerita.

"Juno bahkan mengatakan kau mendapat banyak surat cinta!"

"ah aku tidak peduli soal itu— kau bahkan tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali" Kyungsoo merosot dalam sandarannya. Memandang kosong warna putih pada selimut.

"hey, kupikir kau bahkan tidak ingin menerima kabar apapun dariku" Jongin mendekat pada si muda. Membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangat.

"maafkan aku sungguh" itu adalah ucap penyesalan Jongin. Setelah sekian menit tidak ada sanggahan dari si muda, Jongin kembali mengajukan untai kalimat.

"bagaimana dengan asma mu?" begitu lembut apa yang keluar dari pita suara si pria kaya. Membuat pergerakan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Anak itu membawa lengannya untuk bersandar pada pinggul Jongin. Mendekatkan kedua tubuh dalam peluk hangat.

"itu tidak terjadi lagi— saat kau pergi, hampir setiap hari asmaku kambuh. Aku terus menerus mencarimu siang dan malam. Menunggumu sampai selera makanku hilang sama sekali. Bahkan ketika kali pertama aku dipindahkan kemari, tak terhitung berapa jumlah aku masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan karena asmaku terus kambuh. Tapi— seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai mengerti, aku dikelilingi orang baik dan riwayat itu hampir tidak pernah kembali" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa bocah nakal itu kedalam peluk hangat. Dahi mereka saling bertubrukan, merasakan lembut aroma Kyungsoo yang menenangkan. Rasa bersalah merayap pada diri Jongin, bagaimana ia mampu membuat Kyungsoo begitu sengsara sekian lama.

"maafkan aku karena begitu lama. Maafkan aku" kembali Jongin berucap selembut mungkin.

"tidak, tidak. Kau mengorbankan banyak hal untukku, kau membuang segalanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau membuat kehidupan baru untukku Jongin. Maafkan aku terlalu egois" Jongin menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lembut. Memberi untai ucap menenangkan dengan memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka terlelap bersama dalam peluk, melepas rindu setelah sekian lama menari diatas jurang perpisahan. Jarak terlalu jauh dijangkau dalam angan membuat Jongin menangis setiap hari tanpa celah dari sangkar jeruji, menyisakan Kyungsoo dalam relung siksa kehilangan. Kini keduanya berhadapan, melawan seluruh hambatan dalam hidup. Jongin semula adalah casanova, setingkat lebih tinggi dari player. Seorang penidur tanpa perasaan, pemangsa dengan hasrat tingkat tinggi. Jauh sebelum ia mengenal Kyungsoo. Anak jalanan dengan lekuk tubuh indah. Berawal dari jalan gelap, ketika Jongin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari perkelahian tidak imbang. Kemudian lelaki itu menjadi penyelamat terus dan terus sampai akhir. Mengorbankan segala hal untuk Kyungsoo sampai tak bersisa lagi. Anak berontak itu jatuh hati dengan Jongin, membawanya keluar dari kelam kehidupan wanita. Sebuah obsesi baru tanpa caci maki. Tubuh Kyungsoo adalah ketertarikan baru bagi Jongin, anak itu akan ada dalam pengawasannya sampai akhir.

* * *

Minggu adalah waktunya untuk memanjakan diri. Juno membuat acara untuk bermain bersama dengan Jongin juga Kyungsoo. Bartender kaya itu mengikut sertakan Aiko juga Takuya, tentu saja ia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk selama perjalanan mereka.

Disneyland Tokyo adalah tujuan utama. Juno dengan Jongin berangkat bersama, menemukan Takuya lengkap dengan si gadis sipit Aiko sedang berdebat dipinggir pintu masuk.

"Yo!" Juno memberi sapaan ringan. Menepuk pundak si pria jepang pelan. Aiko berbinar begitu menangkap pesona Juno. Berlari perlahan kearah si bartender sebelum setelah bergelanyut manja diantara lengan. Takuya memutar iris malas, merasa terkadang memalukan memiliki teman seperti Aiko.

"kau begitu tampan!" Aiko terlonjat gembira. Maniknya berbinar cantik menebar pesona.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo" Takuya menimpali dengan senyum mengejek. Melirik Juno sekilas, terlihat pria itu sedikit risih namun tetap tenang.

"itu jauh sebelum tuan pengintip ini datang!" si gadis menyipitkan manik kearah Jongin. Sementara Jongin yang masih belum mengerti baik bagaimana bahasa Jepang hanya terdiam kaku. Mengalihkan pandang pada tiga pasang manik yang kini menyipit kearahnya.

"Ya, kau hampir mengacaukan segalanya saat mengintip di toko roti. Untuk apa kau kesana, sudah ku katakan diam dirumah" Juno menimpali dengan bahasa Korea yang khas.

"aku mengintip tanpa ketahuan, lalu dia datang padaku dengan bodoh" Jongin membela diri dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Takuya disebrang. Si pria Jepang yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diucap Jongin hanya mengendikkan dahi. Juno menghela nafas kasar, ia terpaksa harus menjadi penerjemah sementara selama Jongin masih belum fasih.

Keempat orang itu mulai riuh dalam perdebatan, apa yang lucu adalah Jongin dengan segala pembelahannya mengarahkan argumen pada Takuya dengan bahasa Korea, sementara si pria Jepang terus mengelak dengan aksen Jepang yang kental. Aiko ikut berseru, dirinya ada dipihak Takuya namun terkadang memperkeruh karena berucap keras memuja raut tampan Juno. Sementara bartender itu sibuk menerjemahkan satu dengan lain. Itu adalah bagian paling melelahkan.

Segalanya menjadi reda begitu Kyungsoo datang dengan terengah. Peluh membanjiri dahi, dan tenggorokan kering. Secepat kilat ia menyambar air minum dalam genggaman Aiko, menghasilkan geraman sebal dari si gadis. Kyungsoo menjelaskan dalam bahasa inggirs ada beberapa urusan dikampus yang mendadak, sehingga datang terlambat. Ia memberi penjelasan dengan kalimat yang mudah agar tidak perlu mengulang dalam dua bahasa.

"bilang saja kau harus menyelesaikan hukumanmu dikampus" Jongin memberi cerca sinis. Berdecih setelahnya.

"hey, apa masalahmu?" Kyungsoo ikut berseteru kepada Jongin.

"mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh, terus bertengkar setiap hari, setiap kali" Aiko menimpali dalam bahasa Jepang. Menghasilkan kerutan didahi Jongin.

"kau akan tahu betapa menggelikan mereka jika sudah tinggal berdua didalam kamar. Aku sampai gila mendengar setiap suara yang dihasilkan ketika mereka berperang ranjang. Itu mengerikan— seperti kau tahu, penganiayaan" Juno memberi cerita berlebih.

"Ah benarkah? Astaga!" Takuya menganga, memandang bergantian pasangan disana dengan manik sirat terkejut. Kyungsoo hanya menyerinai, melirik Jongin sekilas yang menampilkan raut bingung.

" _What are you talking about_?" pria kaya itu berucap dengan bahasa inggris. Berharap mendapat jawaban yang berarti. Namun seperti yang diduga, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya tatap remeh Juno serta cekikikan si gadis yang diarahkan untuknya.

"Ah, aku akan membeli tiket" Juno yang pertama memecah suara, merangkul pundak Jongin sebelum setelahnya menghilang dibalik kerumunan. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, berdiri untuk sampai pada loket pembelian tiket. Antrian yang panjang membuat Juno mendesah lelah.

"jadi— bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya. Menyalakan api pada sumbu sebelum setelahnya kembali menaruh perhatian kesamping.

"maksudmu?"

"kau walinya selama ini, bagaimana dia? Apa dia nakal?" Jongin mulai mencaritahu. Setiap informasi yang didapatnya tidak pernah rinci seperti bagaimana polah anak itu, atau dengan siapa ia berteman.

"dia sangat buruk" Juno mengatakan dengan enteng. Mendengar itu Jongin mengernyitkan dahi.

"apa maksudmu dengan buruk?"

"dia membuatku stress Jongin! Kau tau seberapa nakalnya bocah itu, sewaktu sekolah dia bahkan melepas tikus percobaan dilaboraturium, menempel permen karet dimeja guru, sampai menantang guru olah raga. Hampir setiap hari aku mendapat laporan kenakalan Kyungsoo!" Juno berkata dengan antusias. Ia tidak berbohong atau melebihkan, Kyungsoo adalah bocah nakal. Membuat kepalanya pusing sampai jauh kedalam ubun-ubun. Jongin tenggelam dalam derai tawa setelahnya. Membayangkan bagaimana Juno mengurus bocah urakan seperti Kyungsoo membuatnya girang.

"tapi dia anak yang pintar Juno, kau harus akui itu" Jongin berucap disela tawa.

"kau benar-benar memelihara bocah gila Jongin!" Juno menghela nafas berat. Kembali membayangkan bagaimana dulu dirinya selalu direpotkan dengan sekolah Kyungsoo. Sering kali pria itu menahan amarah, namun sirna seketika hanya dengan mendapati Kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal manis untuknya. Anak itu baik dengan caranya sendiri, ia akan bekerja keras untuk membeli kado ulang tahun Juno, melukai jemari untuk membuatkan makan malam, sampai bekerja paruh waktu agar tidak banyak merepotkan.

"aku berencana akan menyatakan perasaanku hari ini" Jongin berucap mulai serius

"ku pikir kau sudah sering mengungkapkannya"

"tidak, aku akan resmi mengungkapkannya hari ini, aku akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku"

* * *

Aiko menggait tangan Juno untuk berjalan bersama. Sementara Takuya dengan gemas mengekor dibelakang. Gadis itu begitu aktif jika berinteraksi dengan Juno tanpa sadar umur keduanya terpaut cukup jauh. Jongin berjalan dibelakang bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Sejenak pria yang lebih tua memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan baru Kyungsoo, ia baru menyadari anak itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna cerah. Aroma parfum mencolok dan rambut rapi disisir kebelakang. Mengingat bagaimana kebiasaan bocah itu hanya dengan pakaian gelap dan surai dibiarkan menjuntai.

Ide cemerlang merasuk kedalam otak, maka Jongin menarik pergelangan si muda. Membawa tubuh keduanya kedalam kamar mandi pria. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira Jongin akan meminta dirinya menemani ke toilet, namun dugaannya salah begitu pria itu mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam satu bilik paling pojok, sebelum setelahnya mengunci pintu dengan rapat.

"kau gila?! Bagaimana jika kita ketahuan?" manik Kyungsoo membola sempurna. Tidak habis fikir dengan ida gila si pria kaya.

"tidak akan ketahuan jika kau tidak berisik sayang" Jongin menyerinai. Menyentuh lembut dahi Kyungsoo kemudian menarik dagu pria yang lebih muda. Membawa bibir hati itu kedalam ciuman panas.

Keduanya terengah samar begitu pautan dilepas sepihak oleh Jongin, pria itu menyerinai puas begitu menemukan wajah merona Kyungsoo terpahat indah.

"Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu!" Jongin berucap pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"aku tahu _hyung_ , ayo kita keluar dari sini dan segera menyusu—"

"tidak-tidak" Jongin menahan pergelangan si muda. Kembali menangkap tubuh itu diantara dinding.

"maksudku, aku sungguh menyukaimu. Jadi—"

"jadi?" sungguh anak itu mulai bosan. Bilik ini begitu sempit juga berhawa panas. Ia segera ingin menghirup udara segar dan bergabung bersama Juno juga teman lainnya.

"jadi, bagaimana jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kupikir— itu bukan lagi ide yang buruk" Jongin berucap pelan. Sedikit bergetar terlihat dari nada suaranya. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Menyelami manik Jongin yang tertunduk diantara surai rambut. Bocah itu memutar otak, bagaimana mengatakan 'ya' sebagai jawaban tanpa menciptakan kesan berlebih

"O-okay" setelah hening mendominasi beberapa lama, pada akhirnya hanya satu kalimat yang terurai. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun kata yang ada pada otaknya untuk diungkap. Seketika Jongin mendongak, menangkap manik jernih Kyungsoo, menebarkan senyum dengan lengkung paling indah.

"jadi, sekarang kita adalah kekasih?" Jongin berucap lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya jelas tanpa gemetar.

"yeah, kurasa ya" bocah itu ikut tersenyum. Mengamati bagaimana lengkung sederhana Jongin menjadi seindah mentari pagi. Tidak ada yang berucap setelahnya, membiarkan hening mendominasi dengan kentara.

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo sebagai bocah belasan tahun dengan cerca luka disekujur tubuh. Bagaimana anak itu bahkan sanggup melawan banyak pria dengan badan besar sekaligus. Tapi bukan itu yang hebat dari seorang Kyungsoo, bocah ini adalah satu-satunya ketertarikan Jongin. Menghapus segala batasan normal, menjadikan garis tipis tanpa sekat berarti antara orientasi normal dan tidak. Kemudian Jongin adalah salah satunya, terpesona begitu dalam kala manik keduanya bertemu. Hilang akal setiap kali suara rendah nan merdu keluar dari pita suara si muda. Itulah Jongin saat ini dan seterusnya, menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai obsesi utama. Mengabaikan batasan normal yang seharusnya melekat pada jiwa _Casanova_.

* * *

"Hey Kyungsoo, bukankah aku romantis?"

"apanya?"

"seperti ini, aku menembakmu. Romantis bukan?"

"apa yang romantis dari menyatakan cinta dibilik toilet umum Tuan Kim?"

 _Oh Shit._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _._

Cast

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Park Juno

Han Nara

Aiko

Takuya

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI YEAY! Maafkan aku kalau endingnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan:( Aku harap kalian menikmati cerita CASANOVA.

Ini sudah berakhir kawaaan, berikan pendapat kalian yaa💓

Ah iyaaa Terimakasih untuk kalian, terimakasih banyak yang telah memberi follow dan favorite💓

 **HALOOOO cymol1214, O.O Sweet Alyssum O.O, rubykaisoo, ninidpooh, PanggilAkuSiJabLOEY, Ayys, a human, Twelves, Sooie, kimsoo, a human, Hwang Ari, Benihkaisoo, wulankai500, sy.6119, sehunniee, nnkaisoo, , ikkoanandart, Lovesoo, TulangRusuknyaDyo, KSCBHHHS019, Kyubear9597, Optimus, , kawaidoo, Harazzhra, sookaihun,  .21, guest, Do Sekyung, dokim12, xixiii88, Nurfadillah, guest, kyungie22, Meonggu, satuduatestes, guest, ju, Kyungri  TERIMAKASIH UNTUK REVIEW KALIAN YANG BERHARGA**💓💓💓

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah dan selalu memberi review setiap chapter, aku harap banyak lagi yang memberi pendapat kalian di chapter terakhir ini, aku tidak bohong, ada banyak sekali pembaca disini, aku harap reviewnya juga semakin banyaaak hihi💓

Sekian dari Biancadeo! Terimakasih kawan:) Tunggu ceritaku selanjutnya yah!

See You!


End file.
